Not again
by all I need 22
Summary: What would have happen if Mags wasn't able to volunteer to take Annie's place in the 75th Hunger Games Quarter Quell and Annie had to go back in the games again but this time with Finnick.
1. The Reaping

Hey guy so I'm writing a new story of Finnick and Annie. This story will be about what would have happen if Mags wasn't able to volunteer to take Annie's place in the 75th Hunger Games (Quarter Quell) and Annie had to go but before we get to the Quarter Quell. You guys are going to learn how Finnick and Annie meet fell in love, Annie's games and maybe even Finnick's games.

PS: Annie is 3 years younger than Finnick. So when they meet Annie is Six year old and Finnick is nine years old. And Annie name is Annie belle and Annie for short.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. And if I did Finnick would have lived in the books.

Annie's Point of view:

Today is Reaping day. Today is the day my whole family is always jumpy and would hug and kiss each other a lot. I never understood why. I just knew that reaping day is when a women or man calls one boy and girl to go on stage then they get to be in a movie name the hunger games. It isn't that bad. They get to be famous and get to play around with toys then get to go home. And it was when everyone would dress up and be all classy.

Each year my parents would buy me, my brother and sister new dress and suites but this year I was wearing one of my sister dress form when she was younger because my family was short of money this month because my father had gotten sick so he couldn't go to work for days. I really didn't mind the dress, it still look brand new. The dress was a short red dress with a pleated skirt with embellished faux pearl waistband. My hair is in a nice bun and my shoes are flats and the same color of my dress. I was just about to but on some lipstick when my older sister Pia came into the room.

Pia is 16 and beautiful for a girl of her age. Just like me, she had beautiful green eyes and dark hair. She was wear one of our mother's dress that bring out her eyes. It was short and light green with some white.

"Annie Belle, we're going to be late if you don't get moving." Pia says while taking my hand and dragging me to the living room of our house.

In the living room, my Father and Mother who were sitting down at the couch with their morning tea. And a cross from them was my older brother Jason looking out the window. Jason is 12 and looks just like our father does. He has light brown hair and green eyes just like me. He was wearing the same suite he was wearing last year.

Jason turns and sees Pia and me before smiling at us.

"You look beautiful little sis."

I smile and thank him and then we all stat walking to the Justice Building. After a long walk we finally get to the Justice Building where the whole District is.

My parents give Pia and Jason a hug and before I knew it they were goes to a different section but not before giving me a big hug. After that my parents drag me with them to a section that says kids and adults.

We wait there for what feel like forever till a woman come up stage and says "Happy hunger games. And welcome to the 59 hunger games. Shall we start with the ladies?"

Just then she put her hands in a jar a pick out a piece of paper.

"Pia Cresta" She says.

Then my sister got up and went up to the stage. She looks so scared like a person who just found out they were going to die. I could hear my mother crying for my sister but why she happy, Pia going to be in a movie, isn't she?

"Now for the boys…..Tommy Field" She said then a boy about 15 year old went on stage.

He looked strong for a boy of his age. He looked like he can take on half the people in this town if he wanted to.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, your tributes for the 59 hunger games!" once she says this, people start throwing flowers and yelling out both their names. Then Pia and Tommy are taken away to a building.

When we get to the building, we have to wait in line to go see Pia. I'm the last one to go in to see Pia and when Pia sees me she runs and hugs me with tears in the eyes. I didn't know why she was cry she was going to be famous now.

"Pia you're going to be a star and have lots of money now." I say smiling.

"Annie listen to me. I know what you think you see on T.V is just a movie but I think it time you know the truth. Everything you see is really happens in really life and I didn't think I'm coming back home so do me a favor and close your eyes if you are about to see something bad is going to happen to me okay." She says with tears in her eyes.

"What do you mean you not coming back, you have to? I need you. Please don't go." I say now with tears in my eyes too.

She was about to say something but then a Peacekeeper came in and said time was up and that I had to go but I wasn't really to go so I hug my sister so tight that I couldn't breathe anymore.

The Peacekeeper had to rip me off her but not before she said one last thing to me "I love you Annie Belle, always remember that."

Once out of the room the Peacekeeper drags me to the front of the building to where my family was waiting with red eyes from crying. Once Jason see me he runs to me and hugs me and say everything was going to be all right but I know better now and I know he is lying. Once we start walking home again I can't stand to hear my family cries anymore so I break my hand away from my mother's and start to run to the beach. I can hear my family calling me and coming after me but I don't stop I keep going and going till I know I lost them. Once at the beach I take my shoes off and run the water not caring that my dress would get ruin.

After an hour of being in the water I finally get out off the water, only to see that it already dark out. I was scared I never been out at night alone and I didn't really know my way back home. I started crying I was lost and there was no one to help me. I start running to my shoes and put them on and start running in the way I think I came in but then I see a poster that wasn't there when I came in and know that I am running the wrong way.

So I when the other way but after a couples of seconds I know I am lost but I keep running and running till I feel like I hit something or _someone_.

Ashley Green as Pia

Drew Van Acker as Jason (When Jason a little older he will look like this)

Diego Boneta as Tommy

(You can find Annie's outfits on my profile page)


	2. Thanking him

Hope you guys like this chapter. Sorry it so short.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. And if I did Finnick would have lived in the books.

Annie's Point of view:

"Are you okay?" a boy asked me as he helped me up from the ground. I looked at the boy and saw that I knew him. Well everyone knew him. He is after all Finnick Odair. He was what all the girls talked about at lunch at school. I never really talked to him before but I knew that are family's are really good friends.

"Yeah, I just got lost and couldn't find my way home." I say looking into he's green eyes.

"Do you want me to take you home, I know the way and I also know your family looking for you." He says and I nodded my head and he takes my hand as we started walking to my house.

A street away from my house Finnick finally speaks up and says "I'm sorry about your sister I know you two were super close".

"Thanks." I say looking down at the ground.

Once at outside of my house my Mother and comes out of the house and hugs me and kiss me nonstop.

"Where have you been? Your brother and father have been looking for you all night long. We even called the Odairs." She says and once she stopped kisses my face she thanks Finnick and asked him to come in.

Once inside my mother makes me go upstairs and change in to my clean pajamas. Once I come down I see the all the Odair, my Father and Jason. Once my Father and Jason see me the run and hug me so tight that I can't even move my finger.

After my parent and the Odair have some tea they sit in the living room and talk about my sister and I and how we're taking the news. I'm sitting next to my brother who is talking to Finnick and Finnick's older brother Matt. When I see Finnick looking at me at the corner of his eye, we catch each other's eyes and then he looks away fast.

About two hours later everyone get tired and is about to leave but not before my parents thanks everyone.

When Finnick is about to leave I remember I never thanked him so I yell out to him. He turns around.

"I never thank you for everything." I say.

Finnick smiles at me and say "Anytime Annie."

Then he turns around and walked away.


	3. Pia's Games

Hey Guys, so here is chapter number three. In this chapter you guys are going to find out what happens in Pia's games and how Tommy becomes an important character in this story.

And just so you guy know I'm moving the Quarter Quell to be in the chapters 15 or 20 or maybe in chapter 25. I really don't know because I really want to put Annie's and maybe even Finnick's games in this story because I feel like if I started the story with the Quarter Quell you guys really wouldn't know about Annie or Finnick. And I feel like if I put the Quarter Quell in the next few chapters, it would be too rushed.

Also, sorry if I make lots of mistakes, I'm terrible at checking my work.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. And if I did Finnick would have lived in the books.

Annie Belle (Annie) Point of view:

* * *

><p>(Five days after the Reaping)<p>

"Annie Belle, get up now. The game is going to start in 10 minutes and you can't miss it." Jason says while shaking me.

I want to tell him to go away and that I don't care, just let me get some sleep but then I remember that Pia is in the games and I jump out of my bed and run to the bathroom and brush my teeth, change out of my pajamas and run downstairs.

By the time I get to our living room my whole family is there with the TV already on. I go and sit on the ground underneath Jason's feet.

"When you don't want to see anymore I'll bring you up to your room, okay." Jason says as the game is about start.

I was about to say something when the sign of the Capitol shows up on our TV screen. I take in a deep breath and close my eyes and pray that Pia will make it out of this game alive. I open my eyes at the sound of a bell going off.

And before I even knew it the 59 hunger games has begun. The only thing I see when the arena is finally shown is my older sister Pia. Pia had always been the strongest one in the family. The one that always fought for what was right. And she is never one to back down from a fight so I knew that she is coming back home and that we were all going to be a family again. She just had to do one thing _win the hunger games._

Pia was finally getting up from the ground and running to Cornucopia. Once she got there she looked around and saw that only two people were there and that they were already fighting. So Pia toke what she could and then started running into the jungle.

After five hour of walking around in the jungle, Pia gotten tired and sat down on the bottom of a tree. Once she sat down I toke a good looked at her. She looked dreadful. She didn't look like the girl that left District four. She had black bags under her eyes and her lips were chapped from being thirsty. Her hair that used to be in a bun looks like a big mess on her head now. And her clothes were all dirty from running in the jungle. Pia finally opens her backpack from what she had gotten from the Cornucopia.

In the backpacked there is a big knife, food, water, bow and arrows. Once Pia is about to take a bite from her apple, that she found in her backpacked, she hears footsteps. In a second she was up from the ground with her bow and arrows. She was looking everywhere to see who was coming but couldn't see anyone so she sat back down and started eating her apple.

The thing Pia didn't know was that Dan, the male tribute from District 7, was watching her from a tree a way waiting to make his move. I was screaming at the TV, telling her to turn around and telling her to run but then I remember that she could hear me.

Pia was about to get up when she heard someone running at her. She was about to grab her bow and arrow but it was too late, Dan already had her by the neck and he was holding on to it tightly. I wanted to look away or close my eyes but I just couldn't.

I wanted to do what my sister asked me to but I just couldn't. I wanted to know that she was okay but the look on her face told me she wasn't. Her face was losing all the color when out of nowhere Tommy came out of a tree and stabbed Dan in the back and right then a cannon fires into the sky.

After a few minutes Pia starts getting some of the coloring of her face and sits back up. She looked at Tommy and he just smirks at her.

"Why did you save me?" Pia asked still looking at Tommy.

"Well it is the first day and if you die people are going to start thinking us District four people are weak. And I really need an alliance because it gets really boring here without someone to make fun of. So want do you say partner." Tommy says.

Pia looks like if she was thinking about it then finally says "Okay but with one deal. If and we will get to be one of the finally six we're go are own way."

Tommy helps her up and says "Deal."

(Three Days Later)

It been three whole days since the game has started and thing are starting to heat up. There are only eight people left in the game. Pia and Tommy are doing great. They only have to killed two people the whole three days (one of these people is Dan) and the person that has all this blood on his hand is Tommy. I'm happy that Pia hasn't killed anyone. So when and she will, comes home she doesn't have to feel guilty.

Out of the remaining eight people still alive aside from Pia and Tommy theirs both kids from District 1, 2 and the kids from 7 and 9. That means that there are four other career tributes other then my sister and Tommy. Right now Pia is making up a plan with Tommy to how to kill off the rest of the career tributes.

Tommy said that they should find a tracker jacker, sneak up from behind them and thrown it at them but first they have to trick the tracker jacker to follow them. One of them has to make sure the career tributes doesn't know what's going on. Pia said that she is going to keep an eye on them when he's doing the other stuff. They said rhwy were going to attack at night so it could be easier.

Once night comes Pia is already ready in her spot watching them but what she didn't know was that before she got there one of the boys went out to get some food and still hadn't come back. Pia hears footstep but knowing the Tommy was going to come this way to throw the bread for the Tracker Jacker to go to the career tributes resting place, she didn't turn around and just kept looking forward.

When a hand grabs her from behind and starts dragging her to the Career resting place, she starts to get scared. Pia tries to fighting back but he's bigger then her.

"Guys look what I found" the boy yells.

The others career tributes start to wake up and once they see Pia, they smile and start walking to her. The red hair girl walks up to her face and says "Well look at what we got here. What are we going to do with you?"

When the girl finishes, Tommy had finally got there and sees that they have Pia. Pia sees him too I see a flash of hope in her eyes.

My whole family is now at the point of breaking down when Tommy smiles at her and throws the bread to the career tributes resting place and right then come the tracker jacker comes in and I already know what is going to happen so I close my eyes till I hear her scream and the rest the people there.

Then I hear many cannon fires go off and I know it's over. I finally open my eyes to see my mother crying in my father's arms. Then I looked at Jason only to see him with his arms around his legs crying too.

When he see me looking at him he jumps out of the crouch and hugs me so tight that I couldn't breathe anymore. He takes my hand and brings me to my room and put me to bed.

He tells me to sleep and then he leaves my room. How could I sleep knowing that I was never going to see my sister alive again? How was I going to sleep when all I want to do is cry? How was I going to be able to walk by her room everyday and not see her in there? How was I going to do my homework without her helping me? How was I going move on without her? I hated the hunger games. I hate the Capitol. And most of all I hate Tommy. I hate him so much for killing Pia. They were partners and most of all they were friends and you don't kill a friend, you help them.

(One hour later)

I still haven't fallen to sleep and how can I, every time I close my eyes I hear her scream again and again. It's like it a song stuck in my head but this isn't a song it a scream, a scream for help. I can't take it anymore so I jump out of my bed and run out the door to Jason's room. When I walk in I see that he is still awake to. And by the looks of it he looks like he has been crying too.

I walk over to him and say "Can I sleep here? I don't want to be alone."

He nods his head and I jump into his bed before I shut my eyes I only prayed Tommy doesn't win the games.

(The Next Day)

When I wake up I go down to my family's living room to find my family but instead I find almost 400 roses and cards saying how sorry they are about are lost. I was about to call out for my mom when Jason comes in the room and says "Their all from our friend, well accepted the one in the trash can that one is from the Capitol."

"The Capitol sent us roses" I ask a little mad.

"Yeah'' he said looking at the floor trying to hide something.

"You're not telling me something. What is it?''I ask looking at him.

"You know Tommy right. Will the games end when you were sleeping and he won the games.'' He said now looking at my face.

No, this can't be happing. First he kills Pia and now he's coming back home. I didn't know what to say so I run up to him and give him a hug. And I think to myself that one day Tommy and the Capitol are going to pay even if that the last thing I do.

* * *

><p>Hope you guys like this chapter worked super hard on it. And sorry if you think Pia's games were a little rushed I just wanted to get it out of the way.<p>

* * *

><p>(Don't read if you don't want to know what happens in next chapter)<p>

Spoilers:

In the next chapter Annie will be a little bit older and you guys get to see how badly she really toke Pia death. And we even get to see a little bit of Tommy in the next chapter. And maybe a little bit of Finnick too.

* * *

><p>Find website for Tracker jacker on my profile page.<p> 


	4. Bonfire and Reaping

Hey Guys, so here is chapter number four.

In this chapter you guys will finally see Finnick again and you guys will see just how badly Annie toke Pia's death and how that affected her future.

You guys are not just going to see Finnick in the chapter but also Tommy, Mags and Annie's best friends Mason and Eva.

Disclaimer: I don't own the hunger games or Demi's song Fix a heart.

Annie Belle (Annie) Point of view:

* * *

><p>(Five year later)<p>

"Belle time to get up. You over slept and you have to get ready for the bonfire." yells Eva.

I open my eyes I saw Eva Hart and Mason Hunter, my two best friends in the whole world, looking at me.

Eva and Mason one of very few people I trust in the whole world. They are like family to me. They have always been there for me. They were there when I broke my arm trying to do a back flip, when I need someone to cry on and most of all they were there for me when Pia died.

Eva was very beautiful for a girl of 11 year old. She has blonde hair and dark blue eyes. She had on a short dress with lots of flowers on it with plain black flat shoes.

Mason was also good looking for a boy of 12 year old (just not as good looking as Finnick). He had the same color hair as Eva but had light blue eyes. He was wearing a short pants and a light blue shirt that brought out his eyes.

"Did you forget? The whole town does this every year before the reaping. You and I even save up are money to get new dress this year." Eva says when pulling me up from my bed.

"I didn't forget." I say, trying to pull her off me.

"I just was tried and forgot to turn on my alarm clock."

How could I forget, this day was the last day that I had with my sister before she went off to the games five years ago. That's the day that I would never forget even if I wanted too.

Eva and Mason senses me thinking this so Mason says " Will you better get change so we aren't the last one their like last year."

Ones he says this, they both leave my room so I can get change.

I open up my closet and pull out one of the two new dresses I brought for today and tomorrow. Eva and I started babysitting, her aunt two and four year old sons on weekend to by all new dresses. I didn't buy the dress because tomorrow the Capitol is watching but to show them that even after ruining my family by taking away Pia, that we're still standing strong.

The dress that I pick out for today was a short pink dress and I pick out brown flats. I put my hair down with small curls at the end.

When I'm done I go down to the living room to see Jason, Matt (Finnick older brother), Eva, Mason and Finnick all sitting down talking. When they see me all their eyes look like they're going to come out of their heads. At first I think there something wrong with my outfit till Jason says "Wow you look great sis". I smile at him and thank him.

"Yeah you look drop died gorgeous in that dress." Eva says while getting up from the couch. Everyone says how great I look except Finnick, who looks like a god so he not saying it was okay, I guess.

After I finish saying thank you to everyone we all start walking to the bonfire. Jason and Matt are in the front of everyone talking about who would win in a fight. Then in back of them, Mason and Eva talking about how they did on their math test last Monday. And in back of them comes Finnick and I just in silence. We just are walking side by side. Finnick and I never really talked that much in the year. We would just talk about little thing like school, training and swimming.

When we been walking for four minutes Finnick finally speaks up and says "You know pink is really a nice a color on you."

I look at him for the first time since we have left the houses and see that he was staring at me the whole time.

"You really think so" I say, still looking at him.

We were all ready at the bonfire; he says "Yeah, you look beautiful."

Then he walks away to he's friends at the end of the beach. I didn't have time to think of what he said because two arms drag me to the stage on the beach.

"What are you guys doing?" I ask Mason and Eva.

They smile at each other and say "We sign you up to volunteered to sing a song on stage.

"You two did what" I say a shocked

"You have to take my name off the list now" by the time I said that the mayor was saying my name to come up to the stage and sing.

"You can do it. I heard you sing a million times and you sound amazing so go up there and sing your heart out. "Eva says.

"And you didn't need to pick a song I already did that for you. And the band knows it too." Mason say before throwing me on stage to where the microphone is.

Once I'm up there everyone is looking at me. And I think I am going to die but then the band starts playing the song.

I know it by heart so I start singing.

(Demi Lovato-Fix a Heart):

It's probably what's best for you  
>I only want the best for you<br>And if I'm not the best then you're stuck  
>I tried to sever ties and I ended up with wounds to bind<br>Like you're pouring salt in my cuts

And I just ran out of band-aids  
>I don't even know where to start<br>'Cause you can bandage the damage  
>You never really can fix a heart<p>

Even though I know what's wrong  
>How could I be so sure<br>If you never say what you feel, feel  
>I must have held your hand so tight<br>You didn't have the will to fight  
>I guess you needed more time to heal<p>

Baby, I just ran out of band-aids  
>I don't even know where to start<br>'Cause you can bandage the damage  
>You never really can fix a heart<p>

Ooh whoa, oh-oh, yeah-oh  
>Ooh whoa, oh-oh-oh, yeah<p>

You must be a miracle worker  
>Swearing up and down<br>You can't fix what's been broken, yeah  
>Please don't get my hopes up<br>No, no, baby, tell me how could you be so cruel?

It's like you're pouring salt on my cuts

Baby, I just ran out of band-aids  
>I don't even know where to start<br>'Cause you can bandage the damage  
>You never really can fix a heart<p>

Baby, I just ran out of band-aids  
>I don't even know where to start<br>'Cause you can bandage the damage  
>You never really can fix a heart<br>Oh no, no, no  
>You never really can fix a heart<br>Oh no, no, no  
>You never really can fix a heart<br>Oh-oh, oh, oh-oh yeah-oh, oh, oh, oh  
>You never really can fix my heart<p>

When I finish everyone stands up and chaps and cheers. Once I walk off stage Mason and Eva come up to me and yell "You were amazing up there.''

I say thank you and tell them never to do that again or I'll kill them in their sleep.

(One hour later)

After the whole beach tells me how amazing I was, I go and sit down where no one can see me or find me. I really needed to be by myself for at less two minutes but looks like luck was not on my side today. After a few seconds of sitting down I hear footstep coming near me. I don't look back thinking it Jason or Mason but when the person sits down I see its Finnick.

I look at him and say "What are you doing here?"

He smiles at me and says "Jason was looking for you. He said to tell you that he was going home and that you should get going too."

I get up from the sand and say "Thanks for telling me Finn".

I was walking away when I heard someone running after me.

I turn around and see Finnick. "What do you think you're doing?" he asks me.

"You just said…'' I was cut off by Finnick saying

"I told your brother I would walk you home.'' He said while taking my hand and taking the shortcut to my house that Jason and Matt found few years back.

"Why didn't you tell me you could sing so well." Finnick said looking to my eyes.

"I'm not that good." I said looking away.

Finnick chuckles like something I said was funny.

Then he said "You must have not seen everyone's faces when you started to sing. You are amazing. I only wish you can see it."

I felt my face going red when he said that and my heart skip a beat. I smile and say thanks and by that time we were all ready in front of my house.

Finnick walks me to the front door and I say "Would you like to come in. My mom would love to see you.''

"I can't I have to get home it's getting late but I'll see you all tomorrow. I hear were all walking together to the reaping for support." Finnick says.

"Will I guess I'll see you in the morning then, and thanks for walking me home Finn." I say while opening the door.

I was about to get in when he grabs me by the arm and kissed me on the cheek and says "Anytime Annie."

Then he walks away. Once inside I run up to my room and change out of my dress and get into my bed and think about Finnick.

(The Next Day)

I wake up in the morning to the smell of pancakes and French toast. I get up from my bed and take a long shower before going to my closet and taking out my other new dress. My dress is a short dark green dress and my shoes are black plain flats. I put my hair the same way I had it the night before. And then go down stairs and see everyone was there.

All the Odair are there with my whole family. They see me and they all tell me how the dress looks incredible on me. Then everyone goes to eat pancakes and French toast before we leave. Once where are all walking to the Justice Building.

Finnick says in my ear "I thought you only look good in pink but I was wrong."

I feel my cheeks go red but by that time we're are already at the Justice Building. We all say are goodbye and my parents, Mr. and Mrs. Odair, Matt (Matt is 19 so can't be reaping), and I go to the part of the part of Justice Building that says kids and adults.

After waiting about four minutes, the Victors come on stage. First comes Taylor the victor from the games of 54. He won by out running the other kids from mutts. Then after him comes the person I hate the most in my life. Tommy came in blowing kiss to everyone. After the most selfish, means, ungrateful person comes the nicest, sweets person on the earth. Mags comes walking in with her cane to her chair.

After Pia's Games Mags came over my house and said how sorry she was about Pia's death and then she and my mom hit it off. The two act like mother and daughter to each other and that's a good thing because my mother's mom died when she was were young. Jason and I even called her grandma sometimes because she acts like one to us. Whenever we're sick she brings a teddy bear and when it is are birthday she buys us a cake. She even takes us school shopping and even put Jason and I in the best school in District four. To us Mags was family and like she didn't have anyone, we were her family.

Mags starts to look around and when she see me she smile and sent me a kiss I act like I catch it and hug it and send it back. She and I made it up once when we were at the reaping and since then we have always done it.

After all the victors are at their seats,District four's escort Sophia Bossley comes on stage and says "Happy hunger games everyone and welcome to the 65th hunger games. Well let get started with the girls first"

I pray that it not someone I know and then she says "Mia Seamen"

I let out a breathe of relief but only a second before she calls out the boy name. "And this year's boy is"

I think please don't let it be Jason or Mason.

"Finnick Odair".

What?

No, No this can't be happing!

Not again.

Not to Finnick.

Then it all feels like déjà vu. Finnick mom starts crying into her husband arms. When Finnick jumps on stage with a fake smile and goes up to stand by Mia. Then everyone cheers and then there dragged to a building to say there last goodbyes. We all go to the building and wait our turn to say our goodbyes.

When it's finally my turn I go in the room to find Finnick with red eyes. He sees me and smiles and then I walk up to him and hug him so hard that I thought I broke a bone.

Once we let go I say "Sorry that this happen to you but knowing you, I know your coming back home."

"I don't… " I cut him off and saying " Don't say that. Don't say I don't cause you can. You can do anything but you just have to think positive." I say with tears in my eyes.

A couple tears fell out and he wiped them away with his finger. "So you're going to go out in that area and you're not going to trust anyone, you got that Finn."

"Yes I got that Annie" I give him one last hug and a kiss on the cheek and then I leave the room to find my family and Finnick's family still crying.

When everyone is out of tears we all go to my house and cry even more till I can't take it anymore and go up to my room and pray that Pia is looking after Finnick and that unlike Pia he'll come home.

* * *

><p>Hope you guy like this chapter and if you guys haven't seen yet Finnick has a little crush on Annie right now. It not like he loves her yet but he does care for her and even thought she three years younger, he does like her.<p>

And I hope you guys like the little story line with Mags and Annie. You guys we'll see how much Mags really cares for Annie when it's her turn in the games.

* * *

><p>Spoilers:<p>

Next Chapter will be about Finnick's games and how bad and mess up he was when he got back from the games. And you guys will even see a little bit of Timmy in the next chapter.

* * *

><p>( THEY BOTH WILL LOOK LIKE THIS WHEN THEIR A LITTLE BIT OLDER)<p>

Eva Hart :Claire Holt

Mason Hunter: Chuck Hittinger

You can find the girls dress on my profile page!


	5. Training Scores and Interviews

Hey Guys, so here is chapter number five.

I know I said Finnick's games would be in this chapter but I decided to but in the training scores and interviews of the tributes in this chapter because I felt like I was skipping a lot of important things but don't worry Finnick's games will be in the next chapter.

And just so you guy know this chapter is mostly a filler chapter. The really good stuff happens in the next couple of chapters.

And thanks for everyone who reviewed and who add this story to their favorite. And to everyone who is reading this story. It means a lot to me.

_P.s I owe a super thank you to__ DeathDaisy__ for helping me with a few mistakes on this chapter._

Disclaimer: I don't own the hunger games or the song holding out for a hero.

Annie belle (Annie) Point of view:

* * *

><p>(3 Days Later)<p>

Today is one of the longest days of my whole life. Today is when the training scores came out. It is the day when the tributes and the whole country would pick who was the strongest and weakest of the tributes but most of all, it was when the tributes would pick who was the one they need to get rid of first.

I was on my bed reading one of my favorite books of all time called Beastly, to pass the time till it was time to watch the scores.

The book was one of the oldest books of all times. My Father's grandma found a way to keep all her mother's childhood books from the old world, (America before it turned into Panem) in our family's basement without the Capitol knowing.

The only people that knew about these books were Father, Jason, Eva and Mason. I feared to tell anyone but them about these books, knowing it was illegal to have anything from the old world. And if the Capitol knew these books were in my house, everyone in this house would be an avox.

When I was Halfway through my book, I heard a knock on my bedroom door. Before the person could open my bedroom door I yelled "I'm changing. Wait a minute". I jumped out of my bed and open the radiator grill of my heater in my bedroom and take out a box, where I keep my most prized things in.

Once I'm done with putting the book in my hiding place. I run back to my bed and I said "You can come in now." When the door opens and my mother come in and sit on my bed with me.

From the look in her eyes I can see she hasn't slept in days, from staying up all night with Mrs. Odair, trying to keep her from falling into a depression. When she looks at me and I know she didn't just wanted to talk just about anything. I know she want to talk about the hunger games.

"What the matter Mom?" I ask looking into her eyes that look so much like mine.

"Annie Belle, I think it time I had a heart to heart talk to you about the Hunger Games." she said.

I open my mouth to tell her that I have known for a while what the hunger games were about, when she said "Let me finish. Since your brother is turning 18 in 3 weeks, I only have to worry about him for one more year but you are just turning 12 in 3 months and that means that I still have to worry about you for the next's 7 years. And I just wanted you to make me a promise" she takes my hand into hers and then she kept on talking" that you will do anything to come back home. I don't care what you do or even if you're missing a leg, I will always love you. So promise me right now that _you'll come home to me_."

I can see she was about to cry so I wrapped my arms around her and gave her one of the biggest hugs I have ever given her and I say when we finish our hug " Mom, I promise you I will do anything to come back home."

She smiles at me and stands up and says to me "Well then, we better get to the living room or were going to be late for the training scores."

We both leave my bedroom and walk down stairs to the living room to see that the training scores have already starting and that it was already on district two, so we go and sit down by my Father and Brother and begin to watch the scores go up.

So far the tribute girl from district two had got a nine. And the boy tribute had gotten a ten. After them comes the tributes from district three they both end up getting nine. Then after them come Mia, the tribute from my district, she scored a seven. Then came Finnick score and we all look at it in disbelieve. Finnick had scored a twelve. He had scored the highest score you can possible get. Nobody knows what to do. We didn't know if we should be happy that he got a great scored or scared that he now was everyone's target. It feels like everything was a blur after Finnick's scores. The only thing I remember after that was walking up to my room and sitting on my bed looking at my guitar that was in my hand.

Mags had given me the guitar when I when I was sick one day. She had told me that it used belong to someone really special to her and that she wanted me to have it so if I ever get lonely, sad or mad, I could just grab my guitar and let it all out. So unlike me running outside and yelling at the top of my lunges and saying that I hate the Capitol and saying I wish Snow was died. I just toke Mags advice and started playing my guitar and started sing one of my favorite songs of all time.

_(ELLA MAE BOWEN - Holding Out For a Hero version)_

Where have all the good men gone  
>and where are the gods?<br>Where's the streetwise Hercules  
>to fight the rising odds?<p>

Isn't there a white knight  
>upon a fiery steed?<br>Late at night I toss and turn  
>And dream of what I need<p>

I need a hero  
>I'm holding out for a hero till the end of the night<br>He's gotta be strong, he's gotta be fast  
>And he's gotta be fresh from the fight<p>

I need a hero  
>I'm holding out for a hero till the morning light<br>He's gotta be sure, he's gotta be soon  
>And he's gotta be larger than life, larger than life<p>

Somewhere after midnight  
>In my wildest fantasies<br>Somewhere just beyond my reach  
>There's someone reaching back for me<p>

Racing on the thunder  
>And rising with the heat<br>Isn't there a Superman  
>To sweep me off my feet?<p>

I need a hero  
>I'm holding out for a hero till the end of the night<br>He's gotta be strong, he's gotta be fast  
>And he's gotta be fresh from the fight<p>

I need a hero  
>I'm holding out for a hero till the morning light<br>He's gotta be sure, he's gotta be soon  
>And he's gotta be larger than life<p>

I pray the mountains meet the heavens above  
>Out where the lightning splits the sea<br>I can swear that there's someone somewhere  
>Watching me<p>

Through the wind and then the chill and the rain  
>And the storm and the raging flood<br>Oh, his approaches like a fire in my blood

I'll meet a hero  
>And then we'll dance till the morning light<br>Dreaming, he will lead me  
>Held tight, tonight's the night<p>

I need a hero  
>I'm holding out for a hero till the end of the night<br>He's gotta be strong, he's gotta be fast  
>And he's gotta be fresh from the fight<p>

I need a hero  
>I'm holding out for a hero till the morning light<br>He's gotta be sure, he's gotta be soon  
>And he's gotta be larger than life, larger than life<p>

Larger than life  
>Larger than life<br>Oh baby, baby, baby, you know, ooh  
>Oh<p>

Once I'm done I hear someone clapping. I already know its Jason. He always loves to hear me sing. I look up from my guitar and see him leaning on my bedroom door. From the looks of it he had heard me sing from his room and came into my room without knocking.

"Haven't you heard it's rude to come into someone's room without knocking first?" I said, mocking him.

"Haven't you heard I don't care." He says while walking to my bed and sitting down.

"What do you want?" I said, still mocking him a little.

"Just came to see how my little sis is doing with everything that going on. And seeing if she needs her big brother." He says with a sad smile. I

look right at him and say "I'm fine it just… have you ever thought about what the world would be like if he (Snow) was died."

Jason knows who he is but we would never dare to say his name in this house. Not after what he did to Pia and now Finnick.

He nodded his head and says "I use to, when I was little. I used to think that maybe Pia would still be alive if he was died and that we would live in a world that we never had to fear but at the end of the day I would always have to face reality. And the reality is that we do live in a world with fear and that we can never stop fearing it, even if we wanted to."

After Jason finishes talking to me, he leaves finally leaves my room. I lay in bed thinking about what he said about living in a world that was ruled by fear. I hate that everyone feared just _ONE MAN_ but unlike them I'm not going to fear him. I'm going to fight back one day and he's not going to know what hit him.

(The Next Day)

I wake up the next morning to see that it was 5:00am. I moan and sit up on my bed and look out the window to see that the sun has not came up yet.

I know that me trying to falling asleep again is pointless. So I get up from my bed and walk all the way to my parent's room and open the door just enough to stick my head in door and see that they were still sleeping so I go to Jason's room to find that he too was a sleep. I walk down stair still with my pajamas on and start walking to the beach.

Once I'm at the beach I found myself smiling for the first time in days. Here right now on this beach brought me happiness but most of all it brought me hope. Hope for a better future.

Just like when I was six year old I take of my shoes (slippers) and run into the ocean with my pajamas, not caring that I was getting it all wet.

Once in the water I forget all about the hunger games, Snow, and Tommy. Once in the water I find peace, love, and forgiveness. In here, I am happy. I am home. And no matter what Snow or anyone does they can never take that away from me.

Once I finally come out of the water I can see the sun is already up and that people were all starting to go to work. I knew I shouldn't have stayed out so long but once I'm in the ocean I find it impossible to leave.

Knowing that my parents were going to be super worry, I ran to my shoes, and ran back home. Once I'm at the corner of my street I can see that someone is sitting at my porch of my house. Once I get close enough I can see it was Jason who was sitting there.

Once I'm at the steps of the porch he said "I told Mom and Dad you where at Eva's house. You got luck I was the one to find your bed empty.''

I smile at him and say "Thanks" before opening the door of the house but before I got to step inside he says "Bell"

I turn around at the sound of my nickname to see that he was now stand up.

"Yea'' I say.

"I just wanted you to know that you can always count on me, even when you think you have no one. I will always be there for you."

Then he walks always before I could say anything. I watch him vanish to another street before walking into the house.

Once inside I can hear my mother in the kitchen cooking breakfast so I quietly walk up stairs to my bedroom and to take a long shower.

Once out of my shower I throw my wet pajamas in to my hamper and walk to my closet and pick out a gray short dress that has ruffled hemline at the bottom to wear. Mags bought it for me last month but I never had gotten the chance wear it, till now at less.

Then I picked out black flats to go with the dress and curled my hair, just the way I like it. Then I walk down stair to the kitchen to see my mother and father eating breakfast on our family dining table.

When my mother sees me she says "I thought you were at Eva's house, what you are doing here?"

I look at her and make up the best lie I could think of "I got dirty and so I came back home to get change".

She looks a little confused but drops it and asks "Would you like to eat something?"

I shake my head and say "I'm not hungry. I just wanted to see if it was OK if I could hang out with Eva again. I'll be back before the interview start."

My Mother and Father look at each other before my Father says "I want you home before it gets dark out".

I smile at them and say "o.k."

Then turn around and then I walk out the front door and start to walk to Eva's house.

Once I get to Eva's house I knock on her front door to hear someone yell out "Garrett get the door".

After a couple of second of waiting Garrett, Eva's older brother, final got the door.

Garrett was just one year older then Eva and I but if he didn't tell you he was 12 year old you would think he was 14. Just like his sister he had blue eyes but unlike her he had dark brown hair like he's mother does.

Garrett sees it me and smile at me and says "What is miss sweetheart doing in this part of town?''

I smile at him and say "I'm looking for Eva, is she here?"

"She upstairs with Mason doing homework.'' He says and I smile at him then cut pass him and then walk upstairs to Eva's room.

Once I open Eva's door I can see Mason and her sitting by her desk working on their homework.

Once they see me, Mason say "Where have you been we been waiting for you for an hour."

"Sorry I been busy doing things." I say then go sit by them and start doing my homework with them.

After four hours of doing nothing but homework I look out the window to see it was getting dark so I say goodbye to the Eva and Mason and hurry down stairs.

I was almost at the door when I hit someone and fall down to the ground.

"Are you O.k.?"

Look up to see Garrett standing over me with his hand out to me. I take his hand and say "Thank and yea I'm find. Sorry that I bumped into you."

"It OK, it happens sometime." Garrett says.

"Well I better get home, so see you later." I say while walking out the door.

Once I finally reach my house the moon was shine in the night sky and I knew that meant two things. One that I was so grounded and the second is that the interviews have already started.

Once I open the door I see my parents sitting on the couch with Jason watching the interviews. I quietly go sit by Jason without my parent's seeing me.

After sitting down I hear Jason whisper in my ear "Don't worry I told them you were in your bedroom."

I look at him and smile and mouth to him "Thanks".

He smiles and mouths "You're welcome."

I turn to the TV to see that they were already interviewing Mia, the tribute from my district. Mia looked beautiful she was wearing a strapless short gold dress with gold high heels. She had her hair in a nice bun with little curls coming out of it.

She and Caesar Flickerman were talking about how great she looks, how the Capitol is treating her and if she miss home.

Then times up and its Finnick's turn. Finnick looks amazing. He was wearing a tan suit with a gold tie. He looked like he could be a god. Finnick walks up to Caesar and like they were good old friends, they smile at each other and shake each other hands then sit down.

"Well Finnick, let get right to it shall we." Caesar says and Finnick nodded his head.

"So Finnick I know everyone is dying to know if you have a girlfriend or lover back home?''

When Caesar say this the crowd goes crazy, I even thought they were going to break the stage.

"Sorry Caesar but sadly I don't. I just haven't find that special girl yet but maybe she out here in the in the audience right now." Finnick says then winks to the crowed and they go even crazier.

"Well you never know till you look around now, do you. Now getting back to the games, were you surprised that you got the highs scores that you can possible get in the training scores and not to brag but also the highs score of the whole tributes." Caesar said.

"To be honest no, I wasn't. I know I'm the best and I'm not going to start hiding it now." Finnick said a little too cocky.

After Finnick finish the buzzer goes off. The whole crowned is still cheering like crazy but that does stop Finnick from blowing a few more kiss to the crowed before saying goodbye to Caesar and taking his seat next to Mia.

After Finnick comes a few other tributes come on stage and they talk about how they love the Capitol and how they wish they could stay forever. It's all the same stories and the same lies. Once all the tributes finish their interviews Caesar says into the cameras "Well everyone these are your tributes for 65th hunger games. Don't forget to join us tomorrow night to see who will win the hunger games" then the TV turns black.

After the interviews I walk up to my bedroom and lay on my bed and thinking about Finnick. He was so different in his interview then the Finnick I knew when he was home. The Finnick I knew was caring, smart, funny, and loving. The person on T.V today was the opposite of that person, he was still funny and smart but from the look of it he looked cruel and mean. I always knew that the capitol could ruin someone; I just never thought that they would do it to someone like Finnick. All I can do for him now is hope for the best and pray that the capitol hasn't ruined him forever.

* * *

><p>Hope you guys liked this chapter and again sorry for saying this was going to be Finnick's games I changed my mind about this chapter once I started writing this chapter.<p>

And just so you guys know Annie well be singing in some of the chapters, not all of them but some.

* * *

><p>Spoilers:<p>

I know I said this in the last chapter but in the next chapter you guys will finally see Finnick's games and when he finally gets back home. And the biggest spoiler of all: A couple of important people who we all know and love well will be in an accident or was it made to look like an accident.

(And just so you guys know I don't mean tributes from the games were in the accident.)

* * *

><p>( Garrett will look like this when he is a little older and I know he's not that important right now but he will be in the next couple of chapters.)<p>

Garrett Hart: Brant Daugherty

Mia Seamen: Brittany Snow

And you guys can find Mia's, Annie's and Finnick's outfit on my profile page.


	6. Finnick's Game

Hey guys, so here is chapter number six.

So as you guys already know this chapter is about Finnick's games and how mess up he is when he get home but I won't be putting the accident in this chapter as I was before because if I put it in this chapter it would be super confusing but don't worry it still will happen but I just have to find the right time to put it in the story.

So I'm super sorry for lying again but to make up for it I put some more Finnick and Annie scenes and some Mags scenes too.

Disclaimer: I don't own the hunger games or Jennifer Lopez -Until It Beats No More.

Annie belle (Annie) Point of view:

* * *

><p>(The Next Day)<p>

"Annie Belle, are you still in bed? You better be up and ready before the Odair get here." My mother yells from downstairs.

I moan and drag myself out of bed knowing that I would have no choice.

Almost every year my family would invite the Odair to watch the games with us. After Pia's death it got super hard for my mother to watch the game so the Odair would always come over for support. And like this year Finnick was in the games they need us more than we need them this year.

Once out of my bed I go to my bathroom and take a long shower then go to my closet. I pick out an Aquamarine blue tee shirt with light blue shorts, and pick out black flats to wear. I brush my hair and leave it down not caring that it was super hot outside.

Once I'm ready I open my bedroom door and start walking to the stairs when I see a door open that hasn't been open in five years.

I start backing away from the stairs and start walking to the room that has the words Pia's bedroom on the door. No one has ever been in her room for years not even after she died. We didn't even pack up her things. We just left it the way it was always hoping she would come back home but she never did and never will.

I walk into the Pia's bedroom to see Jason sitting on her bed holding something in his hands. I go and sit by him to see that the thing he was holding was a picture of Pia and her (ex) boyfriend Cal Hale. In the picture Clay was kissing her cheek and she was smiling at the camera.

I remember this picture. She had asked me to take it for them three weeks before the reaping. They were so happy that day. I even remember them talking about getting married and having kids. I really thought they were going to have a future together but insisted she died and he move on and got married to another girl name Kelly and are now expecting their first child this January.

"She would be yelling at us right now for be in her room.'' Jason says with a sad smile.

I couldn't help but smile at this too. She would always yell at Jason or me for coming into her room without knocking or for mess with her stuff.

"Yeah, she would always lock her door whenever she was away from home, knowing I would came into her room and play dress up with her dresses.'' I say, still smiling at the memory.

When I say this Jason starts to laugh and I can't help to do the same. We don't stop laugh till we hear our mother yell from down stairs "Jason, Annie the Odair are here.''

Once Jason hears this, he puts the picture down and gets up to leave but turns around at the door and say "Aren't you coming?"

"I'll be down in a minute." I said and he nodded his head then walked out of the room.

Once Jason leaves, I finally take a good look at Pia's room. It look the saw way it did just five years ago. It still had all her dress in her closet with all her shoes. It still had all her pictures on her night stand next to her bed. It even still had her outfit she had picked out for the next day still hanging from her hanger on the wall.

"Annie get down here the games are going to start." my Mother yells from the living room again.

"Be there in a second". I yell back while standing up from Pia's bed.

I had just got to the door when something silver on top of my sister's drawer had caught my eye. I walk to the drawer to see a beautiful silver locket. I had seen it before in pictures, Pia always had it on, and it was her lucky charm. I always thought she went into the games with it on. I never thought she left it behind.

I take the locket into my hand and look at it for a long time. It looks brand new. It still had its shine and the beautiful design on it. I open the locket up to see that inside it had two pictures in it. One of the pictures had my whole family in it. We were all smiling in it and we all looked super happy.

I look at the other picture to see that it was Pia, Jason and I when we were little. I couldn't remember when we toke it but I could till it was before Pia had turn 15 year old.

I don't know why but for some reason I take the locket and put it around my neck and without thinking about it walk out the door and go down stairs to the living room.

Once I get to the living room, I can see my mother is a little mad at me for not coming down sooner but once she sees the locket, her eyes fill up with tears. I can see she was thinking about Pia and that I had upset her with putting on the locket. I was about to take it off when she says "No, keep it on. She would have wanted you to have it."

I smile at her then go and say hello to Mrs. and Mr. Odair and Matt then go and sit by Jason and wait for the game to start.

After waiting a few minutes the T.V screen show the Capitol sign and the whole room goes silent. A man's voice starts count backwards before a buzzer goes off. Then before I even knew it, the 65th hunger games had begun.

The first person I see when the arena and the tributes came to view was Finnick getting up from the ground and running to the Cornucopia at full speed. Finnick was fast but he wasn't as fast as the guy from district one. The district one guy had gotten to the Cornucopia before Finnick and already had Spear in his hands. Once he saw Finnick a little smile came to he's lips and he starts running to him and jumps on top of him.

"Before I kill you, tell me pretty boy did your looks pay of the Gamemakers into giving you a 12." District one guy says to Finnick as he has the spear to his throat.

"I don't know but did your bad breath pay of the Gamemakers into giving you a 10." Finnick say with a smile.

"You're going to pay for that" District one guy says and was about to cut Finnick's throat open.

I can hear Finnick mom crying as she watches her son last moments. I hold my breath as I watch the scene in front of me but then out of nowhere before District one guy can cut Finnick a knife went into his heart. Then cannon fires in the sky and I already know he is died.

Finnick was still on the ground looking at the person that saved him. Saffi Friedman, the girl from district eight was taking the knife out of the guy she had just killed.

She looked at Finnick and said "Get your ass moving pretty boy we don't have all day". Finnick looked at her like she was crazy but didn't question it and got up from the ground.

"Get all the weapons you can get then we get the hell out of here. Got it" Saffi said and Finnick nodded his head and started getting everything his hand could take. Then he and Saffi ran off before anyone could stop them.

(One hour later)

After hearing one of the last cannon fires hit the sky Saffi breaks they're silent and says "That makes 12. That means 10 more to go, will with you that 11 but let hope I'm not the one to kill you."

"What makes you so sure I won't be the one killing you" Finnick said with a fire in his eyes that made my skin crawl.

"You won't, will not till you don't need me anymore. And let's face it, you need me." she said with a little smile.

"I don't need you or anyone but myself. That's how you win in these games." Finnick said.

"If you didn't need me then why did I have to save your ass back there?" Saffi said with a devious smile.

"Why did you save me back there anyways? You could have just let him kill me but you didn't. Why?" Finnick says looking right at her.

She looks like if she was debating whether she should tell him the truth or whether she should just leave him guessing.

"I felt bad I guess." Saffi said then looked away from Finnick.

"You're lying, there's another reason." Finnick said.

Saffi looked mad when he said this and shots back "So now you're calling me a liar. That such a great way, to treat the person who saved your life."

"Don't change the subject." Finnick says as he smiles at her then says "Do you have a crush on me."

"WHAT, no trust me, I didn't. It just that you…" she says, not wanting to finish her sentence.

"I, what…..." Finnick said pushing for more.

"It just that, your eyes they reminded me of my ex boyfriend, he has the same sea green eyes as you.'' Saffi said now looking at the ground.

"Sorry for asking. I can see he means a lot to you." Finnick said.

"Yeah he did, until he was turn into an Avox." Saffi said with tears in her eyes.

I hear a gasp next to me and right away I know that it my mother. When she was a teenager she used to date this boy, before my father, who was taken away when he started talking bad about Snow and the Capital. No one knows what real happen to him but everyone thinks he was sent to the Capital and turn into an Avox for breaking the law.

I look at her and could see she was about to cry so I take her hand into mine to let her know it was o.k. She looks at me and smiles then turns back to the TV.

I don't turn back to the T.V till I hear the sound of someone's scream. Once I look at the screen I see Finnick fighting the boy from district five and Saffi on the ground fighting with the girl from district five.

Finnick is a lot younger then the boy from district five but that doesn't stop him from grabbing the guy in a head lock and throwing him in the ground. The guy crying in pain from the looks of it Finnick had broken his neck. Finnick had not killed him but somehow had fractured his spinal cord.

The guy from district five looked too weak and hurt to get up so Finnick toke the time to his avenge and run to his knife that had been thrown to the side when the fight had begun.

Finnick got down on his knees were the boy was still crying out in pain and said to him "I really wish I didn't have to do this but I have to and I really sorry, for this."

Then Finnick toke the knife and stabbed the boy throw the heart. Once the cannon fire into the sky the whole room looks at the T.V screen with our mouths open.

No one could believe Finnick had just killed someone. Everyone knew it was going to happen but we never wanted to believe it. We all wanted him to stay the same innocent, loving, young boy he was when he left district four but now after seeing him kill that boy I know that the Finnick we know and loved was long gone.

After Finnick toke his knife out of the boy he had just killed he look around to find Saffi still fighting the girl from district five on the ground. Finnick runs to where the girls are fighting and rips the girl off Saffi and throws her as hard as he can to the nearest tree and before she has a chance to do anything Finnick takes her by the neck and snaps it like it was a twig. Then a cannon fires and I knew he had killed her.

Saffi gets up from the ground and says "Well who knew pretty boy had the guts to kill."

"You do what you have to do to live. No matter what." Finnick says with such a hatred in his voice that I know that even if Finnick came back home he will never be the same.

(Five Days Later)

Five days. That's how long Finnick has been in the hunger games for. And in those five days Finnick has killed nine people. He and Saffi had killed the most people in the area so far.

They have built nets, and hided them all around the area with leaves all over them. So that a tributes would fall right into their trap. Then Finnick would finish them off with his new trident that his sponsors in the Capitol had given him.

Ever since Finnick had arrived at the Capitol there's been talk around the town that he has became somewhat fames in the Capitol and had scored him a fan base. I guess his fan base was pretty big since his trident was made out of gold.

Finnick and Saffi had just started setting up one of their traps when Saffi says" I'm going to get some water by the lake do you think you can finish the rest by yourself?"

"Yea, I can finish this but are you sure you don't want me to go with you?" Finnick said.

"No thanks, pretty boy. I can take care of myself. You just worry about getting a scratch on that pretty little face of yours." Saffi says while walking away from Finnick.

Finnick laughs and yells out "We wouldn't want that now would we."

After filling up there water bottles Saffi was just about to head back to where Finnick was, when an arrow came flying from the sky and land near Saffi's leg. Right away Saffi takes out her knife and starts looking around like crazy trying to see where it came from. She didn't see that the girl district nine was in a tress till she hits Saffi right in her abdomen. Right away Saffi falls to the ground but not before letting out a loud scream.

Once Finnick hears Saffi scream he forgets all about the trap and starts running to the lake but not without his trident in his hands.

Once Finnick get to the lake he sees Saffi on the ground bleeding to death with the girl that had shot her next to her with Saffi's knife ready to finish what she started but before she has a could stab Saffi Finnick throw his trident right at her and land right in her chest. Soon after, it land in her chest, a cannon fire into the sky.

Once Finnick knows she's dead, he runs to Saffi side to see that she was losing a lot of blood and that she had no chance of making it.

Finnick is holding her in his arms as she slow dies. When Saffi sees it Finnick holding her she smiles and says "I guess I was wrong, you really don't need me."

"I do need you. I need you more than you think. If it weren't for you, I don't think I would have made it this far." Finnick says.

"You're a lot stronger then you think you are Finnick. You might not know it now but you will one day." Saffi say while takes Finnick hand into her own.

"You gave me that strength to fight and if you leave me now, I don't think I can make it."Finnick says now with tears on his face.

"Listen to me pretty boy, you wipe away those tears off your face, and then you get your ass moving and finish this game. You better win because if you don't, I will make your life hell in the afterlife. Do you hear me?" Saffi says this and Finnick couldn't help but smile at her.

"Yea, I hear you." Finnick says.

"Good'' Saffi says as she closes her eyes, then a cannon fire into the sky.

I look at the beautiful young girl that had just died and I can't help but pity her. I pity her because unlike her or anyone in that area I never have to be a killer or have to die so far away from my family. Unlike them I was safe at home with my family something no one can say out in the area.

After Finnick gets up from the ground he goes to the girl he had thru his trident into and rips it out of the girl. Once he has his trident he starts walking back to where he and Saffi had left all their stuff. Once there he picks up his backpack and start walking to where the last remaining careers tributes had made their resting place.

(1 hour later)

After walking for an hour Finnick had final made it to the remaining career tributes resting stop to see that the girl from district two was all alone. Her district partner had gone out to find some water and had left her alone.

She doesn't seem to see Finnick is watching her from a tree on top of her tent. She was just about to go in her tent when Finnick jumps down and garbs her from the back and just like the girl he killed from five, he snapped her neck and then a cannon fire and then her lifeless body fell to the ground.

Once the girl's partner hears the cannon fire he runs back to their rest stop to find Finnick leaning on a tree smiling at him.

"About time you showed up. I was just about to go out and find you myself." Finnick says.

"I would have been here sooner if I know it was you waiting for me here." The boy says with a look in his eye that made my skin crawl. And before I could even blink he takes out his knife and started running to where Finnick was.

Finnick see this and moves out of the way before he could stab him. Once out of the boy's way Finnick grabs his trident and stabs the boy in the leg. He screams out in pain but it doesn't stop him from grabbing Finnick by the arm and twisting it till it breaks.

Finnick cries out in pain but still holds down his ground and starts punching the boy in the face till he is bleeding from his nose and mouth.

The boy falls down to the ground yelling in pain. Finnick grabs his trident and knees down on the ground to where the boy is crying out in pain and says "Say hi to Saffi for me."

And with that Finnick stabs the boy and then a cannon fires into the sky and a voice comes on the screen and says "Ladies and Gentleman Victor of the 65th hunger games, Finnick Odair"

Then the T.V screen goes black. Once were all get over the shock, we all stand up and hug one another. And for the first time in days, we can really smile because Finnick is coming home.

(Three Days Later)

I wake up in the morning with the biggest smile on my face and the only reason it's there is because today's the day. Today is finally the day when Finnick comes home.

I jump out of my bed and run to my bathroom and take a short shower. Then run to my closet and pick out one of my favorite dress of all time. It was a short white dress with a brown belt on it. I pick my brown flats to go with it and leave my hair down.

Then I walk down stairs to find a note on the front door.

I look at it closely to see that it was Jason handwriting. On the paper it said:

Annie,

We all went to the Odair's to see if they need anything. So make sure your ready and on time at the train station.

Love, Jason

After reading the paper once or twice I look at the clock on the wall to see that I still had about 30 minutes left. So I grab my coat and start walking to Mason house knowing that he was just down the street from me.

I was at Mason's front door but before I get a chance to knock on the door the door opens up with Mason on the other side of the door with a look of disgust on his face.

"Thank god you're here. They're driving me crazy." Mason says while pointing at the small group of girls in his living room who were looking at a picture that Mason and Finnick toke a while back.

"Hey Annie, is it true that you saw Finnick before he went off to the games." April, Mason's younger sister asked while in the middle of the group of girls, looking at the picture.

"Yea, why….." I was just about to finish the sentence when the all the girls started screaming like crazy. Then right away they started to ask me crazy questions like if he was crying, or just plain happy. I don't say anything. I just look at them all as if they were crazy which I really think they are.

After a while Mason gets tired of the screaming and grabs me by the arm and drags me out of the house. Once out of the house Mason finally says "They had been like that all day, nonstop. And it's driving me crazy."

I smile at him and say "We all have a crush at same point."

"Yea but I still think she's too young to be thinking about boys". Mason says.

I can't help but laugh at this because he was so wrong.

"She's eight, trust me Eva and I at her age used to pick out the guy we were going to have babies with." I say while sitting down on the side of the sidewalk where we were walking.

He laughs while I say this then comes over and sits next to me and says "Yeah, I remember you saying Fred Knight was going to be the father of your kids when you grow up."

I smile at him then lean my head on his shoulder as he wrapped his arm around my shoulder. Most people would think that this is us being romantic but to Mason and I this is just us being friendly. Mason is someone special to me but he and I will never be like that. He was like a brother to me and I a sister to him.

I don't really know how long Mason and I stay like this but I don't mind it till Mason says "Wasn't Finnick and Mags suppose to come home today?"

"Yeah they are but they don't come till 5:00, my whole family meeting them at the train station." I say.

"Wait did you just say 5:00?" Mason asks.

"Yeah,why?" I asked while picking my head up from his shoulder.

"Cause it just turn 6:00." Mason says while looking at me.

"WHAT" I yell while jumping up from the sidewalk and run I to the train station.

Once at the train station I could see that there were only a few people left and some posters saying welcome back home.

Then I see James Reed, one of my districts Peacekeepers and one of my dad's old high school friends. I walk up to James and once he sees me he smiles and says "Hey Annie Belle, what are you doing here?"

"I was looking for my family, have you seen them?"I said

"Yeah, I saw them going to the Odair house a little while back." He says this then I thank him then run to the Odair's old house knowing that they still haven't moved into their new house yet.

Once I get to the street I was stunned to see it empty. I would think it would be full of paparazzi and screaming girls but it wasn't. Then I think that there probable already waiting at the beach where they were going to thrown him a party tonight.

I walk up the porch steps to the front door and was about to knock the door when something out of the corner of my eyes caught my attention. I turn to see Finnick on the porch swings just looking at me.

"Hey Annie" Finnick said so grimly that it almost hurts to hear.

"Hey Finn" I say while taking a few steps away from him.

Finnick sees this and says "You look frightened Annie. I would too if I were you. I mean who won't be frightened being in the same place with a murder, and most of all alone with him."

"I don't think you're a murder." I say.

He lets out a bitter laugh then looks at me and says "Then what would you call me."

"I would call you a survivor, Finn. The only reason you killed those people is because the Capital made you. It was the only why you were going to get out of the area and come back home. You're not the murder Finn, the Capital is. You're just as much as a victim as those people you killed perhaps even more cause unlike them you lived and now you have to live with everything you saw and did for the rest of your life." I say this then look at the ground to afraid to see his reaction.

After a while he still hasn't said anything and I finally get the courage to rise up my head. Once I finally look at Finnick, I can see he was just staring at me like if he wants to see if I really meant it.

I was just about to ask him something when the front door opens up and Mrs. Odair comes out. And once sees me she smile at me and says "Oh Annie I didn't know you where here. Your Parents just left a couple a minutes to go get ready for the party."

"Yeah, I was just about to leave I just wanted to see Finnick to tell him it's nice to have home before the party." I say with a smile.

"Would you like to come in? You're always welcome in our home Annie." Mrs. Odair says.

"Thank you Mrs. Odair but no it getting late and I should get going if I want to be on time for the party." I say still smiling.

"Well then I see you later." And with that said Mrs. Odair goes back inside and closes the door.

Finnick is still staring at me and still hasn't said anything so I say "Well got to go, so see you later."

And with that I turn around and start walking down the steps but then stop when I hear Finnick say my name. I turn around only to find him now standing up and on the top of the steps.

"Yeah" I say.

"Thanks for being the only person to look at me without thinking the worst of me." Finnick says.

"You're welcome Finn" I say with a smile then turn back around and start walking back to my house.

Once I reach my house I go straight to my bathroom and throw my dirty clothes in the hamper and take a shower.

Once I leave the bathroom, I go straight into my room to find Mags sitting on my bed with a box in her lap.

"Mags" I say so shocked. She looks at me and smile and lays the box on the bed then gets up from my bed and starts walking over to me and gives me the biggest hugs she has ever given me then says to me "I missed you so much. You have no idea."

I smile at her then say to her "I missed you too but what are you doing here?"

"While I came to see one of my favorite people in the world and to also bring her a gift." Mags say while reaching for the box on my bed then handing it to me.

I open the box and in it were two things a small black heels and a beautiful short blue dress that had a belt in the middle of it.

"Mags it beautiful but I can't take this." I say.

"Don't you dare say that you can't take this from me. You're family to me and family never rejects something from their family." Mags say with a smile.

"Okay, I'll put it on. Thanks Mags" I say with a little smile.

"You don't have to thank me; we're family that's what we do for each other." After Mags says this she helps me get into the blue dress and black heels. And she even helps me put my hair down with little curls at the bottom.

Once I have some lipstick on Mags makes me spin around for her before she says "You look beautiful."I smile at her and say thank you then grab her hand as we walk down stairs to the living room where the rest of my family was.

As we walk in they say how great I look and I thank them as we start leaving the house to the beach where the party was going to be. Once we get there we all look at the place in shock because it all looks so beautiful. The beach had a big stage with a huge band playing and a huge dance floor. And in the back of the dance floor was chairs and tables were people could eat all night long.

As always we do, we go sit at one of the tables as Mags goes sit at the victors table with Finnick, Taylor, and Tommy. After a long and boring speak the Mayor does half of the guests go and dance when the other half goes eat.

I go and find Mason and Eva already waiting for me on the dance floor. Once they see me Eva whispered into my ear "Isn't it too early to make the boy drool."

I smile at her and tell her "It's never too early."

And with that said we start to dance for what feels like hours till I feel a tap on my shoulder.

I turn around to find the Mayor in back of me.

"Hello Annie Belle, I have a few people here who say they would love to hear you sing a song. Would you mind going up on stage for a song or two?" The Mayor asked with a nice little smile on his face, waiting for my answer.

I look at him with a shock expression. I have no time to think because right away Mason comes from in back of me and says "She would love too."

I throw him the dirtiest look I have ever given him and right before I can say no the Mayor says "That's great. I can wait to hear you sing Annie Belle."

I give him a fake smile as he turn around and walks away then turn to Mason and slap his arm as hard as I can and smile when he yells out in pain and says "What was that for?"

"You know what that was for" I say still super mad at him.

He smiles at me then says "Well sorry for thinking you have an amazing voice and wanting everyone to know that."

I was just about to answer him when a woman on stage was saying my name to go up stage and as she did so the whole crowd started cheering like crazy.

Before I even know what's going on, I'm thrown on stage where the band is and are waiting for me to tell them what I was going to sing. I whispered into the drummer's ear the song and he tells the rest of the band. Once I'm sure they know the song I walk up to the microphone and then the band starts to play the song.

(Jennifer Lopez - Until It Beats No More)

I was down for the count  
>Feelin' like I'd come to the end<br>Nothin' really mattered  
>Nothin' left for me to mend<br>(Oooo)

And then you came and I still couldn't see  
>Till you tore down every wall in me<br>How you healed me with your patience  
>If it's all I ever do<br>I'll never stop loving you

Cause I'm alive  
>I can breathe<br>I can feel  
>I believe<br>And there ain't no doubt about it  
>There ain't no doubt about it<br>I'm in love  
>And it's all because of you<br>I was fading but you pulled me through  
>Cause I'm awake<br>I survived  
>I was hurt<br>Thought I died  
>And there ain't no doubt about it<br>It's love and I have found it  
>Feel the beat again<br>Stronger than before  
>I'm gonna give you my heart<br>Until it beats no more

Was in a place for the pain  
>With a broken down heart in despair<br>He took away my feeling

And made it hard for me to care

(Oooo)

But then you crashed through the door to my soul  
>Put back all the pieces and made me whole<br>I was living in the past

(Oh no)

Now I'm never lookin' back  
>I'm never lookin' back<p>

Cause I'm alive  
>I can breathe<br>I can feel  
>I believe<br>And there ain't no doubt about it  
>There ain't no doubt about it<br>I'm in love  
>And it's all because of you<br>I was fading but you pulled me through  
>Cause I'm awake<br>I survived  
>I was hurt<br>Thought I died  
>And there ain't no doubt about it<br>It's love and I have found it  
>Feel the beat again<br>Stronger than before  
>I'm gonna give you my heart<br>Until it beats no more

Whatever you want me to  
>I'm gonna see it through<br>All that I ever do  
>Never stop loving you<p>

Cause I'm alive  
>I can breathe<br>I can feel  
>I believe<p>

(Hey yeah)

And there ain't no doubt about it  
>There ain't no doubt about it<br>I'm in love  
>And it's all because of you<br>I was fading but you pulled me through

(Fading but you pulled me...)

Cause I'm awake  
>I survived<br>I was hurt  
>Thought I died<br>(Hey yeah)

And there ain't no doubt about it  
>It's love and I have found it<br>Feel the beat again

(I'm much stronger, so much stronger than before)

I'm gonna give you my heart

Until it beats no more...

As I finish the song everyone cheering like wild animals but I wasn't paying attention to them as Finnick catches my eyes as he sits down by Mags, just watching me. I can't help but send him a smile and once I do he smiles back to me but there something different about this smile that he was sending me then all the other time he smiled since he got back. This smile wasn't cold and hard as all his other smiles this one is innocent, loving and caring.

(One hour later)

After I sing for at less an hour I final get tired and decided to join Mason and Eva at the dance floor for a while before heading for a short walk on the beach far away from the party.

As I am taking the short walk I can notice someone up a head of me. As I got closer I could see Finnick sitting on the sand all alone. I start walking up to him before he can see me but once he hears me he's up in an instant and with a knife in his hand, spin it around like crazy.

"Finn, it's me Annie." Once he sees me he puts the knife down and smiles at me.

"Annie, what are you doing here?" He says still with a smile on his face.

"I can ask you the same thing since this is your party." I say as I go sit down where he was just at.

"Sadly it has to be." He says while sitting down next to me while taking a good look at me and after a minute he says "You look beautiful Annie."

I can't help but laugh at this and then he look at me like am crazy but once I stop laugh I say "You call me beautiful but from where am sitting it the other way around."

"You're wrong, I may look beautiful from the out but inside I'm not but you, you're beautiful from the inside and out."

I look at him in shock because he's one of the last people that I would think would call me beautiful. I smile at him and as I do a piece of my hair falls into my face and before I can move it out of my face he grabs it and puts it in back my ear.

"Thanks" I say and he smiles at me and says "Anytime Annie."

I was just about to say something when we hear someone clear their throat in back of us and once Finnick hears this he's up in an instant again with the knife but once he sees it Mags he put the knife down again

"I was wondering where you two went and now I see where." Mags say with a little smirk on her face as she looks back and forth at Finnick and me. "Well sorry for interpreting but Annie your family going home and Finnick they want you to take more pictures."

Once Mags says this I get up from the ground but Mags stops me and says "Please take your time, I keep them busy while you two finish up here." And with that she start walking away from us and back to the party.

Finnick and I exchange a look that said only one thing: What the heck was that?

Once we get back to the party Finnick is dragged away by a bunch of girls. And I go find my family who were waiting for me and once they see me they ask me where I was but I tell them that I was dancing with Mason and Eva. My parents fall for my lie but for so reason Jason only gives me the: I know your lying look but like always he doesn't say anything about it. And I can't help but feel glad that I have a big brother like him.

We walk home in silent and we only say something as we go to are rooms and say goodnight to each other.

Once I get into my room I jump right into my bed not caring that I still had my dress on and fell right to sleep but not before thinking about one thing: _FINNICK_.

* * *

><p>Hope you guys liked this chapter because it toke me forever to write. And sorry it toke me a while to update it but I had a lot of things to do after school and lots of writers block but now that I don't have much to do or writers block, updates will come quicker.<p>

And just so you guys know Annie's game and the Quarter Quell well be a lot different than Finnick's and Pia's games because they will be a couple of chapters long.

Spoilers:

* * *

><p>In the next chapter you guys will see a little bit more of Annie and Finnick scenes and a little bit more of Finnick family and Mags and maybe even a little bit of Tommy too.<p>

* * *

><p>You guys can find Annie's locket and dress on my profile!<p> 


	7. The Funeral

Hey guys so here is chapter number seven.

In this chapter you guys will see a little bit more Finnick and Annie relationship grow and you guys will also see an emotional scene with Annie and Finnick at the end. And just a quick warning for you guys: there will be a couple of _DEATHS_ in this chapter.

Also thanks for everyone who reviewed and who add this story to their favorites. And to everyone who is reading this story. It means a lot to me.

Disclaimer: I don't own the hunger games.

Annie Belle (Annie) Point of view:

* * *

><p><span>(The Next Day)<span>

"Annie Belle" Jason says as he shakes me awake.

"Jason leave me alone, I want to go back to sleep." I say while throwing the covers of my bed over my head.

"Sorry Annie Belle, but you have to get moving if you want to help out the Odair move out of their house today." Jason says while throwing the covers of my bed of my head.

"Is that today" I say while opening my eyes.

"Yes and we promise Mom we would go and help them out. So get moving you only got 20 minutes." Jason says while walking out of my bedroom.

I groan as I get up from my bed and walking to my bathroom. Once in the bathroom I take off my dress, which I still had on from the night before, and put it in the hamper then take a short shower.

Once out of my shower I walk to my closet and pick out a black and white striped blouse with black belt on it and black jeans. Then I pick my black flats to go with my outfit and put my hair in a side pony tail with little curls at the end of it.

Once I'm finally done getting ready, I walk down stairs to the kitchen to find my family at the table already eating. I walk to the table and sit down next to Jason and take a plate and take some pancake before I start eating.

Once done eating, I help my Mother with the dirty plates before we all leave the house and start walking to the Odair's house.

At the Odair's street I can see Matt and his Father putting in a huge box into one of huge moving vans outside their house. Once my Father and Jason see them almost fall over with the box they runs over to them and help them lift the box into the van before getting into a deep conversation with each other.

I was just about to ask my Mother what I should do to help, when Mrs. Odair comes out of the house and walks over to my Mother and pulls her away from me and starts their own little conversation while packing more things into boxes.

I was just about to go over to them and help but then I looked up and saw Finnick sitting on the roof with his arms around his legs.

When I see him like this I can't help but feel compassion for him. He doesn't look like the young boy everyone saw yesterday who was strong, careless and fearless. Right now he just looks like a boy that is lost in a world that doesn't get him.

From where I was standing it looked like he was lost in his own mind. He did even look down when Mrs. Odair start to yell at him to get off the roof. He just keeps looking up at the sky, not caring about anything.

After standing their just watching him for a couple of minutes, I finally find the courage to walk into the house and upstairs to Finnick's room. Once I walk into his room I can see he hasn't packed any of his stuff, all the boxes that Mrs. Odair had put in his room, where all thrown to the corner of his room.

I start walking to the open window in his room to see Finnick still motionless on the roof top. I don't want to scare him afraid that he has a knife with him so I knock on the wall next to the window but once I do that I regret even coming up here.

Once Finnick hears me knocking he does the same thing from last night, but this time I can see he didn't have a knife but scissor. I guess Mrs. Odair hid all the knives after Finnick came back home, afeard that he might stab someone.

Once he sees it me, he lowers the scissor down then smiles at me and says "Annie, I didn't know you where here."

"Yeah, I just came a few minutes ago." I say as I jump on the roof and walk over to him and sit down next to his spot.

After a few seconds of complete silence, he finally sit down next to me and says "What on earth are you doing up here Annie."

I look at him and say "Helping a friend."

He laughs a bitter laugh before saying "You can't help me Annie, I far from fixing."

"I used to think that too, but then I saw you smiling at me at the party. And it wasn't that fake smile you were giving everyone, it was a real one. Then I saw that the old you was still there, he is just hiding behind a mask" I say still looking at him.

He turns to look at me for a second before saying "You really think that?"

I nod my head at him then said "You may not see it but I do, and trust me you're going to be back to normal in no time."

We sit there in silence for a few minutes before he finally speaks up and says "Thanks".

I look at him and ask "For what?"

"For being one of the only people to still believe in me even after everything I did." He says with a sad smile.

"You don't have to thank me Finn. We're friends, it what we do for each other." I say as I look down at are family who are still putting things into the vans. As I'm looking at them I catch Mrs. Odair looking at us with a little smile on her face but once she sees me looking at her she looks away quickly.

I can help but think about why she was smile at us that way but I my thoughts were quickly interrupted by Finnick saying "What are you think about?"

"I thinking about how you and I should start packing up your things in your room before your Mother gets mad at you." I lie as I get up from the roof and hold out my hand to him to get up.

He takes my hand and gets up from the roof then helps me get into his room without breaking my neck.

Once in the room we start packing up all the things he wanted to bring and as we do this I can see that he still has the scissor in his hand and can't help but say "Why do you carry that around with you?" Then I point to the scissor in his hand.

He looks down at his hand then looks up at me and says "I don't know, I guess it because I still feel like I'm still in the arena and I'm a feared that if I don't have something with me that I'll get kill or worst someone I love will get killed."

"Finn you're not in the arena anymore you don't have to worry about that stuff anymore. You're home now and nothing going to happen to you or anyone you love." I say as I hold out my hand for the scissor.

Finnick don't look happy about handing the scissor over to me but he doesn't fight with me and just gives it to me.

Once the scissor is in my hand, I go to the trash can that is in his room and throw it out. Then I turn back to Finnick and say "Well let's get back to work."

(An hour later)

After an hour of packing Finnick's things we finally finish. I was just about to walk out the room with a big box to the van when Finnick comes over to me and says "What are you thinking you're doing?"

"Bring this box downstairs." Once I say this Finnick shakes his head and says "No you're not. You'll end up breaking a bone. Why don't you take that little one over there?"

"What's the different if you bring it down?"I ask as he takes the box out of my hand.

"The different is that I have muscles and you don't." he says as he walks out of the room.

"What you call muscles I call a big bubble of nothing." I yell out the door and once I do I hear him laughing.

I roll my eyes as I get another box that is his room and start walking down stairs. Once I get down stairs I see Mrs. Odair packing something in the living room. I was just about to walk out the door when Mrs. Odair calls out my name.

I turn to her and say "Yes, Mrs. Odair."

"Thank you Annie Belle." She says to me.

"Why are you thanking me, I haven't done anything." I say.

"That what you think sweetie but you did much more than anybody else could have done." She says.

"I don't understand." I say still confuse.

"I'm talking about you helping Finnick. Annie, did you know that he was on that roof top since the minute he got up this morning and no matter how many time we told him to get off the roof and pack up his things, he wouldn't even listen to us. Then you come along and he does both things because you asked him to. And let not forget the scissors and knifes he was carrying around everywhere he went and just now I saw him without them. And that's because of you Annie."Once she finishes saying this to me, the front door opens and Finnick come in.

"What's going on?" Finnick asks as he walks over to me.

"Nothing, I was just asking Annie if she needs help with the box. It looked heavy." Mrs. Odair lies.

Finnick laughs as he hears this and takes the box out of my hand and says "And you call my muscles a big bubble of nothing."

"Thank you Mrs. Odair but I can do it myself." I say as I grab the box out of Finnick hand and walk out to the vans outside.

Once I'm done I go back inside and take the last box and bring it down to the van as my Mother comes out of the house and over to my Father.

"Dave (Annie's dad)" My Mother calls as she walks over to him.

"Yes honey" My Father says to her.

"Why don't you take the kids over to the house so they can start unpacking then you and the boys can come back to get the rest of the stuff, while William (Finnick's dad), Chloe (Finnick's mom), and I finish packing the last of things that are left." My Mother says.

"Sure, why not." My Father says as he takes both keys of the vans out of my Mother's hands and into his own hand.

"Drive carefully." My mother says and with that she went back inside the house.

Once she's gone my Father walks over to Jason and Matt and hands one of the keys to the two vans into Jason hand and says "Just follow me the whole way. Okay."

Jason nods his head then he and Matt jump into the van, just as my Father walks over to Finnick and I and says "Ready to go."

Finnick and I nod are head at him then he says "Then let's get going." With that said we all get in the van and start driving away.

After a short drive we finally arrive at the Victor's Village. The houses at the Victor's Village are gigantic. They have at least twelve bedrooms and ten bathrooms. A living room, TV room, washer room, kitchen, basement, office, dining room, library and pool in the back of the house. And the beach was right next to the Victor's Village.

We all get out of the van just as Mags gets out of her house and walk over to us.

"I thought you guys were coming later what happen." Mags say as we open the back truck of the van.

"Kate (Annie's Mom) thought it would be better to bring half the stuff first and leave the kids here to start unpack while we get the rest of the stuff." My Father says.

"Well I would love to help but I have to go into town to get some things done before Finnick's Victor's tour but I'm be back as soon as I can to help out." Mags said while putting a kiss on top of my head and walking away.

After Mags is gone we all start bring the box into the house and start unpacking them till my Father says "Jason…Matt, we got to start leaving if we want to be done by nightfall."

After the boys hear this they come running from upstairs with the keys already in their hand.

"Well about time boys." My Father says as he sees them.

"Sorry dad but we were busy." Jason says.

"Well then let get going." My Father says as he start walking to the door but then stops and looks at Finnick and I and says "Do you two think that you can handle being alone for a couple of hours while we get the rest of the stuff."

"I think we can manage being alone. Trust me." Finnick says coldly.

"Well then just call if you guys have need something." My father says to us then walks out the door with Jason and Matt.

Once the vans engine too far away to hear I move over to the living room to were some of the boxes where still at and start to unpack some of the stuff but stop quickly as Finnick garbs the box a throws it to the corner of the room.

I look at him like his nuts and say "What was that for?"

"Why the on earth do you want to unpack when we can do something so much more entertaining." Finnick says with a grin on his face

"But were suppose to unpack this stuff before everyone gets here. We can't just not do it because you want to do something more entertaining" I say.

"Oh, come on live a little. When was the last time you did something bad?" Finnick says.

"When did you become such bad boy?" I say with a smile on my face.

"When you became such a little goody two shoes.'' Finnick says.

"I not a little goody two shoes." I say, almost screaming.

"Really then let go to the beach for a swim and find out." Finnick says.

"Even if we do go to the beach I don't have a swimsuit to wear." I lie.

"You're such a little liar Annie. I know half of your stuff is over at Mags place and I'm pretty sure that you have at less one swimsuit to wear over there." Finnick says with an even bigger smile on his face.

"Okay, you got me on that one but Mags not home and I don't have the keys of her house here." I say.

"You and I both know that she has a spare key under her doormat." Finnick say as he grabs my hand and pulls me out of the house and next door to Mags's house.

Once at Mags's house Finnick gets the key under the doormat then opens the door. Mags's house looks just like the other Victor's houses but her house has something that no other Victor has in their house. She has a wall filled with pictures of tributes she has mentored. On the wall there are pictures of every single one of them. She even has their name at the bottom of them.

I once asked her why she liked keep all these pictures and she just said to me "So that their never forgotten." As I walk by the wall I can see she added two new pictures of Mia and Finnick. And just above their picture is Pia's. She looked so happy in this picture that I can't help but smile every time I see it.

Finnick sees me looking at the picture and pulls me away from it quickly and drags me to the stairs and says "You okay?"

"Yeah just fine, I'm going to go change upstairs okay" I say.

He nods his head as I start walking upstarts. Once upstairs I go to the room that Mags had gave me for when I sleepover on weekends.

I walk into the room and go straight to the closet and take out a pink two piece bikini to put on. And once it's on I pick out a blue tank top and blue shorts to go over the bikini and then put my hair in a bun on top my head.

Once I'm done I grab the first sandals I see then walk out the room and downstairs to see Finnick sitting on the couch waiting for me. Once he sees me his eyes look like if they were going to fall out of his head but he doesn't say anything about my outfit he just says "Ready to go."

"I am but you're not" I say as I look at what he's wearing.

"That what you think, sweet Annie but I was ready long time before you" Finnick says with a grin on his face.

I roll my eyes and say "You were planning this weren't you?"

"Maybe I was or maybe I wasn't you'll never know." Finnick says as he gets up from the couch and grabs my hand and pulls me out of the house.

Once outside we start to walk to the beach that was only a minute away. Once we get there we starts taking off are clothes and run straight the water.

I don't know how long we stay in there just race each other back and forth, diving into the water and making huge cannon balls but once we finally get out of the water the sun has finally gone down and the moon was shining above us.

Once we have all are clothes on we start walking back to the house only to see the moving vans outside the house. Once I see the vans I know that I was in deep trouble and that I was going to be grounded till the end of time. I grab Finnick hand and start running to the house.

Once we enter the house I can hear people talking in the living room and a little bit of crying too. Finnick and I take a deep breath before walking into the living room, only to find my Father, Mags, Matt, Jason and a couple of Peacekeeper. Once they see us the room goes silent.

"What's going on?" I ask.

"Annie….Finnick, something happen that you should know about" Mags says as she get up from the couch and walks over to where were standing.

"What happen and where are Mom and Mrs. and Mr. Odair?" I ask in a rush.

"Honey, that's what I want to talk you about. You see when you guys left the Odair's old house to come over here to start moving things. There was a fire at the Odair's old house. And no one knows how it started but honey I'm so sorry no one could save them. It was already too late." Mags said with tears in her eyes.

As I look at Mags I can feel my body going numb, and my heart beating faster than it was a minute. It wasn't true what I was hearing. They were lying to us. They just wanted to show us a lesson about leaving the house without them knowing, that was it. It just had to be. I'm so sure that at any minute they'll walk into the room mad at us for leaving the house but somehow I know I was lying to myself.

Mags wouldn't lie to me about something like this. And I can see from the look on her face that she wishes that she was lying but she's wasn't. They're gone but most importantly she's gone.

The women that would hold me at night, when I had a bad dream. The women who would miss work to stay home with me because I was sick. The women that said she loved me more than life itself. The women that promise me she'll never leave me. The women that said she'll never break any promises she made me but here I was with her broken promise and a broken heart.

Mags keeps saying how we're not alone in this and some other stuff but I don't listen to her. I don't care what she has to say to me. She couldn't bring back my Mother and she couldn't make me feel better for the first time in my life.

I look around the room for the first time since I got the news and I can see that everyone was a mess. Matt was on the floor next to the coffee table with his arms around his legs crying out his eyes. Jason is looking out the window trying not to show everyone that he was crying. My Father was on the couch just lost in his own mind. And the Peacekeeper's just looked bored to death, they didn't even look sorry that we just lost someone we love.

I finally look next to me to find Finnick just standing their motionless but even as he stands there motionless I could see in his eyes the hurt, pain, and the anger. It hurts to see him like this but there's nothing I could do to make him feel better or even make this go away.

As I stand there I can help but wrap my arms around him and hug him. At first I can feel him pulling away but then he finally gives in and I can feel his strong arms wrap around me with such a grip that I think that I might just break in half but as he holds me I think maybe just maybe, we can make this through _Together_.

(A Couple of Days Later)

"Annie, are you ready yet." Mags yelled from her living room downstairs.

I ignored her as I stare at myself in the huge mirror, which was on my bedroom wall at Mags's house.

As I look at myself I don't seem to recognize my own reflection. The girl in the stunning black dress looked nothing like me; I always had a beautiful smile on my face even when I'm down but as I stand there and try to put one on my face it just seems to fall right off.

It was pointless for me to even try to have a smile on my face today but from the time I was a little girl my Mother had always shown me to never have a frown on my face, because it only caused wrinkles.

As I finally gave up with the whole smile on my face thing, my bedroom door swing open and Finnick comes in not caring to knock.

"Mags said that the funeral, going to start in a 30 minutes and we have to get there at less ten minutes before." Finnick says as he walks over to my bed and sit on it. I turn around to get a good look like him and I could see that he was a bigger mess then me.

He looked like a walking zombie with the black circles under his eyes and the frown on his face. He was wearing a black suit with black shoes and even with the frown and black circles under his eyes he still looks handsome.

I walk over to the bed and sit down next to him and look at him and say "I miss them."

"We all do, but you staying up here isn't going to bring them back or make the pain go away." He says.

"I know it just that….If I go down there then I finally have to accept that she's never coming home again" I say with tears rolling down my face.

"I know but if you don't accept it now, when will you." He says as he takes the tear off my face. "And you're not alone in this, I here with you and everyone downstairs right now is here for you just as much as I am."

I look at him as he get up from the bed and holds out his hand for me. I think about it for a moment before he says to me "I'll be right there with you, I promise". I finally give in and take his hand as I get up from the bed and walk out the door with him still holding my hand.

Once down stairs I could see everyone was there who cared for me, just as Finnick said. My Father and Mags were sitting on the couch with Eva's and Mason's parents talking about the sadness this brought on us all and Jason was talking to Matt next to the front door. And Eva was talking to her brother Garrett and Mason. And Mason's little sister on her brother's lap as he sits on a chair.

As they all see us the room goes silent. They all haven't seen me out of my room for days now and I could see that they all looked concerned. They don't speak up till I say "We should get going we're going to be late."

"Your right honey we should get going" Mags says as they all get up from the couch.

Finnick and I start walking to the door as everyone starts following us. Once outside, we all start walking to the beach to where we were going to throw the ashes of our parents.

Once at the beach I could see that most of the district was here. Most of the people there were people that work in the hospital with my Mother and Mrs. Odair. And the rest were people they taken care of and people they were friend with.

As we all go stand next to the Pastor, who was just about to start, when someone I thought I would never come face to face with comes walking on the beach.

Tommy comes strolling down the beach with Taylor, the Victor from the 54 hunger game. If looks could kill, I think I would have killed him on the spot.

As if he could feel me staring at him he looks at me and send me a sad smile and as he does this all I can think about is how badly I wish I could go over there and slap him so hard that all his teeth would fall right out. I wonder why his even here, he never cared for my family or Finnick's family. He wasn't even Finnick's mentor. He has no right to be here, he's the reason Pia's died. He the one that killed her, and even after five years later no one in my family have every heard a sorry from him.

I don't stop staring at him till Pastor, finishes he's speech and gives Finnick and me a box to where our parent's ashes lay.

As we walk over to the water I stop and take a deep breath in then help Finnick open the box. I look at the ashes and as a tear rolls down my eyes and say in my head "I'll never forget you. You'll always be my Mother and no matter where you are or how far away you are, I promise you that I will come home to you one day". And as I finish saying that I help Finnick throw the ashes into the ocean and with one finally goodbye, I finally let go.

(Midnight)

I lay on my bed with my eye wide open, not even close to falling asleep. It has been a few hours since funeral and I still can't get the picture of the ashes of my Mother out of my head. It like whenever I close my eyes I don't see my Mother, all I can see are those ashes.

I hate that's how I'm remembering her but I find it better that way then not remembering her at all. I smile to myself as I think about how she used to braid my hair at night before putting me to sleep and how she used to let me help her make dinner at night. I miss her so much that it hurts to think about it but I know that she's not coming back home, just like Pia.

I start feeling a little thirsty so I get up from my bed and tiptoe passed Mags's room and downstairs to where the gigantic kitchen lays in the huge house. Once I get a glass of water and start walk back to my room as I hear a scream come from next door.

I know who the scream belong to right away. I think that he would stop right away but he doesn't he keeps going and going. And like Matt staying with his girlfriend today and knowing Mags, is probably in a deep sleep, I knew that he had no one to wake him up from his nightmares so set the cup down and open the back door and start walking over to Finnick's house.

Once at his house I find his door open so I just walk right in to the house and up to his room. As I get to his room I could hear him talking in his sleep.

"It's my fault. I should have said yes. I should have never tested you, Snow." Finnick yelled as I walk into his room.

"What is Finnick fault and what did he test Snow at?"I think to myself as I walk over to Finnick who is rolling all over his bed, and sweating like crazy.

I start shaking him to wake up but he's still yelling and moving around till finally his eyes snap open.

"Annie, what are you doing here" Finnick says as he sits up on his bed.

"You were screaming. So I came to check on you." I say as I sit next to him on his bed.

"Sorry, I must have waken you up." Finnick says.

"You didn't, I was still up when I hear you." I say.

"Oh well thanks for waking me up." Finnick says with a little smile on his face.

"Anytime, Finn." I say as I get up from his bed and walk to the door but stop as I reach the door and turn around and look at him and ask "Finn, what do you mean by its all your fault and why did you say you should have never tested Snow?"

I could see even in the dark the shock look on Finnick face when I asked him the question. Once the shock passes he asks me "How do you know about that?"

"News flash Finn, you talk in your sleep. And don't try to change the subject." I say.

"It's…Its nothing Annie, just go back home now and get some sleep. I'll talk to you in the morning." Finnick says a little worry.

"I'm not leaving here till you answer my question" I say a little too loud.

"ANNIE, CAN YOU STOP BEING SUCH A LITTLE BRAT. YOU CAN BE ASKING ME THOSE QUESTIONS; IT COULD GET YOU KILL JUST LIKE IT GOT OUR PARENDS KILLED. SO JUST LEAVE AND NEVER COME BACK BECAUSE I DON'T WANT YOU HERE NOW OR EVER." Finnick yells at me as the tears roll down my face.

I stand there in shock at what he just said to me. I couldn't believe what I just heard. He just called me a brat and told me to never come back here again.

"Annie…I'm so sorry I…" He doesn't have time to finish because I run out the door before he can say anything more to me. I run all the way to Mags's house with tears coming down my face and my hair all messy.

Once inside Mags's house I fall into the ground crying like crazy. I can't stop because I'm so upset and hurt.

I can't believe he just said those hurtful things to me. I can't believe he turns his back on me when I need him the most.

After a while of just crying on the floor I finally run out of tears and just lay there to broken-down to move. All the pain and hurt just all went away and suddenly turn into rage. I hated Finnick for doing this to me. He told me that he would always be there for me but he lied to me. I thought we were friend, I thought he understood me but I guess I was wrong.

I finally get the strength to get off the floor but not before thinking one thing:

_Finnick Odair is dead to me._

* * *

><p>AN:<p>

Hope you guys don't hate me for making Annie hate Finnick but I had to do it but don't worry, she won't hate him forever, just for a little while. Anyways hope you guys like it, it didn't come out the way I pictured it but I guess it well do.

PS: Just so you guess know Annie's mom and Mrs. Odair used to work at the hospital as nurses. That why I put in the story Annie saw a lot of people who used to worked with her and taken care of in the funeral.

* * *

><p>Spoilers:<p>

In the next chapter you guys will see Annie a little bit older and how she's been for the last couple of years and you guys will even see her with a boyfriend. (And just so you guys know it not Finnick.)

And also Finnick and Annie friendship is still the same in the next chapter. They don't really talk to each other anymore and Annie still hasn't forgiven him.

* * *

><p>You guys can find Annie's outfits on my profile ;)<p> 


	8. Dinner and Questions

Hey guys so here is chapter number eight.

In this chapter you guys well finally see Annie at the age of 17. So that means that six years have passed since and Mom died and Finnick and Annie got in a huge fight. In this chapter you'll see that Annie still hasn't forgiven Finnick and you guys will even see Annie with a boyfriend.

PS. I forgot to add in the last chapter that the Victors had dinner rooms and library in there houses (when Annie was explaining how the Victors houses looked like) but I went back and added that in.(Just saying this because in some parts of this chapter Annie goes into a dinner room and in a library.)

And by the way thanks to everyone who reviewed and is reading this story. It means a lot to me.

Disclaimer: I don't own the hunger games or Kelly Clarkson What Doesn't Kill You (Stronger).

Annie Belle (Annie) Point of view:

* * *

><p><span>(Six Years Later)<span>

As I look out to the stunning ocean in front of me I can't help but feel at peace, safe, and at home but I knew what I'm feeling right now won't last forever as I know that reaping was only two days away.

Reaping, just thinking about the word brought goose bumps up my arm. To me the word meant pain, hurt, and lost but most of all it meant monster because only a monster could make such a horrible thing in life and feel no remorse.

Reaping day was meant to show everyone that we should never rebel against the Capitol because if they can do this to us they can do so much more. It was also to show us how it feels to lose someone that means the world to you. They don't care if the person your sister, brother, classmate, neighbor, or even your friend to them there were just a doll, and if the doll just happens to break, they can always find a new one to replace the old one in no time.

I have lost so many people because of reaping day and the hunger games. First I lost my big sister Pia, the person who used to be there for me, every time I need her to be. Then I lost Finnick, the person that said that he would always be there for me but instead left me all alone.

Finnick and I used to be friends, we were never very close but we still friends. He used to be my rock when I had nothing to hold me together. He used to be the person I thought I could say what I was feeling and would understand me with only, very little words said. I thought he would always be there for me like he told me he would but I guess I was mistaken.

After that night in his bedroom six years ago, things change between the two of us, I started hating him and hating him even more when he start to ignore me at first. He didn't even come up to me and say can we still be friends or Annie, can we just forget that we even had that stupid little fight; all he did was act like I meant nothing to him. And to be truthful it hurt me more then I let show. I always thought that he thought of me as one of his friends but I guess I was mistaken again.

After a year or so went by from our fight and us not talking to each other, he finally started talking to me again. It was nothing big it was mostly just a hi, how was school, or how's Eva and Mason but it never went further than that and it sure didn't make me hate him less, I think it made me hate him more because if he could say to me every time he saw me hi why could he just say sorry to me like he really means it.

As I sit here in the sand, I think about those days when he and I used to play on this beach with our families. As I think about those times, I can feel a smile come on my face. It was before Pia had gone off to the games or before Finnick turned bitter and mean. It was a time before the darkness, a time that I wish I had back but never will.

As I sit there lost in my own mind I can feel two strong arms go around my waist and lips go to my neck. As I feel kisses go up my neck, I can't help but feel my smile on my face grow bigger.

"Garrett, how many times have I told you not to creep up on me like that?" I say as I turn around to face Garrett.

Garrett had grown up a lot in the last six years and in a good way if you know what I mean. He wasn't that 12 year old boy anymore; he had grown into a young man now. And as he got older the hotter he got. He wasn't drop dead gorgeous like Finnick but he was handsome looking and as time went by a lot of people started to notice this too.

I never notice Garrett was turning into such a fine-looking guy till about a year ago when he started talking to me more and when he started to call me at night to see how my day went. I never really thought about Garrett being more than a friend to me but after a while things started to heat up between us and then after he kissed me, we can't keep on denying are feeling for each other anymore.

We feared that Eva would be mad at us so we told nobody that we were seeing each other at first but once we finally told Eva that we were seeing each other, she started jumping up and down and yelling on the top of her lungs how she was going to design our wedding for us.

It been a year now that we been together and I couldn't say I wasn't happy with Garrett because he did make me happy but somehow it felt so wrong being with him, like my heart is telling me that he's not the one for me. That he's still out there looking for me but the problem is will I ever meet him or have I already meet him?

"Sweetheart, you can tell me a million times but we both know that I'm still going to do it." He says with a smile on his face.

I roll my eyes at him then ask him "What are you doing here? I thought, I told you that I couldn't make plans today that Mags was planning a dinner for tonight and that I had to be there." I say.

"Yeah, I know I just wanted to see your beautiful face one more time before I head off to pick up Eva from swim practice." He says.

"Didn't she finish practice 10 minutes ago" I say as I look at his watch on his arm.

"Oh crap, I better get going. She's going to kill me." He says as he gets up from the sand.

"Before she kills you tell her to call me in the morning okay." I say as I laugh.

"Yeah, I tell her. See you tomorrow okay." He says.

I nod my head as he bends over and kiss me softly on the lips. Then he walks over to his truck that is only across the street from the beach and drives away.

After watching him leave, I start getting up from the sand and walk up the street to Mags's house. I stay at Mags's house more then I stay at my own house. For some reason Mags's house makes me feel happy and safe. At my house all I feel is hurt and pain everywhere I go. Everything in that house makes me think about my Mother or Pia and every time I think about them I always even up crying myself to sleep. I still go to visit Jason and my Father everyday but I find it so hard to walk into that house knowing that I won't ever walk in to see my Mother making dinner for us anymore or Pia picking out my outfits for school the next morning.

As I reach the front door of Mags's house. I take a deep breath knowing that tonight was going to be a long night. As I walk thru the door, the smell of food hits me like a bullet. I have always loved Mags cooking. She once tried teaching me how to cook but the only thing I cooked was a huge mess.

I go to the kitchen, to find Mags, my Father, and Jason trying to cook the fish that Jason had caught this morning. Once they see me, they all smile at me before Mags says to me "Annie Belle, go upstairs and change before everyone gets here."

"Okay but do you guys need help with anything. I could make the cupcakes if you guys want." I ask.

Jason laughs as he hears this then says "Annie Belle, we would let you help but we don't want are dessert to be burnt cupcakes."

"JASON" My Father yells.

"Dad, we all know it true. Annie Belle couldn't cook even if it could save her life." Jason says as he walks over to me and pulls me into a hug "But that's what we love the most about you little sis."

I can't help but smile at this because I know that they really do love me and that even if I wanted them to stop, they never will. Once Jason breaks our hug I say "So I guess that's a no then."

"Oh…That was more than a no that was a hell no." Jason says while laughing. I roll my eyes at him as I leave the kitchen and go upstairs to my bedroom. Once in my bedroom I take off my sandals and walk over to my bathroom and take off all my clothes then put them in the hamper as I jump into the shower.

After taking a long shower I walk out of the bathroom and into my bedroom and go straight to my closet and pick out a nice white dress then I pick my black flats to go with them. Then I let my hair down to complete the outfit.

Once I'm finally done I go downstairs to the living room to find Taylor there with Jason talking on the couch. I walk over to them and say hi to Taylor, who I grown to see as a good friend of mine. Taylor, who is in his mid thirties, became close to me after Finnick and I stop being friends. We became close after I heard him singing on his piano one day as I walked by his house. He's voice is incredible, when he sings all you want to do and stop and listen. He was the one that showed me how to play the piano and flute in just three weeks.

I was just about to start a conversation with them when I hear the door bell. Knowing that Mags is busy cooking I yell out "I'll get it" then walk to the front door and open it, only to see Finnick standing there looking like a God.

Finnick hadn't changed much in the last six year. All that change was that he had gotten a lot taller and had gotten a lot more muscles. He looked a lot like his older brother Matt, if I did know any better I would think they were both twins. He was wearing a blue shirt with black jeans with a black leather jacket. In his hands I could see that he brought his and Mags's favorite snack, sugar cubes.

I look in back of him to see him all alone, I thought that Matt would come too but then again he had just gotten married and had just moved into his new house with his wife so I don't think he had the time to come over.

"Hey" Finnick says to me with no emotion.

"Hi" I say coldly as I move aside so he can come in. He comes in and without saying anther word to me, goes to the kitchen to find Mags. I watch him go and all I can feel is anger. All he said to me was "Hey", not even a "How you been Annie" or an "Annie, you look nice", just "Hey".

Is that what he says to all his stupid Capitols whores? I don't even know what they see in him, all he does to them is sleep with them then leave them in the morning. It makes me sick just thinking about it but that still doesn't stop me from wondering if he has a kid out there somewhere.

I shake the thought quickly out of my head as I think, I didn't care if he sleeps with all the women in the world or if he has a billion of kids out there, he left me when I need him the most. He lied to me, told me that he would always be there for me but never was. I don't need Finnick anymore I have Garrett now, and he's everything I need.

As I say this in my head to myself, I can help but feel like I'm lying to myself. I do need Finnick more then I like to say, I do. He was the only one who fully understands me. He's the only one, I really did need but I would never say that out load because he left me all alone and I'm to fright that if I do let him in again he'll just leave again. So it's better for me to hate him so that I never let him back in.

I was still lost in thought that I didn't hear Jason calling my name to eat till he came over to me and started shaking me.

"Okay, Jason I'm going, can you stop shaking me now." I ask with a smile on my face. He finally stop but then looks at me and says "What were you thinking about that made you so lost in thought" Jason ask with a serious face.

"Reaping, Pia, Mom…same old stuff."I lie.

"I know it hard this time of year, but you always have me here for anything you need" Jason says.

"I know." I say to him as I pull him into a hug. We don't let go of each other till Mags calls for us to go to the dining room to eat. We walk into the dining room to find everyone talking and sitting. We quietly walk over to are sits that are next to each other. As I sit down I look out of the corner of my eyes to find Finnick staring at me. He was next to Mags and my Father all the way at the end of the table. I wonder why he was staring at me but then quickly push it a side as we all started eating.

Once where all done eating, I help Mags with the dishes in the kitchen as the boys go into the living room to talk about men stuff. Once Mags and I finish we go out to the living room to find the boys drinking beer and talking about how they all should go fishing together. Mags goes sit near Finnick while I sit next to Jason.

The boys keep talking but I pay no attention to them till I start looking around the room to see that Taylor wasn't in the room. Knowing Taylor, I get up and walk over to Mags's library were she keeps her huge white piano. I find him there sitting on the bench of the piano, just looking at the piano. I walk over to him and sit next to him and ask "You okay?"

"Yeah, I just keep on thinking where the time went. I remember you being a little girl run to my house just so we could sing together." Taylor says with a smile on his face.

I smile as I hear this because growing up I always loved running straight over to his house to learn more about music. He was my teacher to music and for that he will always be special to me.

"You know I never thought my life would turn out this way you know. I always thought that by this age I would be married with at less two kids. I never thought that I would be lonely and a slave to the Capitol." Taylor says to me, grimly.

I stare at him as he says this to me, "What did he mean slave of the Capitol." He was free of them. All the victors were or at less I hoped.

I was just about to opening my mouth to ask him, when I hear someone in back of us yell "Taylor". As I turn around I could see Finnick behind us, and from the look in his eyes I could see he was angry and my guess is that he heard Taylor and I conversion and something had upset him but what.

"Annie go to the living room, I need to talk to Taylor for a minute." Finnick orders me, coldly, as he looks at Taylor.

I look at him in shock; he has no right to order me around. I wasn't five and even if I was he still had no right. He lost all his rights to me the moment he left me all alone.

Without thinking I stand up and put my hands on my hips and say "What the hell give you the right to order me around. The last time I check, you didn't even have the guts to have a full conversation with me. So please tell me what gives you the right to order me around, like I'm your pet."

"Annie, calm down and please give Finnick and I a minute." Taylor asks me as he stands up and puts his hand on my back. I try to calm myself down but I don't want to, all I want to do is blow up in Finnick face for everything he's done to me.

Taylor saw me wanting to yell at Finnick so says in a serious voice "Annie Belle, please calm down". After taking a few deep breaths, I finally calm myself down a bit and find the strength in me to storm pass Finnick and out of the room.

I slam the door behind me as I walk out of the room, and once I do, I can hear Finnick raising his voice at Taylor as he say "What were you thinking? Annie doesn't know anything about the whole Capitol thing. We all have tried are best to keep her. We don't need you to be going around with your big mouth, telling her these things."

I press my ear next to the door to hear better, only to hear Taylor say "Maybe it time one of us finally told her the truth. I tried of hiding all these secrets from her. You can't stop her from finding out, she will and when she does find out, she going to hate us all." Taylor yells back to Finnick.

I was just about to hear Finnick's response when I hear someone say "Annie Belle" in back of me. I turn around to find Mags in back of me with her cane.

"What were you doing standing there?" Mags ask.

"I…I thought I hear someone yelling so I was just about to make sure everything was alright in there." I lie.

Mags, gives me the "I know you're lying" look but doesn't say anything about it and says "Okay, do you want to come to living room with me. I just baked some cookies and thought we all can have some while having a little discussion."

"Oh...I'm still super full from dinner so I think I'll pass this time and go upstairs to my bedroom and get some sleep." I say.

"Oh…well goodnight and see you in the morning" Mags says as she walks over to me and gives me a kiss on the top of my head.

I smile at her and say "Goodnight" then rushed upstairs to my bedroom. Once I'm inside my bedroom I fell on my bed thinking about what Taylor and Finnick had said.

I didn't understand anything that happened tonight. Why did Taylor say that he was the Capitol slave and why did Finnick get so mad at him for telling me this? And why did Taylor say I would hate them all when I found out the truth? And what was the truth?

My head was spinning with all these questions but no answers. I wanted answers; I wanted to know what everyone was hiding from me. I wanted them to stop treating me like a baby. I'm seventeen years old, I wasn't a baby anymore. They need to start trusting me or Taylor was right:

I just might, start hating them all.

(The Next Day)

I sit on my bed as the same thoughts go around in my head. I haven't left my bedroom since last night and to honest I really didn't want to. I know I should be spending all the time I can with my family and friends as I know that reaping is tomorrow morning but I can't find the strength to face everyone.

I know Mags is get worry as she keeps knocking on my door and asking me if I'm okay but I don't answer her and after a while she finally get the message and leaves. I know she has called Eva, Mason, and even Garrett because all three of them haven't stop texting or calling me all day but I don't answer them either.

I knew that I couldn't stay up here forever but if I could, I would. My life was just a plain mess and nothing I do can help me cleaning it up, People have tried to clean it up but once they do it just gets mess up again.

I remember when my life wasn't such a mess, when the only thing that was a mess was my bedroom. I remember waking up with a smile on my face every day but now I only wake up with a frown on my face because I know things will never be the same in my life.

As I think of my life before I hear my cell phone go off next to me again. I guess its anther message from Eva or Mason telling me to text them back. I was about not to look at the new message, when I thought about how it might be something important so I grab my cell phone and look at the text that Eva just sent me.

Once I open the text message, I wish I never given out my number to Eva.

In the message she writes:

Annie Belle, you better get your ass moving and get change, we're all coming to get you in 30 minutes to go to the bonfire. And don't you dare try to act all sick and stuff to not go because I will drag you out of that house kicking and screaming.

I groan as I know that if Eva wanted something she always finds a way of getting it. And knowing her she would drag me out of the house kicking and screaming. I knew that there was no way out of this so I text her back saying:

Okay you win; I'm going to start getting ready right now.

Once I text her I get up from my bed and throw my cell phone on the bed as I walk over to my bathroom. Once in the bathroom I take off all my clothes off and throw them in the hamper like I always do and jump into the shower.

Once I'm done with my shower I walk over to my closet and pick out a nice blue and grayish dress that has a handkerchief hemline at the bottom. Then I pick out my white heels to go with the dress and curl my hair and leave it down.

Once I'm done I go over to my jewelry box that is on my white makeup table and take out Pia's locket and put it around my neck. I rarely take the locket off but for some reason I always take it off when I can't stand to thinking about her anymore. It gets harder for me to think about her when reaping comes around but the locket was the only thing I had left to keep her memory a live to me and I wasn't going to let the Capitol take that away from me too.

As I take one finally glance at myself in the mirror, I hear the door bell ring. I take a deep breath as I know that tonight might be the last night I spent with one of my friends. Anyone of us can become a tribute tomorrow and if that happens we might never see that person again.

I walk out of my bedroom and downstairs to the living room to find Eva, Mason, Garrett and Mags waiting for me. As they see me come in I can see all the smiles on their face. I guess they were all happy that I finally came out of my bedroom.

"I'm ready, so let's go before we the last once there."I say to them. They nod their heads and start walking to the door but before we can all get of the house Mags stop us and asks us to let her take a picture with her camera. We all say yes and we all join together as she takes a picture of us.

Once she's done she smiles at us and tells us to have a good time. I smile at her then walk over to her and hug her and kiss her on her check and say "I'll be back before midnight."

She looks at me and says "Make that 1:00, and in joy yourself for once."

I nod my head then turn around and walk over to my friends and boyfriend. We all smile at each other as we leave the house and walk over to Garrett's truck that is right outside Mags's house. As Eva and Mason climb into the back of the truck, I open the door of the next to the diver seat and was about to climb in when Garret grabs my hand softly and spins me around to face him. Before I even know what's going on he press his lips to mine and kiss me passionately.

Once we separate from our kiss, he looks at me in the eyes and says "You look beautiful in that dress." I smile at him and say "Thanks but your just saying that because I'm your girlfriend."

"Trust me, even if you weren't my girlfriend I still tell you how beautiful you look to night." He says to me.

I can feel the smile on my face grow bigger as he says this to me. He was such a great guy and he really did make a smile appear on my face everyday but no matter how may time I try, I didn't ever think I'll love him.

We were both so lost in the moment that we forgot that Eva and Mason were in the back of the truck till Eva rolls down the window of the truck and yells out "Okay, I know I said I was totally okay with you two being together but I never said you two could make out in front of me. So get both of your asses in this truck right now and let get going."

I roll my eyes at her then walk over to the truck and sit down just as Garrett closes the door for me. As soon as my door is close Garrett goes over to his seat and sits down and starts driving over to the bonfire.

After driving for at less ten minutes we finally reach the beach were the bonfire was held each year, we park the truck then we all start walk over to are other friends.

After a while of talking, we all start dancing but it doesn't last long as a Mayor comes over to where Garrett and I were dancing and taps me from behind.

I turn around to face the Mayor and right away I know what he wants. After Eva and Mason dragged me up on stage six years ago, the Mayor has always wanted me to sing on special occasion. At first I was scared to death but after a while I got used to being in front of crowds and learned how to act calm in front of them.

Before the Mayor can even open his mouth, I hold up my hand and say "You don't even need to say it."

He smile at me then says "I'm so excited to hear your beautiful voice again. I can't wait!" And with that said he walks away.

I turn back to Garrett and right away he knows I got to go, so he bends down and kisses me softly then says in my ear "Blow this place away, sweetheart."

I smile at him then walk over to the stage to where the band is. I walk over to Romeo, the drummer of the band, then whisper in his ear the song. He smile at me then tells the rest of the band as I walk over to the microphone as the band starts to play the song.

(Kelly Clarkson - What Doesn't Kill You (Stronger)

You know the bed feels warmer  
>Sleeping here alone<br>You know I dream in color  
>And do the things I want<p>

You think you got the best of me  
>Think you had the last laugh<br>Bet you think that everything good is gone  
>Think you left me broken down<br>Think that I'd come running back  
>Baby you don't know me, cause you're dead wrong<p>

What doesn't kill you makes you stronger  
>Stand a little taller<br>Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone  
>What doesn't kill you makes a fighter<br>Footsteps even lighter  
>Doesn't mean I'm over cause you're gone<p>

What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger  
>Just me, myself and I<br>What doesn't kill you makes you stronger  
>Stand a little taller<br>Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone

You heard that I was starting over with someone new  
>They told you I was moving on over you<p>

You didn't think that I'd come back  
>I'd come back swinging<br>You tried to break me, but you see

What doesn't kill you makes you stronger  
>Stand a little taller<br>Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone  
>What doesn't kill you makes a fighter<br>Footsteps even lighter  
>Doesn't mean I'm over cause you're gone<p>

What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger  
>Just me, myself and I<br>What doesn't kill you makes you stronger  
>Stand a little taller<br>Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone

Thanks to you I got a new thing started  
>Thanks to you I'm not a broken hearted<br>Thanks to you I'm finally thinking about me  
>You know in the end the day you left was just my beginning<br>In the end...

What doesn't kill you makes you stronger  
>Stand a little taller<br>Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone  
>What doesn't kill you makes a fighter<br>Footsteps even lighter  
>Doesn't mean I'm over cause you're gone<p>

What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger  
>Just me, myself and I<br>What doesn't kill you makes you stronger  
>Stand a little taller<br>Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone

Once I finish the song, like always everyone cheers like wild animals but I'm so used it that I block out all the people cheering and look around and find Garrett smiling and clapping.

I smile at him then get off stage and walk over to him and kiss him on the lips hard. Once we break from the kiss he smiles at me and says "You were wonderful up there."

"Thanks" I say as I grab his hand and lead him to where everyone is dancing.

After a while of dancing and laughing around we all get tired so we all go to where we parked Garrett's truck and get in. We start talking and laughing but stop shortly as we get to Mason's house.

"Well, see you all tomorrow. And don't forget to wear something pretty girls." Masons says as he gets out of the truck. We watch him go in his house then drive off to Eva's and Garrett's house.

"We are you driving here we still need to drop Annie off." Eva says to Garrett.

"I do, you don't." Garrett says to her.

"Oh...I get it you want to spend some extra time with Annie and don't want me to ruin it. Okay you two win, but just remember reaping tomorrow and we need to get up early." Eva says with a wink as she gets out the truck.

We wait till she's safely inside before we drive off to Victor's village. Once in front of Mags's house, Garrett turns the truck off before jumping out of his seat and walking over to my door and opening it for me.

I smile at him then say "Thanks" as he grabs my hand and walks me to the door of the house.

I stop and turn around to him and ask "Are you scared about tomorrow?"

He nods he head before saying "Yea, I think everyone is. Aren't you?"

"Of course I'm but I'm mostly scared of losing someone I love. I don't think I can take it if someone I live dies on me again. I think I'll lose my _sanity_." I say to him.

"I promise you no one's going to die on you. The reaping going to pass like a blur and all of us will be safe. Okay." He says.

I nod my head then kiss him before saying "You better start going, it really late and we need to be up early."

He nods he's head the kisses me one more time before saying "Goodbye". Then he walks over to his truck and gets in and waits till I'm in the house to drive off.

Once I shut the front door close, I silently make my way upstairs to my bedroom. Once inside my bedroom, I change out of my dress before getting into bed.

Once in bed, I wait for sleep to come but it never does. The thoughts from this morning come but this time they come with more question.

The questions don't finally stop till sleep finally hits me and everything goes black.

* * *

><p>AN:<p>

Hope you guys don't hate me for giving Annie a boyfriend that wasn't Finnick. I never wanted to give her a boyfriend that wasn't Finnick but I thought it would be so stupid if Annie never had a boyfriend till Finnick came along. And to be honest I don't really like Garrett that much, and the funny thing is I was the one that made him up, I guess that I just love Annie and Finnick together to much to see her with anyone but just so you guys know Garrett and Annie won't be together for too long, because I really hate writing scenes with Annie and Garret together!

And another thing, what do you guys think that Finnick and the rest of the victors are hiding from Annie? We all know that the Capitol make Victors sleep around with people but is there something more that there hiding from her? Well, I can tell you guys right now that you guys will find out in the next couple of chapters.

* * *

><p>Spoilers:<p>

In the next chapter you guys will finally see the reaping for Annie's games. And you guys will even see a lot more Finnick in the next chapter. And there will even be a heart to heart talk with Annie and Finnick.

* * *

><p>You guys can find Annie's outfits on my profile and how the victor's houses look like ;)<p> 


	9. Heart to Heart Talk

Hey guys so here is chapter number nine.

In this chapter you guys well finally see the reaping for Annie's games and a lot more Finnick. And there will even be a heart to heart talk with Finnick and Annie. And just so you guys know and are not confuse in the beginning of this chapter Annie is asleep and having dream.

And I'm so sorry for the late update but I been busy with a lot of stuff for last couple of weeks. And to be honest barely have time to write but that _doesn't mean that I'm going to stop writing this story_ it just means that updates are going to take a while. So please be patience.

Disclaimer: I don't own the hunger games.

Annie Belle (Annie) Point of view:

* * *

><p><span>(Annie's Dream)<span>

I don't know how but somehow, I was standing the Odair's old living room in their old house. I hadn't notice but I wasn't alone as I looked around, I saw that there were more people in the room, people that should be died.

My Mother and Mrs. Odair were sitting on the couch talking and drinking tea, like they used to do every Sunday. And as I look over to the other side of the living room I could see that Mr. Odair and Finnick were playing Go Fish on the floor, one of Mr. Odair favorite games to play with his children when they were little.

I could see that they were all laughing and having fun, something I haven't seen in years. I could see Finnick smiling, his real smile as he beat his father at Go Fish. I smile at them as I see this, he looks happy for the first time in years.

"Annie Belle, what on earth are you doing standing over there for? Come here and sit with us." My mother said with a smile on her face.

I smile at her as I walk over to where she and Mrs. Odair are sitting and take a sit next to her. I could see she looked just the way I remember her. She still had those stunning sea green eyes, just like mine and dark flowing hair that was just above her shoulders. I was so lost in my own mind as I looked at my beautiful Mother that I didn't even hear the noise coming from the front door till Mr. Odair get up from the floor and walks over to the door.

I standing up again as Mr. Odair was inches away from the door but he stops out of nowhere as the door is thrown to the floor by five Peacekeepers with guns in their hands. Mr. Odair starts to yell at them for breaking the door down but stop shortly as a bullet is fired into his chest. I scream as I see him fall to the ground holding his chest tightly.

I stand there motionless as I see Mrs. Odair run over to her husband side but she is grabbed by a one of the Peacekeeper as she is inches away from him and is pushed into a wall. I watch her as she fall to the floor unconscious.

The Peacekeepers finally turn their guns at my direction but before they can shot I'm grabbed by Finnick and thrown in back of him as he shields me away from the Peacekeepers. Once I'm in back of Finnick, one of Peacekeepers lower their gun and say to us "I wish we didn't have to do this but orders are orders."

The Peacekeepers then turn their guns to my Mother's direction. I can see the happiness gone from her face and the hurt now.

She was scared but she still holds on a brave face and her head up high. I couldn't bear to see her hurt; I would rather be shot at million before having to watch that, so before they have time to pull the trigger I find the courage to push Finnick out of my way and push one of the Peacekeeper that is pointing the gun to her out of the way but as I do I hear a gunshot go off.

I start to hear Finnick and my Mother yelling like crazy, I thought one of them had gotten shot but as I looked down to my stomach all I can see is blood on my blouse.

(End of Annie's Dream)

I jolt up from my bed as I feel someone shaking me awake. I was screaming as the person tried to calm me down by telling me soothing things into my ears. After a while of the person rubbing my back and whispering smoothing things into my ears, I finally stop my screaming and slowly open my eyes to find Finnick standing next to me with Mags at his side.

Once I see it's them and not the Peacekeepers from my dream, I quickly put my hand to my stomach, where I had dreamed I had gotten shot and find it perfectly fine. I finally, slow down my breathing as I start to realize that it was all, just a dream.

"Annie Belle, are you alright? We heard you screaming from downstairs." Mags says to me as she sits down on my bed, rubbing my back.

"I…I think so." I say still a bit shaken up.

"Oh honey you're still a bit shaken up, I'll go downstairs to get you some water. Okay" Mags says to me. I nod my head, to her as she gets up from my bed and walks out of my bedroom.

Once she gone, I close my eyes and lay back on my bed, forgetting that Finnick was still even in the room with me till he finally speak up and says "Bad dream" I open my eyes at the sound of his voice. I was still very mad and confuse about everything that happen two days ago.

We haven't talked at all since then but every time he sees me he looks at me oddly, like if he knows that I heard him and Taylor conversion. I'm sure, that Mags told him because they have always been super close after his games.

I think he sees her as his Mother, like he lost his so young. I can understand why he would, Mags has this way of making you feel safe and loved, just like a Mother is suppose to do.

I pull myself up from the bed again to see that he hasn't moved away from me. As I stare into his sea green eyes, I say to him bitterly "I would tell you but you wouldn't care. So why waste my breath?"

"Annie, I care more then you know." Finnick says to me just as Mags walk in with a glass of water in her hand.

Before I have a second to even think about what he said to me, he storms out of the room without saying anther word to me. Once he's gone, Mags gives me the glass of water in my hand then tells me to drink as she sit back down on the bed next to me. Once I finish drinking the water I give the glass cup back to her and say "Thank you" to her.

After a few seconds of silence Mags finally asks me "What happen between Finnick and you that make him storm out like that?"

I look at her in the eyes and say "He's mad at me but that nothing new to me."

Mags shakes her head in despondent then says to me "I wish you two would just get along as when you guys were little."

"Mags, it's not my fault, he's the one that changed into a jerk." I say.

"Honey, he wasn't the only one that changed. You changed a lot after your Mother's death. You aren't that little girl who would wake up with a smile on her face and who would never be seen frowning. Now you frown more than you smile and you cry more than you laugh. And you look at the world as if it was a monster." Mags says to me.

As I sit there and think about what she just said to me, I realize that it was true. I had changed a lot. I wasn't that little girl anymore that believes that the world was a beautiful place. Now I saw the world for what it truly was, a monster.

Mags start to get up from my bed but not before giving me a kiss on the forehead and saying "You better start getting ready, reaping starts at 12. And we can't be late." Then she walks right out of my bedroom.

I start getting up from my bed, and then slowly make my way to my bathroom. Once in my bathroom, take my clothes off and as always, put it into the hamper then jump right into my shower.

After taking a long shower to help me get the bad dream out of my head, I walk over to my closet and take out a white dress with a black bow in the middle. I put it on me before I put on black heels. Then I put my hair in a nice bun on top of my head and put on some makeup, even though I hated wearing makeup. The only thing I liked putting on my face was lipstick, anything more and I always think I looked like those people in the Capitol.

Once I'm done, I take a look at myself in my mirror and notice that I still had Pia's locket around my neck from last night. I can't help put let a tear slip from my eyes as I start to remember how six years ago on this day, I lost a sister and how threw the years, I lost even more.

I wipe the tear of my face and hold back all the other tears that I wanted so bad to let out. I don't want to cry, I don't want to be weak anymore.

I want to be strong and fearless like Pia was.

(Annie at Reaping)

As I stand in the section of the 17 years old with Eva on my left, I can help but feel as if something bad was going to happen today. Well it was reaping day after all and bad stuff always happens today but this was different. It was like my heart was telling me (more like screaming at me) to get the hell away from this place. I don't know why, and to be honest I didn't want to find out.

I was so lost in my own mind that I don't hear the screaming people, around me till a girl next to me started screaming, into my ear. I look up at the stage to see what making these people act like wild animals and as I do I see all the Victors walking on stage but most importantly Finnick walking on stage. I roll my eyes at him as he winks at the crowed which of course makes all the girls in the crowd go even crazier than before.

"If only they knew what an ass, he really was." I think to myself.

The girls finally calm down a bit as the Victors take their sits next to the Mayor and District four's escort Sophia Bossley. I look over to where Mags is sitting, as she looks around at the crowd. She quickly stops looking around as she finds me, she smile at me as she blows me a kiss, like always I act like I catch it, hug it and send it right back to her. Even after years of us doing this, it never seem to get childish for us.

Once I see Mags smiling at me I feel a lot better than before. I knew Mags won't let anything happen to me or the people I love but I knew that even if she tried, she couldn't protect us from the one thing we all feared the most, the_ Hunger Games_.

After all the screaming finally dies out completely, District four's escort Sophia Bossley comes over to the podium and like always says in a cheerful voice "Happy hunger games everyone and welcome to the 70th hunger games, like this year we all celebrating the 70th game, why don't we start with the boys first."

I feel Eva take my hand as Sophia reaches into one of the big jars next to her and pulls out a small piece of paper. As she start to open the paper up all I can do is wish it not Garrett or Mason but like every time I wish for something it, never come true.

"And the lucky boy is….Mason Hunter." As I hear Sophia say the name all I can do is stand there in shock. It couldn't be true; she must have said the wrong name. They can't do this to me again, not to my Mason.

I look over to Mason to see him in the same shock that I was in but he soon wipes the look of his face and places a fake smile on his face as he walk up to the stage and over to where Sophia is standing.

"Does someone want to volunteer?" Sophia asks the crowd in front of her.

I look around to see that nobody wanted to volunteer. Even the Careers didn't want to volunteer and we all knew why. Since we all hear the rumors of there being a new Head Gamemaker called Seneca Crane, who is planning one of the bloodiest games ever made in hunger game history.

"No volunteer, Okay then let move on to the girls now." Sophia reaches into the other jar that is on right next to her and just like before takes out a piece of paper.

I can feel Eva grip tighten on my hand as Sophia opens the slip up. Just as she's about to call out the name I look over at Mags, who looks like she at the edge of her seat but once Sophia calls out the name, her whole face goes white.

I don't understand why she's like that and I'm scared that she might be having a heart attack or even worst dying on stage. I look over to Finnick to see if he knows what's going on with Mags but as I look at him I can see anger and pain in his eyes. He looks just as white as Mags does but he looks even worst because he looks like he wants to kill Sophia.

I don't understand why, she done nothing to him that I know about.

I can see Tommy holding Finnick shoulder, trying to hold him back from attacking Sophia. He finally catches me look at me and looks at me with sympathy.

I don't understand why till I hear Sophia repeats the name again "Annie Belle Cresta, please come up to the stage."

I stand there in shock again; they just called out my name. Of all the names in the jar she had to pick mine. This couldn't be happing. They couldn't make Mason and I fight to the death together.

Eva finally lets my hand go and says in a weepy voice "Annie Belle, go. There waiting for you"

I look at her to see that she has tears coming down her face. I know that she is heartbroken of losing her two best friends in one day and all I wanted to do was hug her and tell her everything was going to be alright but then I'm be lying to her.

I finally shake that shock look of my face as I put a fake smile on my face and walk away from Eva and up to the stage to where Sophia and Mason are standing.

"Does someone want to volunteer?" Sophia asks the crowd in front of her again and of course, no one volunteers.

Then she smiles at Mason and I and says "Well then, tributes please shake each other's hand. And may the odds be in your favor." I shake Mason hand and as I do, I can feel his hands trembling a bit. I wanted help him calm down a bit but I couldn't.

I let go of his hands as I hear the anthem of Panem starting to play. I turn to the crowd as they start to cheer like crazy.

Once the anthem stops playing Mason and I walk of stage as the Peacekeepers come over to us, and start to walk us over to the justice building.

I try to hold Mason hand while walking to the justice building but every time I do, one of the Peacekeepers rip us apart. I was just about to say something when a group of Peacekeepers drag Mason and me into different rooms and tell me that I only had five minutes with each person and that after an hour they were taking me to the train.

After the Peacekeepers leave, I walk over to the velvet blue couch that is in the middle of the room and sit down on it as I run my fingers thru my hair. I keep running my fingers thru my hair over and over again for some reason it helps me stay calm as I wait for my first visitor.

I try to keep busy so that I wouldn't think about what just happen but nothing I did helped because I knew that in less than a week I was going into an arena with my best friend, to fight to the death with 22 other kids (not including Mason or Annie). And the worst part is that only one of us can comes out alive.

I know right away that I wasn't going to make it out alive. Sure I was a Career and have train for this for most of my life, just like everyone does in my district but I could never kill someone with my bare hands and because of that I had the biggest weakness of all the tributes.

I hate this, I didn't want to die and I sure as hell didn't want to think about it but it was the reality of my life now. I was going to die but if I was, I wasn't going to let Mason die with me. He was my best friend, no he is more than that to me, he is like my other big brother and because of that I knew that he was going to do everything in his power to keep me safe but I won't let him. He needs to live, not just for me but for Eva.

The door of the room opens up and Jason comes in. Once I see him I jump up from the couch and run to him. He opens up his arms and hugs me so tightly that I thought that I broke a bone.

I don't know how long we stay like this just in each other's embrace but after a while he lets go of me and looks at me in the eyes and says to me "Annie listen to me, you have to be stronger then you ever have in your whole life. You can make it thru this, and you can come home. You just have to believe in yourself."

I shake my head at him and let a tear fall from my eyes as I say to him "Jason, we both know I can't make out of there alive. I know you don't to lose me but it's the truth. I won't be coming back home, just like Pia."

Jason wipes away the tear of my face then says "Don't say that Annie, you will come back home."

I smile at him than say to him "Is that a bet?"

"No little sis, that's a promise" Jason says just as the door swings open and a Peacekeeper tells us time is up.

Jason kisses me on the forehead before saying "Remember I love you. And no matter what, you will always be my little sister." After he says this, he walks out of the room without looking back.

After a minute of waiting the door opens again and this time my Father comes running in and come over to me and hugs me just like just like Jason did to me a couple of minutes before. After a while he finally let's go of me and says "I'm so sorry this is happing to you, baby girl. I wish I could do something to stop them from taking you."

"Dad, It not your fault this is happing. We both know that you couldn't stop this from happing." I say to him.

I see a tear from my Father's eyes as he says to me "Your Mother would have been so proud to see how you grown into such a beautiful young women. I know that I'm the proudest Father in the world because I get to call you my daughter."

I hug him and say to him "I am so proud to call you my dad because you are the greatest one there is."

The door opens again and the same Peacekeeper from before tells us times up. My Father gives me one last hug before walking out of the room.

I can feel the tears building up behind my eyes but I push them back knowing that I couldn't be weak. I had to be strong not just for myself but for everyone that I love.

The door opens again and Eva comes in with red eyes and tears coming down her face. She runs to me and hugs me so tightly that I'm a little bit surprise that she had that much strength. Once she lets go of me she says to me "I just saw Mason and he was super worry about you."

"He shouldn't be worry about me. He should be worry about himself for once." I say to her.

"I knew but you know how he is." Eva says to me.

I wipe some of the tears of her face as I say to her "Eva, I'm going to make sure Mason come back home okay. So you have nothing to worry about."

Eva shakes her head at me before saying "You know he's not going to let you do that. He loves you too much. He's going to make sure that you come out of the arena alive no matter what."

"I know but I have to try, Eva." I say to her just as a Peacekeeper open the door and told us time was up again. I smile at her as I pulled her into one finally hug.

Once we finally let go she kiss me check before saying to me "You're like my sister Annie Belle and I'll never forget you no matter what." Then she walks out of the room before I could say anything.

I wait for a couple of minutes till the door opens up again. This time Garrett come walking in and once he sees me he wastes no time by run over to me and pull me into a passionate kiss. We keep on kissing each other for what feels like forever, we don't break the kiss till were both out of breath. I smile at him as he pulls me into a hug.

"Sweetheart, Promise me you'll come back to me." Garrett says to me while we're still in each other's embrace.

"Garrett, I can't promise you something, that isn't going to happen." I say to him as I break the hug.

"Sweetheart, I can't live without you. I can't be in this world where you're not in it."

"Garrett, I…" I cut off by Garrett kissing me again. Once we finally break apart he says to me "Annie, I love you so much and I been waiting for the perfect moment to tell you but I guess this is as perfect as a moments going to get."

I stand there in shock, did he just tell me he loved me. No, not today, I already had so much on my plate right now and I can't be dealing with this now. I stand there quietly, not knowing what to say. I didn't want to hurt his feeling and I sure as hell, don't want to lie to him.

He finally breaks the silence by saying "You do love right?"

"Garrett, I can't deal with this right now, so please don't ask me to answer that." I say to him.

He looks at me in shock. He looked so hurt as if I just shot him in the leg. I try to hug him again but as I do he push me back and walks right out of the room without saying anther word to me.

I stand there in shock, I get that I hurt him but he could have at less given me a break. I was being sent to my death in less than a week.

After Garrett leaves a minute later Matt and his new wife Jane come thru the door. They stay for a while but after a couple of minutes a Peacekeeper comes in and tells them our time is up. I hug both of them as they leave.

After they leave a wait till finally the door opens up again and this time Taylor come walking in. He sees me and walks over to me and pulls me into a hug. After a while he finally lets me go but then he grabs me by the hand and says "Annie Belle, listen to me you have to be on your feet at all times in the games and at all cost remember that you do what you think is right not what others think is. Do you understand?"

I nod my head then ask "Are you going to be mentoring me?"

He shakes his head and says "This year Mags and Finnick are mentoring but don't worry they knew what they're doing."

A Peacekeeper comes in and again says times up so I hug Taylor one last time before he walks out the door.

A couple of my friends from school come to visit me after Taylor leaves but they don't stay long and after a while I'm left all alone in the room.

I sit on the velvet blue couch as I wait for the Peacekeepers to take me to train. After what feels like forever the door of the room finally opens up again and the Peacekeepers tell me it's time to go. I get up from the couch and walk over to them and just as I do the door across from me opens up and Mason comes out with a group of Peacekeepers.

I try to walk over to him to hug him but one of the Peacekeeper hold me back and drag me out of the door of the justice building. The Peacekeeper finally let's go of me once where at the train station with Sophia and a million reporters. Mason and I stand there with fake smiles on are faces as they take a million of picture and ask as a bunch of stupid questions.

After a while the train doors finally open and were allowed into the train and once where all in the doors closes at once behind us and the train starts to move. The speed is so fast that I lose my balance and start falling to the ground but before I can hit the ground someone catches me in their arms.

I look behind me to see Mason holding me safely in his arms. I smile at him as stand back on my feet. Once I get used to the train a little I turn back to Mason, who is still standing at in back of me with is arms open ready to catch me if I fall, and wrap my arms around him and pull him into a tight hug. We stand there for a while just in each other's embrace but as we hear someone clears their throat next to us, we finally break apart.

We look next to us to see Sophia with a smile on her face looking at us as she says to us "Well, it nice to see that you guys know each other and are friendly, now I don't have to worry about you two killing each other on the ride to the Captol." She laughs a little after saying this, like it she said something funny.

Mason and I only stare at her; there was nothing funny to us, about what she just said. We were like family and for her to even say that to us makes my blood boil.

I look around us to see that Finnick and Mags were still not here. I really want to talk to Mags right now, she always knows what to say to me to make me feel better and right now I need something to make me feel better.

I look back at Sophia and ask "Where's Mags and Finnick aren't they suppose to be here with us."

Sophia shakes her head and says "You guys won't meet them till later; they have to do some things before meeting you two but I can see you're in a hurry to meet Finnick already. I can understand..." I cut her off by saying "The last person I would like to see right now is Finnick, I already next door to him and see him more then I need to, I really don't need to see him right now."

Sophia looks at me like if I just slapped her across the face. I can understand, everyone is in love with the guy and I guess this is the first time in her life that she heard someone say that they didn't want to see him.

Sophia keeps staring at me in shock but soon wipes off and puts another smile on her face and says "Well then, let me show you guys where your rooms are so you guys can get ready for dinner later."

Mason and I follow Sophia as she shows us are rooms. Mason's room is down the hall from mine, I ask if I can be put near him but she shakes her head and says no then shoves me into my room before walking off.

I look at the room to see that it remained me a bit of my room in Mags's house expect it was a bit smaller and my walls back home where the color of a dark purple instead of a dark green.

The first thing I do is walk over to the bathroom and take off my dress, and jump into the shower. After the shower I put on a robe on that shockingly me fits me perfectly and walk out to my room to the closet to find something to wear.

As I open the closet and my mouth falls open from shock. The closet is filled with dress, pants, shirts, and shoes all in different sizes. I pick out the black tank top that had a black and white striped bow on its side, and black pants. Then I put my hair in a pony tail just as I hear someone knock on the door.

I guess it Sophia coming to get me for dinner but as I open the door I see that it's not Sophia but Finnick. We stand there in silence before he finally specks up and says "Aren't you going to invite me in?"

"Why the hell would I do that?" I say to him as he rolls his eyes at me.

"Cause, I'm your mentor." He says to me.

"No way in hell, you're going to be my mentor. Mags my mentor, the girls go with the girl mentor and the boys with the boy mentor. That's the way it works. "I say a little too loud.

"Not always. And anyways Mags thought this would be better this way." Finnick says.

"Better for whom?" I ask.

"For you and Mason also thought this would be better." Finnick says.

"Don't I get I say in this?" I ask.

"No" Finnick says calmly to me.

"That's so unfair." I say.

"That's the way life is…unfair" Finnick snaps at me.

"I know life isn't fair, if it was I wouldn't be in this mess, now would I." I snap back at him.

"I guess so." He says as he walks pass me and into my room and walks over to my bed and sits on it.

I close the door and stand in front of Finnick ask "So what is it that you what to talk to me about. Is it what I'm good at because the only thing I'm good at…." He cuts me off by saying "Will talk more about that later with Mason and Mags. Cause I'm guess you two want to work together right."

I nod my head then ask "Then what did you come here for?"

"I just wanted to see how you're doing and if you need anything." Finnick says.

"I'm fine and I don't need anything from you. So can you leave now?" I say coldly to him.

"You're lying; you're not fine with this. You're mad and scared but you would never say you are because you think it made you look weak." I stare at Finnick as he says this to me. It was true that I was mad and scared but I thought keeping a straight face, no one would notice.

"First of all, you don't know me anymore, I have changed. And second of all, when did you start caring about me, was it this morning when I woke up scream." I say to him.

"I have always cared for you Annie, not just this morning but all your life." Finnick says.

"If you cared for me my whole life then where was you when I need a friend to cry on when I lost my mother? Oh, now I remember where you were, you where in your bedroom yelling at me at me for asking you some stupid questions." I say to him.

Finnick looks at me in the eyes then says to me "Annie when are you ever going to forgive me, it's been six years and you still haven't move on from that night. I wish I could go back and change the past but I can't and kills me because _I lost you_. You are the last person on earth I would want to hurt and when I did, all I wanted to do was die. I already lost my parents and then I lost you, and when I lost you it felt like losing a part of me." Finnick gets up from the bed and walk right in front of me "You were the like my sun Annie, just by you being there for me brighten up my day. When I thought I could never come out such a dark place, you came along and prove me wrong. I get that you feel like I left you, when you need me the most and I'm sorry that I did but I'm here now and I promise you that I'm not leaving this time."

I stand there in shock; he words hit me like a bullet. I never thought that he ever really cared for me. I just thought he just saw me as this girl who he used to know. I never knew he felt that way about me, if I had known I might have not spent the last six years hating him, while all he ever did was the opposite.

I'm still stand in front of Finnick when we hear a knock on the door. I'm still to in shock to open the door of what Finnick said to me so I don't open the door and neither does Finnick, all he does is stand in front of me, staring at me. The person at the door keeps knocking but finally gets tired of nobody answering the door, that they just open the door and walk in.

I hear a gasp in back of me; I turn around to see Sophia in back of us. She looks shock to see Finnick in my room, and to be honest I don't blame her. She wipes of the shock off her face and says in a cheerful voice "Dinners ready".

Finnick says behind me "Well be there in a minute, Sophia."

Sophia turns to leave but not before giving me a 'What the hell are you two doing in here' look. Once she gone, Finnick breaks the silence and says "I'm meet you at dinner." Then before I could answer, he was gone.

I still stand there in shock as I hear the door close behind him as he walk out of the room. I still couldn't believe that so much has happen to me today. Just yesterday I was just a girl who had the world at her finger tips and now I'm a girl who is about to enter her death with her best friend.

I was so lost in thought that I don't hear the door of the room open again or someone walking into the room till I heard "Aren't you coming to dinner?"

I turn around to see Mason. He had changed out of his reaping outfit into shorts and a black T-shirt. And he's hair was damp from what look like his shower.

I smile at him then say "Yeah, I...I was just about to go."

"Okay, then let go." Mason says.

I nod my head. Then walk over to the door as Mason holds the door open for me. I thank him then we walk over to the dining room in silent.

Once we enter the dining room the first person my eyes catches is Mags who is sitting next to Sophia. Once she sees me she gets up from her chair as fast as she can and starts walking over to me. I run over to her and meet her half and wrap my arms around her. She strokes my hair as I finally let all my tears come running down my face.

I don't know how put somehow I let my guard down and finally let all the tears from this morning come out. Mags just hold me as I cry into her blouse. She doesn't say anything but she doesn't have to; her just being there makes me feel better.

After a while a finally calm down and finally let go off Mags. She looks at me with pity as she wiped the tears of my face. I start to feel the tears coming again but I push them back I already had a headache from crying so much. I feel so drain from all my crying that I can barely stand up right so Mags and Mason have to help me get into a chair.

I close my eyes as I hear Mags say to someone to get me water. I stay with my eyes close even after Mags giving me the water in my hand to drink and only open it when I hear Finnick say next to me "Is she okay? Does she need a doctor?"

"I'm fine. I just need to eat something." I say.

Finnick nods his head then tells a couple of avoxs to get the food. Once he says this, they rush off to get the kitchen to get the food. Mags sit down next to me as Finnick and Mason sit across from me. I had forgotten that Sophia was even in the room till she says "Well it get to see that we have such dramatic tributes this year. Each year we always get the same weepy and idiotic tributes. At this year we can expect something new."

I stare at her and if looks could kill I think she would have been dead a long time ago. I hadn't notices that I had the table knife in my grasp till I felt someone pull the knife out of my hand. I look away from Sophia to Finnick to see to that he had the knife in his hand.

I was about to fight with him for it back so that I could stab Sophia with it but I knew he won't give it back and my headache was getting worst by the minute.

The avoxs come out with a whole chart of food. It all looks mouthwatering and if I could I would eat it all but I knew filing myself up with delicious food won't help my headache so I get potato soup with a piece of bread. We all eat our dinners in silence the only thing I could hear was is breathing. After where all done eating our dinners the avoxs come out with another chart with dessert, I'm to full to eat another thing so I just rest back in my chair and watch as the rest eat. After a while of watching them eat I get broad and say as I get up from my chair "I'm going back to my room to get some rest, if anyone needs me."

"Don't you want to watch the reaping recap on T.V with us?" Sophia asks me.

"No, I have a headache and I think it be best if I get some rest." I say.

"Do you someone to walk to your room?" Mason asks me.

"No, I'll be fine. I see you all in the morning." I say as I walk out of the dining room.

Once I enter my room the first thing I do is fall on my bed and let my eyes close but as I feel myself going off to sleep I hear a knock on my door. I groan as I drag myself out of bed and over to the door. Once I open the door I see Finnick stand there with a cute little smile on his face and a bowl of sugar cubes. He moves the bowl over to me and says "Want some sugar cubes, my lady." I can't help but laugh as he says this to me.

I shake my head at him then say "No thanks cause I'm pretty sure you say that to half of the girls you meet."

"Not half, most of them." Finnick say to me.

"And how many of them actually said yes."I say.

"Actually you're the first to say no. Which, hurts a little." He says as he places a hand over his heart and puts a fake face of hurt.

I laugh again but this time I stop myself quickly as my headache got worse by my laughing. The pain was unbearable, it was like if I had been hit on the head by a bat several times. I can feel myself losing balance and before I even knew it I was falling to the floor.

I wait to hit the floor but I never do instead I find myself in Finnick's arms. He's arms feel warm and safe just like the way they felt when we were kids. In his arms right know I can't help but feel at home.

I wait for him to let me go but he never does instead he carries me to my bed and lays me down on the warm and commutable sheets.

"Thanks but, I could have walked over here by myself, you know." I say to him.

"Yeah, I know but it beats the trouble to catch you again if you fall. And anyways you need your rest" Finnick says to me.

I nod my head then close my eyes. I slow start feeling myself off to sleep I hear Finnick say my name.

"Yeah, Finnick." I say.

"Do you still hate me?" Finnick asks me.

I open my eyes and look next to me to see that he was sit on a chair next to my bed. I look at him straight in the eyes and say "Finnick, I don't hate you and I don't think I ever did. I was just so hurt and lost when you left me that I thought that if I acted like I hated you that after a while I wouldn't have to act anymore and that hating you would come natural but I was wrong no matter what, I don't think I could ever really hate you."

I don't wait to hear Finnick response as I close my eyes and let sleep take over me.

* * *

><p>AN:<p>

Hope you guys don't hate me for taking such a long time to update this chapter but I went on a little vacation and lost my laptop charger and I couldn't get a new one till I came back home. Then when I came back home I had to study like crazy because where having testing in my school but testing is over in just a week and then I can get back to updating.

Anyways hope you guys like this chapter work like crazy to get it just the way I wanted it to be. And I hope you guys like the beginning where Annie's having that dream about the Peacekeepers attacking her, Finnick, her mom and Finnick's parents. I wanted to do something a little different in beginning of this chapter.

And another few things I hope you guys like was the part where Annie and Garrett have that big fight when Annie doesn't say "I love you" back to him. I have to say that was one of my favorite parts. Well that and the part where Finnick tells Annie that he was sorry for not being there for her when she need him the most.

* * *

><p>Spoilers:<p>

In the next chapter you guys will see Annie and Finnick relationship grow even more. And you guys will finally see Annie at the Capitol for the first time. Where you guys will meet her prep team and a couple other important people. (One of these important people will be a girl who is an Avox who will give Annie some shocking news in the next couple of chapters.)

* * *

><p>You guys can find Annie's outfits on my profile<p> 


	10. Capitol

Hey guys so here is chapter number ten.

In this chapter you guys will see Annie and Finnick relationship grow even more. And you guys will finally see Annie at the Capitol for the first time

And just so you guys know I will be going back to my other chapters and fixing some of my mistakes. I know I have a lot of them but I couldn't go back a cheek them because I really never had the time.

And I'm so sorry for taking so long to update I promise I won't take as long for the next one.

Disclaimer: I don't own the hunger games or the song I won't give up.

Annie Belle (Annie) Point of view:

* * *

><p>(The Next Day)<p>

I woke up, not to the sound of Sophia yelling for me to get up but to the sound of birds chirping outside of my window. I smile as I hear the sound; they sound so happy and so full of life something that I used to have. I look over all around my room to find that Finnick had left.

I feel a little disappointment to see he wasn't in the room with me and it wasn't because I wanted him to stay in my room overnight. It was just that I like the idea of him watching over me while I sleep. It made me feel safe because I knew he would never let anything hurt me.

I get up from my bed and look down at myself to see that I still had on the same clothes on from last night. Last night these clothes look like one of the prettiest clothes I ever seen but after going to sleep with them on, they look like a mess of clothes.

I walk into my bathroom and go straight to my shower. I take my time in the shower but after my fingers start to look like raisins I finally get out of the shower and walk over to my closet.

There were so many clothes in my closet that it made me sick to even looking at them. In District Four there are a billion of people who barely have a single blouse that isn't ripped, and it makes me sick to see how many of the Captol didn't even have one ripped blouse.

I know I live at Victors Village with Mags and never had to worry about if I would have food on the table but that doesn't mean that I never gave back or helped other people. Every Sunday I would go down to the children shelter and help out as much as I could. Mags had showed me that it doesn't matter how much money you have or where you live, we are all the same and we should all be treated the same.

I can't stand to look at the clothes anymore so I just pick the first thing my hands grab. I put on red dress that has two big white stripes at the bottom. I also pick out flat white shoes and let my hair down.

I look in the mirror and see that I never token off my locket. I smile as I look at it. It had all the pictures of my family and friend in it. About three months ago I changed one of pictures in my locket into a picture of Mags, my Father, Jason, Taylor, Eva, Mason and me all together smiling at the beach, where we distended to spend the day at. I left the picture where my whole family is in it. I could never take that picture out. It was one of the last pictures that my family toke before all hell broke loose.

I walk out of my room and walk down the hall to the dining room when a large piano catches my eye. I walk into the room to see that it was a library and that it was full of book. In the middle of the room the piano laid, I walk over to it and sit on the bench and run my hand over the keys of the piano. As I sat there I feel at home. Music always made me feel at home no matter where I was. It was like my safe zoon. I was the only thing that the Captol could never take away from me.

I keep on running my hand over the keys of the piano that I didn't even hear the footsteps behind me. I look up from the piano as I feel someone sit next to me. As I look up I saw Finnick smiling at me.

"I figured you would be in here." Finnick says to me.

I smile at him then go back to running my hand over the keys of the piano I do it for a while but then Finnick finally says "Aren't you going to play me a song, that's the whole reason I'm here."

"What makes you think that I would play you a song? You know you're not as special you may think." I say to him still not looking at him.

"You know many people would disagree with you on that. And it's not because I think I'm special. It's because I'm your mentor and if you don't play me a song….well let just say the next couple of days are going to be hell for you." Finnick says.

I stop running my hand over the keys of the piano and look at him and say "Are you blackmailing me?"

He smiles a little bit and says "What you call blackmailing, I call encouragement."

"I'll take that as a yes." I take a deep breath then say "What do you want me to sing."

He's smile grows even more as he says to me "That song that our mothers used to listen to all the time when we were kids."

I smile at him the turn back to the piano and start playing the song.

(I Won't Give Up by Jason Mraz)

When I look into your eyes  
>It's like watching the night sky<br>Or a beautiful sunrise  
>Well there's so much they hold<br>And just like them old stars  
>I see that you've come so far<br>To be right where you are  
>How old is your soul?<p>

I won't give up on us  
>Even if the skies get rough<br>I'm giving you all my love  
>I'm still looking up<p>

And when you're needing your space  
>To do some navigating<br>I'll be here patiently waiting  
>To see what you find<p>

'Cause even the stars they burn  
>Some even fall to the earth<br>We've got a lot to learn  
>God knows we're worth it<br>No, I won't give up

Our differences they do a lot to teach us how to use the tools and gifts  
>We got yeah we got a lot at stake<br>And in the end, you're still my friend at least we didn't tend  
>For us to work we didn't break, we didn't burn<br>We had to learn, how to bend without the world caving in  
>I had to learn what I got, and what I'm not<br>And who I am

I won't give up on us  
>Even if the skies get rough<br>I'm giving you all my love  
>I'm still looking up<br>I'm still looking up

I won't give up on us  
>God knows I'm tough, he knows<br>We got a lot to learn  
>God knows we're worth it<p>

I won't give up on us  
>Even if the skies get rough<br>I'm giving you all my love  
>I'm still looking up<p>

Once I finish, I hear Finnick clap for me. I smile as I look at him, he opens his mouth to tell me something but Sophia comes into the room yelling that were missing breakfast.

I get up to leave but Finnick catches my arm and pulls me back. He was about to say something again but then Sophia yells at us again, so he closes he's mouth and shakes his head and walks away.

I stare at him as he walks away from me. I wonder what he was going to say to me as I follow him and Sophia into the dining room.

Once we enter, I notice that Mags and Mason have already started eating. I walk over to Mags and give her a kiss on the cheek as I sit down next to her. She smiles at me and I smile back at her.

"Hey, why don't I get a kiss on the cheek?" Mason asks me.

I laugh as I say "Do you really want a kiss on the cheek?"

"I did, but after seeing how you forgot about me, forget it." Once Mason says this everyone in the room starts to laugh.

We all sat and eat in silence after that. After were all done Finnick and Mags look at each other and then Finnick look at Mason and me with a little look of pity in his eyes.

"We will be pulling up at the station in a few minutes and there are a few things you should know first." Finnick says.

"Like what?" Mason asks him.

"Like the first thing you do when we get there. You both will be put in the arms of your stylists. And to be honest you're going to hate what they are going to do to you but you can't resist, no matter how bad it gets." Finnick says.

"Do you both understand?" Mags asks us.

I look over to Mason, he nods his head and I do the same.

"Good" Both Mags and Finnick say at the same time.

(A Few Minutes Later)

Mason and I are stand in front of the train door with Mags, Finnick and Sophia by our sides; we had finally made it to the Captol or what I like to call it, the land of the fake. The train was finally slowing down and as it does, I see all the bright lights of the Captol. It all was so bright and so full of colors.

I never imagined that I would see the Captol anywhere but my T.V screen but as I stand here watching the Captol I can't help but wish I was right. I don't want to be in a place where death was celebrated or in a place where everything had to be so luxurious. I wanted to be at home with Mags, watching her cook our dinner while being on the phone with Mason and Eva talking about the newest gossip in school or on the beach with my guitar on my lap while I singing as loudly as I could while Garrett sits beside me smiling at me.

I wanted to be anywhere, just not here.

I feel a hand on my shoulder and as I look up to see who it is I see Finnick. He was trying to comfort me. He knew I was hurting and he wanted to be there for me. I give him a small smile just as I felt the train stop. Finnick takes his hand off my shoulder just as the doors of the train open up.

After what felt like hours of standing in front of the train, letting everyone get pictures of us. We are leaded by Peacekeepers into a tall building. After entering an elevator and reaching floor four we are all separated. I was lead into a room where I found three strange looking people waiting for me.

They all introduce themselves but after they tell me their names they make me strip my dress off and get on a table. I do everything they ask me to do without saying a word.

The women with pink hair and blue skin color who name is Harper tells me at one point I had the prettiest eyes and that they look just like Finnick's eyes.

After Harper's comment everyone stays silent. The only thing I could hear was the sound of everyone's heartbeats. I look to my right to see the other women who name was Teacup looking at me weirdly but I ignore it and close my eyes and wait till their done.

After their all done, they look at me from my head to toes then they smile at their work.

"You look amazing." Harper tells me.

"I guess it time to call Lighting." Teacup says.

"I'll go get him as you two make sure she just right." The man with the blue hair says as he walks out of the room.

After the girls make sure I'm just right they start to leave but Teacup stops by the door and turns around and ask me "You remind me of someone but I just can't remember who?"

"I most remind you of my older sister, we look almost like twins. She was a tribute." I say.

"Who was your sister?"Teacup and Harper ask at the same time.

"Pia Cresta" After I say Pia's name both women's eyes fill with fear and shock. They both look at each other but don't say a word.

"Did you know…."I was cut off by Teacup saying "We have to go, we're sorry."

After she says this, they both run out of the room as fast as they can. After the door closes after them I stare at it, wondering what the hell just happen.

It doesn't take long till the door of the room opens up again and a tall man walked in. He had blue color skin and his hair was long and green. Right away I know this must be Lighting, my stylist.

"Hello Annie Belle. I'm Lighting, your stylist." Lighting said in a shockingly sad voice.

"Hi" I say with no emotion.

He looks at me from toes to head then walks around me. Once he's done walking around me he gives me a robe to put on and makes me follow him into a sitting room.

He sits down on a white beautiful big couch and I follow him. He gives me a cup with water in it from the table in front of us. We sit in silence as I drink the water and even after I finish the water.

I think he was waiting for me to ask him something or to even start a conversation but the thing is that I wasn't going to talk to one of these Captol people unless I was asked a question or saying hello. No matter how nice they are to me, I will never forget that because they thought kids killing each other and kid's starving on live T.V was exciting; a millions kids have died and in less than a week I would be one of those millions.

He finally breaks the silence by saying "So Kim (other District four stylist) and I have been look at new ideas for District four outfits for the chariot rides because we are sick of the same old stuff. We want something new and fresh. So we are made a green fish scales dress. Do you like that idea?"

I nod my head and say "Yes".

"That is the worst idea ever. A dress made out of scales." I think to myself.

"I can see you don't like the idea even though you said yes. Your sister used to be the same way." He says.

I look at him and say "You were Pia's stylist?"

He's eyes full with fear, when I say her name, just like Harper and Teacup. I wonder what happen to make them all act this way. He must have not meant to have brought her up, if he looks like this.

"Yes…I was Pia's stylist" He says with fear in his voice.

"Oh really…" I was cut off by him saying "I'm sorry but we have lots to do before the chariot rides tonight so if you don't mind let's get started."

"Okay but….." I say but again I get cut off by him saying with such fear in his voice "No buts, just be quite and get change."

(Hours Later)

"You look beautiful Annie." Mags says to me once she sees me in the green fish scales dress.

I smile at her and thank her because I knew she wasn't lying. I did look beautiful in this dress. The dress wasn't as bad as I thought. The dress had green scales all over it and because of color of the dress; Lighting told me it made the dress look even better on me because of my eyes. My hair was down and curly, and I had nice white heels on.

Mason was wearing a tuxedo made out of green scales just like my dress and he had white shoes on too. He's hair was cut a bit and his growing beard was now gone.

We were all ready to go but we had to wait for one more person: Finnick. He had left to go somewhere when we had arrived here and had just gotten back a few minutes ago.

I had just finish getting ready and had just walked out of the room, when he had just gotten back. For some reason he looked so a shame of something that he don't even look at me as he walked passed me. He just looked down at the ground and act as if he doesn't see me.

I felt a bit hurt when he did that, even though I knew that I had no right to feel hurt. Finnick doesn't have say hi to me every time he sees me and he doesn't to tell me his problems but a part of me wishes he would.

After a few more minutes Finnick finally comes out of the room and my mouth drops open. He looks like god that had just fallen from the heavens. He was dressed in a black tuxedo on with a green tie. He had black shoes and his hair was perfectly gelled back.

"Well looks everyone already here, so we should get going." Lighting says as he and the rest get up from their chairs and start walking to the door.

I started to walk to the door but stopped as I hear Finnick call my name.

I turn around and say "Yeah."

"I just wanted to tell you that don't be nerves, when everyone starts stare at you." Finnick says.

"Finn, when you walk out there, they won't even see me. So I don't have to worry about being nerves." I say.

"You're kidding right. You look beautiful. Only a crazy person would look at me other than you." He says.

I laugh at what he said and Finnick looks at me as if I had three eyes.

"What so funny?" He asks.

I stop laughing and say to him "You just called me beautiful, when you stand there looking like a god. The one who is beautiful in the room right now is you."

Finnick frowns then says "Annie, I may look beautiful from the outside but in the inside I am far from beautiful. You on the other hand are beautiful from inside and out."

I feel goose bumps all over my body once he tells me this because he was the last person on earth I would think to call me beautiful.

I stand there not knowing what to say to him. He was just so breathtaking. He knew all the right things to say and all the right things to do to make any girl fall to her knees. Don't get me wrong he wasn't perfect, he had floss just like everyone has but he has a way of making you forget about them.

I open my mouth but no words came out of them. It was like my mind had shut off and there was no way I knew how to turn it back on. A piece of my hair falls into my face and before I can put it back in place, Finnick walks over to me and grabs the piece of hair.

As he sets the piece of hair back in place, I can feel butterflies in my stomach, the same butterflies that I felt when I was 11 year old and Finnick give me a kiss on the cheek while dropping me off at my house after the bonfire. We were so young and so full of life back then, we had no idea how mean and cruel the world really was.

Finnick was so close to my face that I could feel his breath on my face and hear a heartbeat from his chest. And as I listen more I could hear his heartbeat fasten as he stepped closer to me. There was almost no space between us anymore and to be honest that made me nerves.

He opens his mouth to tell me something but just as he did the door of the room open up and an angry Sophia comes into the room yelling at us to get a move on.

Finnick closes his mouth and does as Sophia orders us to do. We walk down to the Remake center, where all the horses and chariots where, to see that everyone was waiting for us anxiety. I say sorry once I get there but they don't even hear me as they throw me into the chariot with Mason.

The music begins and the massive door open reveling the crowd streets. District one ride out first looking beautiful as always and then the rest of the chariot follow out in number order. Once it reaches our turn I looked over to Mason and gave him a kiss on the cheek and whisper into his ears "Don't get nerves, they'll love you just as much as I do."

He smiles at me just as are chariot starts to move. I look over my shoulder to where Finnick is stand with Mags and see him mouthing something to me. I can't really see what he's saying but then I hear Mason say it in my ear "Finnick says you look beautiful and that you'll do amazing."

I look back at Mason and smile at him.

"Thank you Mason" I say to him.

As we enter the crowded streets and move thru the streets the crowed goes crazy. They start screaming out District four and start jumping up and down.

I put a smile on my face and wave at them all, even if every bone in my body tells me to spit in their faces and give them all the middle finger. At one point I think about doing it to this guy who came out of nowhere and started yelling out how much he loved me and wanted to marry me but I don't. I smile and blow him a kiss but once I do that I wish I can take it back because then everyone starts yelling at me to blow them kiss. I say I loved them all and once I do I knew I would have to wash my mouth with soup and water later.

I look at Mason out of the corner of my eyes to see how he is doing and as I do I see he's doing great. He's blowing kiss and smiling. He even told a women, who look like she could be his grandmother, that she was the women of his dreams. And of course the women just had to faint once he said that.

Once our chariot pulls up right up to President Snow Mansion, we come to a stop. After all the chariots have finally reaches the to President Snow Mansion, the music ends and the President Snow walks onto a balcony and starts he's boring speech like he does every year.

I have to bit my tongue while he speaks because I know if I don't I would yell out something or do something, I would regret later. I hate stand in front of the man that ruin my life and not being able to do anything to him but smile at him and act like my life was perfect, when in reality it the opposite of perfect.

After President Snow finishes his speak the music starts up again and then all the chariots start to move again to the training center.

Once we enter the training center are prep teams help us out of our chariots but as my prep team helps me out my heels get tangled with my dress and makes me fall out of the chariot.

I close my eyes as I fall to the ground but instead of falling to the ground, I fall into strong arms. I open my eyes to see that Finnick had caught me.

He smiles at me and I can't help but smile back at him.

"You okay." He whispers in my ear.

I nod my head as he puts me back on the ground.

"Thank you for catching me." I say to him.

"Anytime Annie" Finnick says.

After he says that my prep team rushes over us and drags us both to an elevator. They bring us to a floor with the number four on it. My prep team brings me to my new room and helps me get out of my dress and help me get all the makeup of my body.

As they help me clean up I feel like I should ask Teacup and Harper why they ran out the room once I told them I was Pia's sister and why they looked so scared but before I talk to them I knew I had to talk to Mags first. She always knew the answers and she was one of the only people I trust in the Captol other than Mason and Finnick.

After I'm in pajamas and all clean up, my prep team leaves and I go lay on my bed, thinking about my family and friends back home, with a million questions running thru my head.

Like if Eva misses our movie nights? Or if, Jason misses our afternoon walks on the beach and if my Father misses our Father-Daughter talks? I even wonder if Garrett missed our Sunday nights boat rides?

As I think about Garrett, I can't help but feel terrible for what I did to him. He had told me he loved me and I just told him I couldn't deal with him at that moment. If I had just said those three little words maybe his last memory with me would have been a more pleasant one but if I said those words, I would feel even worst because I would know that I lied to him.

Maybe when Mason wins and goes back home he could tell Garrett that I may have not loved him but that I still cared for him very deeply and wished thing between us had ended better.

I hear a knock on my door and before I can respond to tell the person to come in, a brown hair woman, who looks to be around her late twenties, comes into my room hold clean towels in her hands. I know once I saw her looking down at the ground and not looking at me that she is an avox. I feel pity for the poor women for having to be another victim of the Captol. She still hasn't look up as she put the towels down in the bathroom.

As she starts walking out of the room, she bumps into a table near the door and makes the things on the table fall to the ground. As she starts to pick the things off the ground, I jump off my bed and walk over to her. I bent down and start to help her clean up the mess.

She stops cleaning for a second as she notices that I'm helping her. Then she finally turns to look at me and once she does her eyes fill with shock and disbelieved. She starts to mouthing words but I can't understand what she trying to say until she mouths one word I do know.

Pia

* * *

><p>AN:<p>

Hey guys, I know it been a while since I last updated but I have so much going on right now with school and dance class. I'm trying so hard to update this story as fast as I can but it really hard. Just know I'm trying.

Spoilers:

In the next chapter you guys will see what happens between Annie and the Avox. And you guys will also see Annie's and Mason's first day of training. And lots more Finnick and Annie scenes.

You guys can find Annie's outfits on my profile


	11. First Day of Training

Hey guys so here is chapter number eleven.

In this chapter you guys will see what happens between Annie and the avox and Annie's and Mason's first day of training. You guys will also meet some of the other tributes.

GREAT NEWS EVERYONE: I finally went back to my other chapters and fixed my mistakes. There might be a few things I didn't fix because I didn't see it but if you guys see it, please tell me so that I can fix it.

Disclaimer: I don't own the hunger games

Annie Belle (Annie) Point of view:

* * *

><p>(The End of the Last Chapter)<p>

_She stops cleaning for a second as she notices that I'm helping her. Then she finally turns to look at me and once she does her eyes fill with shock and disbelieved. She starts to mouthing words but I can understand what she trying to say until she mouths one word I do know._

_Pia _

(The Beginning of This Chapter)

The woman keeps on looking at me in shock, while mouthing Pia's name repeatedly. I fear that she about to faint or about to go into shock. Not knowing what to do, I drop the item in my hand and get up from the floor and walk over to where she is.

I bent back down and look her in the eyes and say "I'm Annie. Pia was my sister, did you know her?"

She closes her mouth and stops mouthing Pia's name. She still looking at me in shock but as she does she nods her head. She starts to mouth another thing but she going too fast for me to understand her. She starts to catch on that I don't understand because she starts to mouth everything very slow. And as she does I finally get what she trying to say to me.

"You look just like her." She mouths to me.

I smile at her and say "How do you know Pia?"

She covers my mouth after I say Pia's name and starts looking frantically around the room as if to see if anyone heard me. She finally let's go off my mouth then she mouths to me "Don't say Pia's name. They may hear you."

"Why can't I say her name? And who would hear me?" I whisper to her.

"We're not allowed to say her name, it's against the rules. If the Peacekeeper hears you, they'll send you to Snow." She mouths.

"Is that why everyone get scared when I mentioned her name to my prep team?" I whisper.

She nods her head and I ask her "Why is it against the rules to say her name."

"They never told you?" She mouths.

"Who never told me?" I whisper.

"Nobody, just forget I ever said anything. It's better if you don't know the truth." She mouths then finishes picking up the mess on the floor and starts to get up. As she starts to walk to the door, I get up from the floor and grab her arm gently and turn her around to face me.

"Please just tell me the truth, everyone gets so scared when I say her name and try to act as if I didn't even bring her up. All I want is the truth before I'm sent into the arena and have to face my death. And I don't want to die without knowing the truth. I beg you just tell me the truth." I whisper to her.

Tears slips from her eyes as she mouths "I'm sorry but there a reason why people don't talk about her. And it better if you never find out why because that's what your sister would have wanted for you."

I let go of her arm as she starts to walk to the door. She turns around as she's about to open the door and mouths to me "If it makes you feel any better. Your sister used to talk a lot about you when she was here. She used to tell me how you had the prettiest smile in the whole world and how you were so full of life."

After she mouths this she opens the door and leaves the room. As I hear the door close behind her, I fall back on a wall in back of me and slip down to the floor just as the tears start to slip from my eyes. I drop my head into my hands and curl up into a ball as the tears come even faster from my eyes.

I know I said I would stay strong and I won't cry but I can't do anymore. All I want to do is scream on top of my lungs. I can't take it anymore, all this lying and hiding around is driving me crazy. All I want is the truth, about what really happen to Pia.

I hear someone knocking on my door and I know I should get up from the floor and answer it but I don't want anyone to see me like this. It makes me feel weak and vulnerable.

I open my mouth to tell them to go away but instead all that comes out is a louder sob. I close my mouth along with my eyes just as I hear someone open the door to my room and walk in. I feel someone sit on the floor next to me.

I feel strong arms go around me and someone pulling me into a tight hug. I was just about to push the person away and tell the person to leave me alone but I feel so safe in this person's arms that I don't care that I'm crying my eyes out in front of someone I don't know.

I don't know how long I sit there in the person's arms while crying my eyes out but the person doesn't move an inch away from me. The person just sits there rubbing my back while I cry.

After a while, I'm too exhausted to cry anymore so I just lay in the person's arms with my eyes close as the person rubs my back. I start to drift off to sleep and as I do I feel someone pick me up.

I feel myself land on my bed and as I feel the covers of my bed on top of me I open my eyes and find Finnick big green eyes looking at me with concern. I open my mouth again but still no words come out and another tear slips from my eye.

Finnick wiped the tear away with his finger and then runs his fingers in my hair and says to me "Annie, please don't cry again. You need your energy for tomorrow."

He keeps on running his fingers in my hair and keeps on saying soothing things in ear. After a while of him doing this I start drifting off to sleep again and as I do the last thing I hear is Finnick sweet voice.

(In the Morning)

I woke up at the sound of Sophia yelling at me to get up. I groan while telling her to go away and throwing the covers of my bed over my head. I was drafting back to sleep when Sophia ripped the covers of my bed off my head and tells me I have ten minutes to be in the dining room or she will call the Peacekeepers to drag me down to the dining room.

Once she leaves, I take my time getting out of my bed and walking to the bathroom. Once I reach the bathroom, I barely any energy to take my pajamas but once it off I get into the shower and let the water fall on me.

After taking a long shower, I walk out to my room and find a light green shirt, tight black pants, and black sneakers lay out on my bed for me to wear. I put the clothes and the sneakers on then put my hair into a ponytail before walking out of the room to the dining room.

While I'm walking down to the dining room, I hear a door open and close behind me. I stop walking and turn around to find Mason walking my direction.

"Hey, I thought you would be in the dining room by now, devouring the food before anyone even gets there." I say.

He laughs a bit then says "You know food isn't always on my mind."

"Sure it isn't." I say as we both start walking again to the dining room.

Once we get to the dining room I see that Mags and Sophia are the only ones there. I walk over to Mags and give her a hug while she gives me a kiss on my forehead.

I sit next to her while Mason sits across from us. We all sit and eat in silence till mason finally brakes it by saying "So where Finnick?"

The mention of Finnick's name brings memories from last night, like when he held me while I cried on the floor, without even knowing the reasons why I was crying and when he carried me to my bed and stayed with me until I fell asleep.

"He has some….arrangements he's got to do this morning but he'll be back later." Mags says.

I look at her in the eye and can see that whatever arrangements Finnick it makes Mags pity him. I can help but wonder what it is that he's doing that make Mags feel this way. Was he…my thoughts were interrupted by Mags saying "You guys have about five minutes before you guys have to get going to the training room. So I want you guys to remember a few things before you guys get going. First, don't show your all your strengths will you there, it always good to keep the best of your strengths a secret till the arena. Second, get to know all the tributes especially the other career tributes but remember don't get to friendly with them. Third, go to the edible plants station when you get the chance because it is very helpful in the arena. Lastly, remember the Gamemakers are going to be watching you so make a good impression. Do you both understand?"

Mason and I both nods once we do this Mags smiles at us and says "Excellent, now finish your food before you go."

Once Mason and I finish eating, we give Mags a kiss and a hug before going with Sophia to the elevator. Once in the elevator I notice that this is the first time I'll meet the tributes. I look down at my hands and find that there shaking from being nervous.

The doors of the elevator open, I feel a Mason's hand go over my hand. I look down at my hands and see that the finally stop shaking with Mason's hand over it. I look back up at Mason and smile at him. He gives me a kiss on the cheek and whispers in my ear "Don't be nervous, you'll do fine." before we step out of the elevator.

Sophia tells us we have to let go of each other's hand once she sees us. We both do as we told only because the Gamemakers are watching us. She leaves us shortly after that.

Once all the tributes arrive we all gather in a circle around a women name Atala who explains the training schedule and the rules to us. Once she done speaking to us all the tributes to the station they want.

"Knots station looks empty, want to go there first?" Mason says.

"Sure" I say.

We both go to the knots station and meet the trainer, who seems to be pleased to have students. The trainer shows us some knots, which Mason and I already know how to make. After a while we both get bored of knots and move on the to the fires course station.

At the fires course station the trainer shows us how to make a small fire that won't be to visible in the arena. Mason learns how to make the fire right away but I keep having trouble with it. After a while of still trying to get the fire going, I still fail miserably. I look over at Mason and see that he's looking over at the wrestling station. I know right away that he's dying to go over there because he love wrestling but I also know that he won't go because he don't want to leave me alone.

"Mason, how about you go check out the wrestling station since I know I'm going to be a while here." I say to Mason.

"Annie, I don't want to leave…" I cut him off by saying "Mason I'll be fine, and anyway we have to get to know the other tributes and by the looks of it half of the boys are over there so GO."

"Okay but if anyone give you trouble, you come and find me and I'll show them what I can do with my fist." Mason says.

"Mason, you know you can't fight with the other tributes, it against the rules." I say.

"Well rules are meant to be broken sometimes." Mason says to me while walk over to the wrestling station.

I roll my eyes at him then get back to building a fire. After what feels like forever of trying to make a fire, I give up and walk over to knives station. At the knives station, the trainer shows me a how to throw the knives and after a sometime of throwing some knives, I start getting really good at it. Even the trainer gets surprise at how good I am at it.

The trainer makes me practice on shooting targets and most of the time I get the knife right in the middle of the target. The trainer leaves me to go help another tribute and once he does I look over to the where Mason is at the wrestling station and see that he's doing amazing. He keeps win the trainer in every match.

I can't help but smile while seeing this but the smile vanishes once I see some of the other career tributes gather around the wrestling station. I notice that there whispering to each other and by the looks on their faces I know right away it's about Mason.

As I look closely I see that male from District Two who is with the other career tributes wasn't looking at Mason but at me. He smirks a as he sees me looking at him. The look in his brown eyes as he looks at me frightens me for some reason. I look away quickly because I can't stand to look at them anymore.

I go back at throwing the knives but after a while I start to feel like someone is watching me. I turn around to find the brown eyes from before looking at me but this time he wasn't at the wrestling station he was at the station right next to mine with the other career tributes. He sees me looking at him again and this time instead of smirking at me he tells something to the other career tributes and the female from District Two looks at me with anger and shock. Instead of looking away like I did before I keep I eye contact with her till she looks away.

I turn my back on them and keep on throwing knives till I feel someone right behind me. I freeze as I feel lips go right to my ear.

"You know, I never get why beautiful girls like you are always left alone." Someone says to me.

I turn around slowly and come face to face with the male from District Two. He's face is so close to mine that if I can feel his breath on my face. He looks at me from top to bottom and after he does, he smirks a little.

"You're Annie Belle, right." He says to me with his eyes on my chest.

I cross my arms over my chest and after I do his smirks grows into a grin.

"Yeah that's right." I say coldly.

He finally looks back at my face and says "Well I'm Clay. And…"

I cut him off by saying coldly to him "What do you want?"

He looks a little taken back but then says "A little straight forward, don't you think?"

"I'm only straight forward with the people I don't like." I say.

He comes even closer to me and whispers "Well I like you."

"Hey, what's going on here?" I relax a little at the sound of Mason's voice.

I look behind clay to see that Mason was walking to us. Clay backs away from me then turns to look at Mason and says "I was just telling Annie Belle that you guys are welcome to join me and the other career tributes. Seeing as you both are career tributes too."

Mason stops walking once he reaches me and Clay. He pulls me behind him says "Thanks but I think Annie and I will do just fine without you guys."

Clay looks a little shock but then says while looking at me "Okay but if you guys ever change your minds, don't hesitate on telling us."

"We'll remember that thanks." Mason says with such coldness that it surprises me.

Clays winks at me before joining the rest of the career tributes.

"Annie, are you okay? Did he hurt you?" Mason asks me while turning to look at me.

"No, he didn't hurt me. He just frightened me." I say.

"Well, I glad that he didn't hurt you but I still don't like the way he was looking at you or how close he was to you." Mason says.

"Yeah but let's just forget about it. Maybe he'll just leave me alone till the arena now." I say. After I say this I knew I was lying to him because the look in Clays eyes tell me that he won't ever leave me alone now. And as I look at Mason I knew, he knew the same thing.

Once lunch comes around, Mason and I seat next to Kelly, Will, Chris, and Jami who are from district five and six. And we all sit, eat, and talk a little about ours district. After a while we all just fall silence because there nothing more we want to say.

As I eat, I feel as someone is watching me again and right away I know who it is. I turn around and look over to where the other career tributes are sitting and see that Clay is looking at me again. He winks at me again and as he does, the girl from his district look over at him and follows where his looking at. Once she sees it me he's looking at, her face turns red from rage.

Mason turns around to see what I'm looking at and once he does, he makes me turn around and finish my food.

After lunch Mason and I go over to the edible plants stations, where the trainer teaches us the plants that we can eat and the ones we shouldn't. We stay in the edible plants stations till we can finally leave.

Once we get to our floors, we both go straight to our rooms. I go to my bathroom and take a short shower. After I'm out of my shower I go back into my room and put on the same pajamas that I had on yesterday.

I hear Sophia say that it dinner time and I put slippers on before walking out. Once I get to the dining room, I see that Mason, Sophia and I are the only ones there. After waiting for a while Mags and Finnick finally arrive. They both sit across from Mason and me.

After we all start to eat Finnick finally breaks the silence by saying "So guys, how your first day of training?"

"It was okay for me." Mason answers.

"Annie, how was yours?" Finnick's asks me.

I don't want to answer Finnick question because my first day of training was horrible. How can I tell Mags and Finnick that the girl from district two hates me for some reason and the guy from district two frightens me to death and has now taken an interest in me?

I look down at my food and say "It was…" I was cut off by Mason saying "She did amazing, you should have seen her. She was at knives station and she got nearly all of her shooting targets in the middle."

"Annie, that's incredible. I'm so proud of you." Mags says to me with a smile on her face.

I smile at her and say "I'm not the only one who did well; Mason was killing his trainer in wresting. I really think that trainer is going to have back problems in the future."

"Mason, that's amazing. I knew you two would have no trouble at training." Mags says.

I smile at her and look over at Finnick to see that he was looking at me weirdly. Right away I knew that he knows that something went down at training today. I also knew that he going to grill me till I tell him what happen at training today.

Once I'm finish eating, I tell everyone good night and go back to room. Just as I close the door of my room I hear a knock on my door. I open my door to see Finnick is standing there with his arms cross.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" I ask.

"I just want to know if you would like to go to the roof with me." Finnick says.

"There's a roof here?" I ask.

"Yeah and a garden but I think you would like the roof better."

"Sure, why not" I say as I step out into the hall and close the door of my room.

Finnick and I both start walking to the elevator. Finnick presses the last button in the elevator. Once we get to the roof I am blown away by the view is beautiful. I can see almost all of the Captol.

"I think this is the only thing in the Captol that really looks beautiful." Finnick says.

I nod my head in agreement. It really was the only thing in the Capitol that looks beautiful. I see that there is a small bench at the right side of the roof and I go over there and sit down. Finnick follows me and sit down next to me.

We sit there in silence just enjoying the beautiful view but soon Finnick breaks the silence by saying "Want some sugar cubes?"

I see him take a bag of sugar cubes out his pocket. I smile and shake my head and say "No thanks."

He smiles at me and says "That's fine, more for me then."

I see him pop two sugar cubes in his mouth before I say "You know maybe you shouldn't have any too."

He looks at me weirdly before saying "Whys that?"

"Well because if you keep on eating those things you're going to end up fat and unattractive by the time you reach 30."

"Please have you seen me, I'm stunning. There no way I'm ever going to be unattractive." He says with a smirk on his face.

"You may not look unattractive but you sure as hell will be fat." I say to him.

"I have an incredible body; there no way I'll ever be fat." Finnick says.

"You just wait till you reach 30. And let's see if you're still as good-looking as you are now." I say to him.

We fall back into silence after that. I look over at Finnick to see that he was looking at me.

"Finnick, why did you ask me to come up here with you?" I ask him.

"Cause I know you won't say what really happen in training center with Mags around" Finnick says.

I look down at the floor and then say "I don't know what you're talking about; Mason and I told you everything that happen training center."

"You're lying. I can see by the way you're looking at the ground that something happen and that's it bothering you." Finnick says.

I knew right away that coming up here with Finnick was a mistake because his never going to let me leave, without knowing what really happen today.

"It just…just that I think that the girl from District Two hates me" I say.

"Why would you think that?" Finnick asks.

"Well maybe because she gives me dirty looks for no reason." I say.

"Annie, you're not here to make friends. You're here to train for the arena. And trust me Annie; you shouldn't get attached to these people because in the end it only hurt you more."

I look over to him and see sadness in his eyes. I know his thinking back to his hunger games, when he became super close to Saffi. I remember the look in his eyes as he watched her die in his arms.

"I guess you're right." I say.

"Is that all that happen today?" Finnick asks.

I don't want Finnick to know what happen today with Clay. It feels useless to tell him because there's nothing he can do. I know that all he will do is get worry and make sure I stay away from Clay. And I all ready plan on staying as far as I can from Clay so, why get him worry for no reason.

"Yes that all that happens today." I say to him.

Finnick give me the look that says "I know you're lying" but as he opens his mouth to say it I jump off the bench and say "Sorry Finn but it getting late and I have training again tomorrow. So see you in the morning."

He opens his mouth again to protest but I already and in the elevator pressing the button to our floor.

Once I get to my floor, I notice the women from last night, come out of a room holding dirty towels. I'm standing in front of her when she finally sees me. I take step towards her but as I do she takes a step back.

I know she doesn't want to talk to me but I need to talk to her. I want to know what really happen to my sister. And I won't go to the arena without knowing.

Sophia comes out of her room and is about to tell the women something when she sees me.

She turns to me and says "Annie Belle, what on earth are you doing standing there. You should be in your room, resting for tomorrow. Now go."

I nod my head and start walking to my room. As I walk past the women she looks down at the floor. As she looks down at the floor, I can't help but think one thing:

_What really happen to Pia?_

AN:

* * *

><p>Hey everyone, so for the first time in forever I had time to update my story. I'm so happy I got to get this chapter done because very soon I will be able to finish Annie's game and get started with the Quarter Quell.<p>

Anyways, went to see the hunger games the move last Saturday and I have to say I LOVED it. IT wasn't as good as the book but it was still pretty good.

* * *

><p>Spoilers:<p>

In the next chapter you guys will see Annie's private training session with the Gamemakers and see her interview. And you guys will also find out a little bit more to what happen to Pia and what Clay wants from Annie.

* * *

><p>No outfit for Annie on my profile page since she didn't really have a outfit in this chapter ;)<p> 


	12. Private Training Session

Hey guys so here is chapter number twelve.

In this chapter you guys will see Annie's private training session with the Gamemakers. And there will even be a showdown with Finnick and an important person.

Annie's interview will be in the next chapter because I feel as if I put it in this chapter it be too much.

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS SOME VIOLENCE SCENES AT THE END.**

Disclaimer: I don't own the hunger games or Taylor Swift - Eyes Open.

Annie Belle (Annie) Point of view

* * *

><p><span>(Two Days Later)<span>

The last two days pass as a blur. All I do is wake up, eat, train, eat, train, eat, get yelled at by Sophia and go to sleep. That's all I been doing for the past two days and to be honest it driving me _crazy_ being here. I can't do much here because I have a _schedule_ that I have to follow so that means I don't have any time to look for the Avox that know about what happen to Pia.

I see her sometimes in the hall or in the dining room but every time I try to talk to her she runs away or Sophia comes along and orders her around. I been dying to talk to her, I want to know what really happen to Pia. I want to know why nobody is telling me the truth and why Snow made I rule to never talk about her. I'm so confuse about everything, and all I want is the truth.

I tried talking to Mags about it but once I said Pia's name her eyes filled up with fear and I knew I better shut my mouth. It not that I didn't want to tell Mags cause I do but if Mags never told me the truth before that means she doesn't want me to find out and knowing Mags, she will do everything in her power making sure I never do.

I wanted someone to talk to about all this but I couldn't talk to anyone about this. Not even Mason because I knew it would get him in danger if I talked to him and he has so much on his plate right now. First, with trying to get in shape for the game and then, keeping Clay always from me.

Even after me trying my hardest with trying to stay away from Clay he still found away to be everywhere I am. He just doesn't get the hint that I want nothing to do with him. The boy gives me goosebumps and not the good kind. Sometimes I feel him watching me from across the room and when I turn around to look at him he winks at me. And whenever he does his district partner sends me a dirty look.

I think their boyfriend and girlfriend because I always see her flirting with him but if they are boyfriend and girlfriend he is the worst boyfriend ever. When she talks to him I can tell he doesn't listen to her instead he watches me.

It bothers me a lot that Clay had nothing better to do than to be my stalker but Clay wasn't one of my biggest problems. One of my biggest problems is Amy; the girl from district seven is amazing using an axe. Mason and I saw her using the axe on a dummy in the training center and let's just say there wasn't much left of the dummy after she was finish training. I know that in her private training session with the Gamemakers, she is going to get higher than a ten.

As I think about Amy private training session with the Gamemakers, I can't help but think about my own. Today is when everyone has their private training session with the Gamemakers. To be honest I was so nervous and when I get nervous the only thing that calms me down is being in front of my piano or playing on my guitar. And my guitar and piano are all the way home so I have nothing to calm me down.

As I sit on my bed thinking about ways to calm me down, I hear a knock on my door. I get up from my bed and walk over to my door to find Finnick on the other side with a grin on his face.

"What do you want Finnick?" I ask.

"I wanted to show you something." Finnick says.

"Finn, I don't have time. In less than an hour I have to meet with the Gamemakers for my private training session." I say.

"That why you need to come with me right now because I can tell you're a nervous wreck and I know the perfect thing to fix that." Finnick says.

"Finn, just so you know sugar cubes don't take away nerves…. "I was cut off by Finnick laughing and saying "Annie, It's not my cool collection of sugar cubes that I want to show you but if you want we could always do that."

I shake my head fast and say "No thanks, I seen a seen plenty of sugar cubes to last me a lifetime. And by the way, what freak has a collection of sugar cubes?"

"Annie, it a sport and you should know that by now." Finnick says with serious face.

"Finnick, it not a sport, it an obsession and I really think you should get some help for it." I say.

While arguing back and forth about Finnick's "_sport"_, we start walking to the elevator. Once in the elevator Finnick pushes the last button that lead to the roof. Once we walk out of the elevator, Finnick tells me to close my eyes; I do what he says as he starts to lead me to the beach on the roof.

After a couple of seconds of sitting down on the bench, Finnick tells me to open my eyes. I open up my eyes slowly and find Finnick standing in front of with a white guitar in his hand. Finnick grins as he sees the look on my face.

"Finn, you….you didn't… "I can't even finish my sentence because their no words that can describe how I feel at this moment.

"Annie, you don't have to say anything. All you have to do is play."Finnick says as he hands me the white guitar.

"How do you get this?" I ask.

"Annie, District Four isn't the only place you can buy a guitar." Finnick says.

I smile at him and say "Thanks but you didn't have to do that."

"I know but I wanted to see you smile and I knew this was the only way I was going to see it. Now are you going to play me a song or am I going to have to blackmail you again?" Finnick says with a smile.

I feel my smile grow as I start to play around with the strings. After a while I start to play the song and before I know it I was lost in the music.

(Taylor Swift - Eyes Open)

Everybody's waiting  
>Everybody's watching<br>Even when you're sleeping  
>Keep your eyes open<p>

A tricky thing  
>As yesterday we were just children<br>Playing soldiers  
>Just pretending<br>Dreaming dreams with happy endings  
>In backyards, winning battles with our wooden swords<br>But now we've stepped into a cruel world  
>Where everybody stands to keep score<p>

Keep your eyes open

Everybody's waiting for you to breakdown  
>Everybody's watching to see the fallout<br>Even when you're sleeping, sleeping  
>Keep your eyes open<br>Keep your eyes open  
>Keep your eyes open<p>

So here you are, two steps ahead and staying on guard  
>Every lesson forms a new scar<br>They never thought you'd make it this far  
>But turn around, they've surrounded you<br>It's a showdown, and nobody comes to save you now  
>But you've got something they don't<br>Yeah you've got something they don't  
>You've just gotta keep your eyes open<p>

Everybody's waiting for you to breakdown  
>Everybody's watching to see the fallout<br>Even when you're sleeping, sleeping  
>Keep your eyes open<br>Keep your eyes open  
>Keep your eyes open<p>

Keep your feet ready  
>Heartbeat steady<br>Keep your eyes open  
>Keep your aim locked<br>The night goes dark  
>Keep your eyes open<p>

Everybody's waiting for you to breakdown  
>Everybody's watching to see the fallout<br>Even when you're sleeping, sleeping

Keep your eyes open  
>Keep your eyes open<br>Keep your eyes open  
>Keep your eyes open<p>

I hear Finnick clap next to me and as he does I can't help but look at him. He has the biggest smile on his face and the proudest look in his sea green eyes.

Just as he was about to open his mouth the elevator doors open up and Sophia comes walking in. I can see that she was angry and the only reason she could be as mad as she is right now is only if I was late for something.

Before she even has time to open her mouth and yell at me, I jump of the bench and grab Finnick by the hand with the guitar in my other hand and run to where Sophia is waiting. As we all get into the elevator and say sorry to Sophia and as she opens her mouth to yell at me again, Finnick says that it his fault that I was late. And once she hears this she closes her mouth but still glares at me.

On our floor we find Mason and Mags waiting for us at the door of the elevator. I get out of the elevator and hand Finnick the guitar as I walk over to Mags and wrap my arms around her.

"You'll do amazing Annie Belle." Mags whispers to me as I let go of her. I kiss her cheek before I start walk to the elevator where Mason and Sophia wait for me but before I can get in Finnick grabs my arm and turns me to look at him.

"I hope you're not nerves anymore because I know you do wonderful over there." Finnick says then kiss my cheek. I smile at him as I get into the elevator.

Once we get to the floor of the private training session, Sophia leaves us but not before giving me a dirty look. As Mason and I go take are sits with the other tributes I notice that Clay is looking at me again. He winks at me when he notices that I'm looking at him. I roll my eyes at him but that only makes him smile.

I try to not to pay any attention to Clay's stares or his district partner dirty looks. I feel suffocated being in the same room with them and knowing I have nothing to do but feel their stares on me.

Once Clay gets called in I feel less suffocated but it isn't till his district partner gets called in that I finally breathe in fresh air.

The other two tributes in front of Mason and I get called soon after then it finally Mason's turn. As they call him I give him a hug and tell him he'll do great. He smiles at me and gives me a kiss on the cheek and tells me that I'll do great too before leaving.

I start getting nerves again and this time I can feel my hands shaking and by the time the call me I can barely walk without falling over but I keep my head up as I walk into the room.

As soon as step into the room, I can see that they are not all bored to death and that must mean only one thing, Mason must have done something amazing. As I think about that I can't help but smile because even if I do terrible I know my best friend did amazing. I feel a lot better as I walk over to where they kept the knives. I take a couple a knives and walk over to where they have set up shooting targets.

I take a deep breath before shooting the knives at the shooting targets. As I shot my first knife I try to think about Snow being the person that was in front of me then stupid shooting targets and as I do it lands right in the middle.

I keep thinking that Snow is right in front of me and as I do I almost always hit it right in the middle. After I'm done shooting, I look over to the Gamemakers to see that they were interested in what I was doing. Some of them are even smiling a little at me.

Once they tell me I can go, I smile at them and say thanks before leaving the room. As I walk to the elevator all I can wish for is that I get higher than a six.

(A Few Hours Later)

Everyone's gathered up in the T.V room where we are about to find out our scores. I'm so nerves that I keep biting my nails but once my prep team sees me doing this they start complaining about all the hard work they put into make my nails so I stop then start to tap my feet on the ground but after I start that Sophia get annoy with me but before she has time to yell at me the scores announcement begins.

The first two tributes both get a nine. Then after them Clay's picture is shown and next t it shows his score. And my mouth drops when I see he got an eleven. Soon after him his district partner, who I just find out name is Emma, picture is shown and next to the picture is her score of eight. I smile a little as I see her score because I know she must hate it right now.

Soon after them the tributes from district three come on and both get lower than an eight. Right after them Mason's picture shown on the T.V screen before I look at his score I take a deep breath and once I do look at his score I can't keep the smile off my face. Mason got an eleven.

We all start cheering and telling Mason how proud we are of him. And I can't help but give him a big hug before we all settle down to see my score. As they show my picture I can't help but close my eyes. I don't want to see my score, I'm too scared but as I hear another round of cheers go around I open my eyes to see what their cheering about and once I do my mouth drops again.

I got a ten.

I can't believe it; I thought I was going to get a seven or an eight but not a ten. I barely have time to soak up the news because Mason picks me up from the couch and starts to spin me around.

"Mason put me down." I yell but and as I yell this out everyone in the room starts to laugh.

After a while at yelling at Mason to put me down he finally does and lets me go over to Mags. She hugs me so tight that I thought she broke one of my bones. She tells me how proud she is of me before letting me go. The next people that congratulates me is my prep team and Lighting. After them even Sophia tells me congratulates which surprises me.

Finally Finnick congratulates me while pulling me into a hug. And as I'm in his arms all I want to do is stay there. They feel like home and that made me feel safe. I close my eyes as he pulls me closer to him.

After a while we finally let go, as we hear Sophia voice says "Everyone go to your room and get change into your nicest clothes because tonight we are all going to celebrate."

We all go off to are rooms but not before promising Sophia that we will all be at the dining room in 30 minutes. Once I get to my room I go straight to my bathroom and take a shower. After my shower I go to my closet and pick out a nice dark dusty rose color dress that had a golden rose on top of a silky grey chiffon sash. I pick out grey heels to go with my dress and pull my hair into a nice side bun. I put on some lipstick on before leaving my room.

As I get to the dining room I see that I'm the last one to get there. Everyone was already drinking and eating. Once they see me they tell me that my dress looked great on me. I thank them all before sitting down next to Mason. We all sit around the table even after we all finish eating. We don't talk about the games but instead about ourselves and about the most ransom things. Most of the adults around the table are drunk. The only one that isn't drunk is Finnick and Mags.

After a while we all get tired and head off to are rooms. Once I get to my room I don't even get change out of my dress I just go straight to my bed. I try going to sleep but just can't even though I'm exhausted. After a while of just laying in my bed, I decide to get some fresh air up on the roof.

I leave my room and very quietly I walk into the elevator. As I get out of the elevator and onto the roof I know I made the worst mistake ever.

I can hear boys cheering and laughing. I start walking back to the elevator but it was already too late, one of the boys has already seen me. And once he does, he runs over to me and starts to yells out for the other boys. And as he does, I can smell the alcohol on his breath.

He's starts to drag me to where the other boys are sitting around and drinking beer. And as I look around I can tell there are only three boys up here and they were all Career tributes. And one of them is Clay.

Once Clays sees me he smiles a smile that gives me goosebumps up my arms. He drops he's beer on the ground and walk over to where I'm standing and looks at me from bottom and up before he's smiles grows.

"Both of you leave NOW." Clay tells the other two boys without looking away from me.

The boy holding me laughs, then says "And leaves you here alone so you can have all fun you want with her without us, no way dude."

After he says this the fear finally hit me. What did want from me? Did they want to…? I shake the thought away. I shouldn't be thinking about want they wanted from me instead I should be thinking about how I'm going to get the hell away from these boys.

Clay looks at the boy holding me and the look he gives the boy makes him look so dangerous, it even scared me.

"Boys, don't fight over me. I'll just leave and you guys can get back to whatever it was you three were doing up here." I say as I try to pull away from the boy holding me.

"No you stay, both of you leave NOW." Clay says through his teeth. Once he says this, the boy holding me finally let's goes of me and shoves me to Clay. I fall into Clays arms and as I do the other two boys get into the elevator and leave.

Once it only Clay and I, all I can hear is my heart beat. My heart was going so fast that I even think that clay can hear me. I tried to get out of Clay's arms but he had such a hard grip on me that I could barely move.

"Clay, please let go of me." I say almost in a whisperer.

Clay laughs then says "And why on earth would I do that angel? When I have the most beautiful girl in my arms and all for myself."

"You're drunk. Maybe you should go to your room." I say.

"Oh so now you want to go to my room." Clays says with a smile.

"NO, I didn't mean…." I'm cut off by Clay roughly pushing me into a wall and puts both his hand on my shoulder to keep me steady.

He puts he's lips right next to my ear and says "Darling, the thing we can do in my room, we can do right up here."

Once he says this I knew I had to find a way out of here and fast.

"Clay, think about your girlfriend…." I'm cut off by Clay saying "My girlfriend is dead. She has been for a year now. That's why I toke such an interest in you Annie Belle, it because She had the same green eyes as you do."

He look at my eyes with such sadness that I can't help but feel bad for him for a second because I know how it feels like to loss someone you love.

I want to keep him talking because the more I keep him talking the more he gets distracted and with him being distracted means better chance of me getting the hell out of here.

"What...what did she die from?" I ask.

"She die from cancer, she stopped taking her medicine after three years fighting it." Clay says with a tear in his eyes.

"I'm so sorry, to hear that." I say to he and just as I do he step back from me and looks me right in the eye.

I don't waste any time. This was my time to escape from a very drunk Clay. I swing my knee right into his groin. He falls to the ground yelling in pain as I make a run for the elevator.

I press the button of the elevator like crazy but just as the elevator arrive and I was getting in when I felt a hand grab my hair and pull me to the ground. I scream out in pain as I feel some of my hair come out. I look up to see a very angry Clay looking down at me.

"Is that what you were trying to do, trying to get away from me." Clay yelled.

I don't say anything because I'm to a scared he get even anger if I say anything.

"ANSWER ME" Clay shouts.

I still don't say anything and this time he's face starts to get red. He grabs me by the hair again but this time even harder. I felt pieces of my hair fall out and as I do, tears start to leave my eyes.

He picks me off the ground by my hair; I let out a scream out in pain. The tears were coming down my face so fast that I could barely see. I try hitting him but once I try that he grabs my wrist and twists it. I scream out again but this time even louder.

I close my eyes because everything in my body hurt. I just wanted the pain to stop. And then all of a sudden Clay let go of my hair and wrist. I'm too weak to stand on my own two feet that I fall back on the on ground.

I open my eyes at the sound of Clay yelling out in pain. I look up to find Finnick punching Clay in the face. Finnick keeps punching Clay so hard that I think he might just break off Clay's head.

Clay's tries to fight Finnick back by throwing a couple of punches but Finnick blocks them and punches he so hard that Clays falls onto the ground unconscious. Even though Clay was unconscious on the ground, Finnick doesn't stop there. He starts to kick Clay _everywhere_.

"Finn" I say so low that I don't even think Finnick heard me till he stop kicking Clay and turns around to face me.

He's eyes are fill with rage and hate but once he get a good look at me it disappears and his eyes fill with concern. He runs over to where I am and picks me off the ground.

As I'm in Finnick's arms I can't help but lean my head into his chest and close my eyes. He just makes me feels so safe that it makes it hard for me to not act this way with him.

"What happen? Is she okay?" I hear Mags say to Finnick as we get to our floor.

I still keep my eyes close because I can't face Mags this way. The look in her eyes would bring even more tears to my eyes. I hear Finnick explain to Mags that Clay attacked me up in the roof. Once she hears this she wastes no time in calling an Avox to get a doctor.

Before I even know it I'm laying on a bed. I still haven't opened my eyes but I can hear Mags and Finnick talking very low near me. After a while of them talking Mags goes to see what taking the doctor so long, after I hear the door close behind her I feel someone sit next to me.

"Annie, I know you're awake." Finnick uses such a sweet tone in his voice that I can help but open my eyes and look at him.

He smiles once he sees my eyes open. Even with all the pain I feel all around my body, I can help but feel butterflies in my stomach.

"Mags getting the doctor right now, okay."Finnick says.

I nod my head to show that I understand.

We stay in silence after that but as we do I can see that something he wanted to ask me but he didn't know how to ask me.

"What is it Finn?" My voice cracks as I say this.

"Did….he…..did I get there in time." I knew right away what he was asking me. He was asking me if he go in time there in time before that monster could_rape__ me_.

I can see he was holding his breath as he waited my answer.

"You got there just in time Finn." I say.

He starts to breathing normal again after I say that. It was like his life depended on my answer.

"Thank you for saving me." I say in almost a whisper.

He looks at me in the eyes before saying "You don't have to say thank you Annie. I would have saved you a million of time before letting anyone hurt you."

As he looks me in the eye I see something I have never seen before in anyone's eyes but Garrett's, LOVE.

I feel so lost in Finnick's eyes that I hardly notice him looking at my lips till I feel his thump run across my lips. I tremble under his touch. His fingers start to trace my lips till his hand goes to my cheek. Before I even knew it Finnick was pulling my head up from the bed. His head start to lean in to mine and before knew it my eyes are close.

Once his lips touches mine it like sparks started to fly all over the room. It was like nothing I ever felt before, I had kissed a handful of guys in my life and not one of those kisses felt as right as this one. Even Garrett's kiss couldn't come as close to this. Finnick's kiss was gentle and so full of love that it almost brought tears to my eyes.

The kiss was starting to deepen when we heard someone at the door; Finnick barely has time to jump of the bed as the door opens up.

Mags comes walking into the room with a doctor holding a medicine bag, Sophia and an angry Mason. Once Mason gets a good look at me he says "I'm going to kill that bastard."

"Sorry to disappoint you Mason but you're a little too late for that." Finnick say with a grin on his face.

I hear someone clear their throat and I look over to see that it was the doctor.

"If you guys don't mind waiting outside I like to check on my patient."Once the doctor says this everyone starts to open their mouths and say no but then he says "I'm the doctor here and I have to make sure my patient is relaxed and with all of you in here it is impossible. If it makes you feel better I'll let Mags stay but the rest of you out, NOW."

They all start to leave and as they do Mags comes and sit on the bed with me. Once there all out the doctor start to look me over and it get harder for me to keep my eyes open. I try to keep them open but after a while I start to drift off to sleep and before I knew it everything went black.

* * *

><p>AN:<p>

Hey Guys, so just have to say this was a really hard chapter to write. When I started writing this chapter I didn't plan on Annie and Finnick first kiss to be in this chapter but then my friend said it would be a good idea to add that so I did.

_So thanks a lot May for helping me with this chapter._

* * *

><p>Spoilers:<p>

In the next chapter you guys will see how Annie is doing after her attack and how she feels about her and Finnick's kiss. You guys will even meet the Avox that has the info on what really happen to Pia again and of course Annie's and Mason's interviews.

* * *

><p>You guys can find Annie's outfits on my profile ;)<p> 


	13. Sneak Peek

**This isn't an update! So I'm super sorry if you thought it was.**

Anyways sorry for the long wait for the next update but I have been studying like crazy because where having testing in my school this whole week.

I have been planning on having chapter 13 up by this week or next week. I'm almost done with the chapter but I barley have time to write with all the testing going on. So please be patience.

* * *

><p><span>(Sneak Peek)<span>

I stare at her in wonder. Why was she here? She has been avoiding me since that night in my bedroom. She even ran away from me when she saw me in the hallway or finds a way not to talk to me.

"You know you never told me your name." I tell her.

"My name is Avery Rose but you can call me Avery." Avery says.

"You have a beautiful name." I say while smile at her.

Avery's smile grows while she mouths "Thank you it was my Mother's name."

She looks at me from bottom and up then mouths "You look just like her."

Once she says this I know who she's talking about. Do I really look just like Pia? Everyone says it but I don't see it. Pia had darker green eyes then I and she had dimples. Her hair was even a bit shorter than mine.

"I'm never going to know what happened to my sister before I die, am I?." I say as my eyes fill with tears.

Avery's eyes fill with pity as she looks at me in the eyes.

"I'm sorry I…." I cut her off by saying "Pia won't want me to know. Yeah you told me that already but what right do you have to tell me that? YOU BARELY KNEW HER."

"Annie Belle, I knew your sister more than you think." Avery mouths to me.

"Oh really, would you like to tell me how?" I say with such anger that it shocks me.

"The reason I know your sister so well was because…." Avery looks like it hurt her to say it.

"Because…" I say.


	14. Interviews and the Truth

Hey guys so here is chapter number thirteen.

In this chapter you guys will see how Annie is doing after her attack and how she feeling about her and Finnick's kiss. You guys will even meet the Avox that has the info on what really happen to Pia again and of course Annie's and Mason's interviews.

And by the way THANKS to everyone who reviewed this story. It means so much to me that you guys like this story.

Disclaimer: I don't own the hunger games.

Annie Belle (Annie) Point of view

* * *

><p><p>

(The Next Day)

The second my eyes fly open in the morning, a sudden pain hits my head. The pain is so bad that as I try to sit up on my bed, I fall back instantly. I groan as I put a hand on my head. The pain was unbearable, my head feels like it's been hit with a bat over and over again but I wasn't hit with a bat over and over again.

I was attacked by Clay.

As the memories from last night return to me, I can feel my eyes fill up with tears. Last night was supposed to be a night filled with smiles and laughter and instead it turned into tears and shouts. We were all so excited that Mason and I got great scores in are private training session that I let my guard down. I let myself smile and have fun in a place that only cause pain and tears.

I should have never celebrated with everyone; I should have gone off and found the Avox that has the info on Pia. I should have never left my room in the middle of the night to go to the roof. I should have never let that boy dragged me to where the rest of the boys were drinking. I should have never let Clay pushed me around like that. I should have done everything so differently. And one of those things that I should have done differently was tell Finnick the truth about Clay bothering me, the first day of training. Maybe if I had told him the truth the first time he asked me maybe things would be different right now.

Thinking about Finnick brought goosebumps up my arms. He didn't just save me last night but he also kissed me. When he kissed me, I thought I had died and went to heaven and he and I were the only ones there. Once we broke off the kiss all I wanted to do was grab him again and kiss him like there was no tomorrow. And I still do.

The idea of kissing Finnick again brought butterflies into my stomach. I quickly shake the idea out of my head; I can't let myself feel anything for that kiss even if that kiss was like two missing pieces of a puzzle that finally came together and melted into one another. It not like I don't want to feel something for the kiss because that's all I want to do, but that kiss wasn't with just any guy, it was Finnick. And let's face it; Finnick can have anyone on this planet if he wanted to, so why on earth would he pick me. The girl that hated him for years or the girl that is about to go off to her death.

No he wouldn't pick me not now, not ever. What happened last night was a mistake; we were both caught in the moment. That kiss shouldn't have happen and it never will again.

I bite my lip as I rise from my bed and into a sitting position. As I take in a deep breath, a pain hits me from the left side of my ribs. I put my hand where the pain is and as I do, I cry out in pain.

As I cry out in pain, I see that I had woken up Mason who was sleeping in a chair next to me. He's up from the chair in seconds looking around the room like a mad man looking for any signs of danger. Once he sees there no danger in the room he turns to me with a look of worry in his eyes.

"What the matter Annie Belle?" He says to me as he sits down on the bed next to me.

I open my mouth but no words come out inside tears come down my face. It hurts to even talk. Mason saw this and he's eyes full with sadness and pity. I could tell that he hated seeing me like this. He has always protected me as much as he could while we grow up. And I know that it was killing him, not being able to have protected me from Clay.

Mason has always thought of me like his little sister, even though I was three months older than him. While growing up with my Father and Jason miles away from me, it was easy for boys to hit on me. I would tell the boys to go away but they just thought I was playing hard to get which I wasn't.

One time this boy from my Math class thought it would be funny to slap my butt but before he even had a chance to come close to my butt, Mason punched him right in his face. After that day on, Mason became my personal bodyguard but to be honest he really didn't need to after that, the boys all heard that the kid he punched nose was so broken that it toke four months to heal so the boys got the message to stay away.

"It's alright, Annie Belle. I get it." Mason says with a sad smile. He gets up from the bed and goes over to a table across the room and grabs a bottle of water and pills. He comes back to my bed and gives me the bottle of water and the two small pills.

"Here take this; the doctor said you had to take this to make the pain go away. He said it would take about half an hour to make the pain go away." Mason says.

I nod my head and take the pills with a slip of water. I hand Mason the bottle of water to him once I'm done and he puts it on the table next to me.

I look around to found that Mags wasn't in here with me. I feel suddenly sadness come over to me at the thought of that. I wanted Mags in here with me too. I wanted to feel her warm arms around me. And here loving voice in my ears telling me that everything was going to be okay.

Mason saw that I was looking around the room for Mags and said "Mags had to leave to talk to Snow about what happen last night and Finnick has to leave because he had _arrangements_ to do but they both said they would be back to check on you later. I thought they would be back before you woke up but I guess it too late now."

"T...They don't have to check on me. They most have better things to do then check on me." I say while my voice cracks.

"Annie Belle everyone's worry sick about you. We all want to be near you to make sure your okay. All night long we have been taking turns watching you sleep…..all except Finnick. He stayed the whole night with you. I mean he even slept in the same bed as you. He didn't even what to go when Sophia came in to get him for some arrangements; Sophia had to go get a Peacekeeper to get him out of here." Mason says.

I stare at him in shock, Finnick slept in the same bed all night long. Sophia even had to get a Peacekeeper to get him out of here. What Mason is saying is crazy. Finnick would never do those things.

There's a knock on the door and Lighting comes walking in with a worry look on his face. Once he sees me, I see a look of pain in his eyes but it gone in a second.

"Mason, it time for you to go to your room. I need to be with Annie for now." Lighting says.

Mason opens his mouth to protest but Lighting says "She's in good hand with me. Trust me; I won't let anyone hurt her." As he says this, I truly believe him. The look on his face says his not playing around.

Mason nods his hand, and then kisses my forehead. He gets up from the bed and then leaves. Once the doors close behind him Lighting comes over to the bed and holds out his hand for me. I take it and he gently pulls me up from the bed. I was about to fall but he catches me and carries me to where a long mirror is hanging on the wall. I close my eyes not wanting to see, what a mess I was.

"Annie Belle, open your eyes." Lighting says to me as he puts me on the ground.

I shake my head. I don't want to look at myself I know that I must look like a rag doll.

"Annie Belle, open your eyes. And look at yourself, not for me but for yourself." Lighting says.

I open my eyes and tears come down my face like a river. The girl in front of me looks nothing like me. She looks like a zombie. She has bruises and cuts going up and down her arms and legs. She even has blood in her hair. As I look closely to her face I notice that it really was me.

Lighting wipes my tears away and grabs my head gently makes me look at him in the eyes.

"You see that girl in front of you. That's not you. She may look like you but she's not you. The girl in front of you is weak and fragile. And you are far from weak and fragile. You are strong and a fighter just like Pia was. I want you to remember that for when you see Clay tonight. I want you to hold your head up high and I want you to smile at that bastard like if last night never even happen." Lighting says.

"How can I hold my head up high and smile at him, if I look like this?" I say with tears still coming down my face.

"You let your prep team and I worry about that, all you have to do is my head up high, smile at him, and show that bastard and the Captol who their dealing with." He wipes the rest of my tears away just as my prep team walks into the room.

Lighting smiles at me and then says "I'm going to get Annie Belle dress and by the time I come back she better look like a super star."

Once he leaves my prep teams pull me into a hug. And start crying right in front of me but soon they wipe the tears away from their eyes and get down to work.

(Hours Later)

I stand in front of the long mirror in a beautiful long green dress that had small gold and silver designs in the top and middle of the dress. My hair is loose and has curls at the bottom and I have silver high heels on.

I smile a little as I spin in the dress. I look nothing like the girl this morning. I had no bruises or cuts on my arms or legs. I have zero blood in my hair anymore. My prep team did an amazing job; they worked on me for hours without even taking a break. I thought they were going to have to take my skin off and replace it with new one but instead all they did was rub a lot of special ointment on me that only toke five hours to make bruises and cuts go away.

For my hair they said I was missing some pieces of my hair so they had to put some hair extensions on me. They said that in a couple of days all my hair would be back with some other special ointment they put in my hair. They said that when it's all back my hair that the extensions would fall out by them self but I'm not worry about my hair growing back because I'm sure I'll be died by this time tomorrow.

The bruises may be gone but the soreness is still there. But it's not that bad as it was this morning. The some of the pain went away after a while of taking the pills that the doctor gives me.

As I stand in front of the long mirror, I try to put Pia's necklace around my neck. I had to take it off so that my prep team could put the special ointment on me. I was so busy try with the necklace that I didn't even hear the door open behind me.

I feel two small hands help me put the necklace on me. I spin around and come face to face with the Axon that has information on Pia.

"Thank you but you didn't have to do that."I say to her.

She smiles at me and mouths to me "You're welcome."

I stare at her in wonder. Why was she here? She has been avoiding me since that night in my bedroom. She even ran away from me when she saw me in the hallway or finds a way not to talk to me.

"You know you never told me your name." I tell her.

"My name is Avery Rose but you can call me Avery." Avery says.

"You have a beautiful name." I say while smile at her.

Avery's smile grows while she mouths "Thank you it was my Mother's name."

She looks at me from bottom and up then mouths "You look just like her."

Once she says this I know who she was talking about. Did I really look just like Pia? Everyone says it but I don't see it. Pia had darker green eyes then I and she had small dimples. Her hair was even a bit shorter than mine.

"I'm never going to know what happen to my sister before I die, am I." I say as my eyes fill with tears. Avery's eyes fill with pity as she looks at me in the eyes.

"I'm sorry I…." I cut her off by saying "Pia won't want me to know. Yeah you told me that already but what right do you have to tell me that? YOU BARELY KNEW HER."

"Annie Belle, I knew your sister more than you think." Avery mouths to me.

"Oh really, would you like to tell me how?" I say with such anger that it shocks me.

"The reason I know your sister so well was because…." Avery look like it hurt her to say it.

"Because…" I say.

"We used to work together back in District Four Annie Belle." Avery mouths.

I stand there in shock. How on earth would Pia and Avery worked together? Pia had never been to the Captol before she got reaped and she sure as hell never worked at any place in District Four, she always had to be home to watch Jason and I.

"How on earth would you two…." I was cut off by her putting her finger to my lips.

"Shhhh, the Peacekeeper might hear you and if they do it's the end for the both of us. You need to sit down and listen very closely. It's a very long and painful story that you already know don't end with a happy ending." Avery mouths to me as she makes me sit on the couch in my bedroom. She goes and locks the door before coming to sit next to me.

"Annie Belle, you must remember that what I say in here must never leave this place. It could be dangers not just to you and me but to everyone you love. Do you understand?" She mouths to me.

I nod my head.

"Good, now let me start from the very beginning. Do you remember learning about the Rebellion at school?"Avery mouths.

I nod my head. The Rebellion was about 70 years ago and was what some people like to call "The Dark Days" because of some many deaths and disasters that happen. It was when districts thirteen rebelled against the Capitol and convinced most of the other districts to join them. After many battles Districts Thirteen was obliterated by the Capitol, as an example to the other Districts of what the Capitol can do. After the Capitol gain control over all the other Districts again, the Capitol created the Hunger Games as a punishment for the Rebellion.

"Well in District four and many other places in Panem there are still people who disagree with the way Snow is ruling Panem and are taking action about it. Your sister and I were one of those people." Avery mouths.

"What….that's…not true, my sister wasn't…" I couldn't even finish the sentence because I'm in shock. I knew Pia hated Snow and hated the way he was ruling Panem but I never thought she would go as far as joining the rebels.

"Yes Annie Belle, Pia and I were rebels." Avery mouths.

"H...h...how is that even possible since the Capitol made sure that nobody would ever rebel against the Capitol again. They even obliterated District thirteen to make sure of that." I whisper.

Avery shakes her head and mouths "The Capitol never really obliterated District Thirteen. They made a deal with them, so that they can live underground but only if they had no contact anywhere else and just played along."

"Why would the Capitol do that?" I whisper.

"The Capitol did it because they needed the Rebellion to end. Each day, more Districts would turn their backs on the Capitol and because of that they were getting no supplies which mean they weren't getting fresh fish from District four, coal from District twelve, or wood from District seven. Without the Districts the Capitol would fall."

I look at her in shock. There was still a District Thirteen. How was this even possible? And how on earth did Pia get mixed up with this mess.

"How on earth did Pia get into this mess?" I ask.

"You really have no idea do you." Avery mouths.

I shake my head.

"Pia wasn't the only rebel in your family. Your Mother was a rebel too Annie Belle." Avery mouths.

No this can be happing. Pia wasn't just the only rebel in my family but also my Mother too. It can't be true my Mother believe in peace. She hated wars and violence.

"T…that can't… be true…" I whisper.

"It true Annie Belle, your Mother and the Odair were the leaders of the rebels in District Four." Avery mouths.

"Wait did you just say the Odair as in Finnick's Mom and Dad." I say in even more shock.

She nods her head.

"Next are you going to say Mags, Finnick, and my Father too?" I say sarcastically.

The look she gives me says it all.

"Oh My God!" I say a little too loud.

Avery puts a finger on my lip and mouths "Shhhh".

"Sorry" I whisper.

"Anyways, Pia joined because your Mother needed someone she could have trusted." Avery mouths.

"Trusted with what?" I ask.

"With getting information from Snow's office." Avery mouths.

"How would Pia be able to get into Snow's office if…" I say but stop because the answer already hit me.

"Pia being reaped wasn't an accident. Was it?" I say.

"No it wasn't, your Mother had the reaping ball slips replace with only Pia's names." Avery mouths.

How could my Mother do that? Pia was her daughter and she put her in danger by replacing all the names with Pia's. No matter how badly she needed someone she trusted to get the information from Snow's office.

"Don't think bad about your Mother, she didn't make Pia do it. Pia did it because she knew your Mother couldn't trust anyone but her with this task. Pia knew what she was risking and she did it anyway because she wanted you and your brother to have a better future."Avery mouths.

"Yeah, and look where that got her." I say coldly.

"Don't think badly about her….." I cut her off by saying "It doesn't matter what I think about her right now. Just tell me what kind of information she needed from Snow's office?"

"I don't know, only Pia and your Mother knew what she was looking for. And she never did find it, the Peacekeepers found her in Snow's office while she was looking for it. Once the caught her, they figured out that she was a rebel but they couldn't kill her there or make her an Avox because it was the day before all the tributes where going of the arena. So they sent her off to the arena, and made sure she never came out of there alive."

"That why people don't talk about her…." I was cut off by someone knocking on the door.

Avery and I both jump off the couch, scared to death. We both hold in are breath till we hear Mason call out my name.

"Annie, what's taking you so long? Mags and Finnick even went off to their seats because the interviews are soon going to start." Mason yelled.

"I'll be out right now, just calming myself down before we go." I yell out as I turn to look at Avery.

"Go to my bathroom, and hide their till I'm gone so that they don't think you where in here with me." I whisper to her.

She nods her head and starts walking to the bathroom but I stop her by grabbing her arm gently and saying "Thank you."

She smiles at me then she starts walking to the bathroom again. Once she closes the bathroom door, I run as fast as I can in my heels to the door.

Once I open Mason say "What toke you so long?"

"I'm a girl, what do you except?" I say then I walk out of the room.

Mason and I walk to where Sophia is waiting for us. When she sees me her face turns red.

"If I had time to yell at you right now I would." Sophia says as she pushes Mason and me into the elevator.

As we're in the elevator, I can't help but feel frightened. This is the first time I going to see Clay since he attacked me last night. Only a monster would do the things he did to me. And if Finnick would have come when he did, I might be died right now.

I know I'm going to die when I go to the arena no matter but before I die I want to say my goodbyes to Mags, Mason, Avery, and Finnick. And if Clay killed my last night I'll never gotten the chance to say it to them.

As the doors of the elevator start to open I feel a kiss on my cheek and hear Mason say in my ear "Don't worry, I won't let him hurt you again. He's first going to have to kill me." As I look at Mason, I feel my fears go away because I know he never let Clay hurt me again.

As I walk out the elevator, my eyes land right away on Clay. He's back was turn on me and he was talking to the other career tributes. My fear comes back again, and I feel like if the air as been sucked out of me. As if he can feel me staring at him, he turns around and look right into my eyes. We both stay like this for a while. I don't know what to do. Should I confront him or should I ignore him?

As I stare at him I notice his cuts and buries are all gone but one. I guess his prep team left it to make it look like he got in a fight with a tribute. He looks tried and most of all he looks sore.

I feel Mason grab my hand and as he does, I feel such a strength enter my body. And I look at Clay right into the eyes with my head up high and do what Lighting told me to do. I smile at him and wave at him just as a nine Peacekeepers come into the room.

I turn to where the Peacekeepers are talking to us and I look at him from the corner of my eyes to find a shock look on his face. He's mouth was even a little bit open. I can't help but smirk a little.

The bastard thought _I won't come back but I came back swinging._

(10 Minutes Later)

I sit in a chair next to Mason with a fake smile on my face, as we listen to Caesar interviewing Emma (Clay's district partner). She was trying to act all flirty and sexy but to be honest all it did was make her look like a whore. Her stylists must have told her to act this way. I'm so glad that Lighting told me just to be a sweetheart on stage. He said that people will like me without even trying that hard.

After three minutes, a buzzer goes off, and Caesar tells Emma that he wishes her luck in the games. The crowd goes wild as she gets up and blows them kiss.

Caesar calls Clay next for his interview, as he walk over there he winks at some of the girls in the crowd. The girls in the crowd go crazy they start jumping up and down while yelling out he's name. It takes me all of my strength not to throw up. As Clay tries to act like a man-whore on stage, I have to look away. Just looking at him brings back bad memories that I don't want to remember.

I look out to the crowd and look for Mags. Once I find her my fake smile goes away and a real one appears on my face. She sees me looking at her and blows me a kiss. We always do this, one of us blows the other a kiss and the other catches the kiss but being on stage with all of Panem watching makes it imposable for me to act like I catch the kiss.

As I look away from Mags and catch the eyes of Finnick. I hadn't seen him since we kissed last night. I was trying to avoid him as much as I could today and with my prep team working on me all day, I didn't need to try to avoid him. It not like I'm going to avoid him forever, because before I go to the arena I want to say bye but want do I say to him when it comes time to talk to him. Should I say thanks for saving me last night and by the way can we forget that we ever kiss?

I hear the buzzer go off but I don't take my eyes off of Finnick, and he doesn't take his off mine. Neither of us wants to look away but I know that if I keep look at him, I'm just going to want to kiss him again and no matter how badly I want to kiss him. I can't.

I look away from him and back at Caesar who was now interviewing the girl from district three. The girl was acting like a fake Barbie girl. She was twirling her hair and laughing at Caesar jokes. Once the buzzer goes off, her district partner goes over to Caesar. They talk for a while but then he does something stupid, he says a joke about the Capitol. And then the crowd goes silence, it wasn't till Caesar laughs a fake laugh that he gets a few laughs.

After the buzzer goes off it my turn, I didn't feel nervous like some people are. Standing in front of crowds and singing on stage really did help me for moments like this.

I walk over to Caesar, slowly but not too slow. When I'm in front of him he smiles at me and pulls me into a hug and gives me a kiss on the cheek. I smile back at him as we sit down in the couch.

"Wow Annie Belle, you look stunning. Doesn't she everyone?" Caesar asks the crowd, and when he does they all go crazy.

"So Annie Belle, what do you think about your dress?" Caesar asks me.

"I think it amazing. Lighting did such a great job on my dress. I couldn't have asked for a better stylist and a more amazing person to be around while being in this beautiful place." I say sweetly.

The crowd cheers when I say this.

"That so great to hear; now let's talk about your score in your private training session, you got a ten! Wow how does that make you feel?" Caesar asks.

"I don't like to brag but it feels amazing, however I have to say all of us tributes tried are hardest and we all did great."I say.

"Well Annie Belle, we all want to know how does it feel to be the first girl tribute to be mentored by Finnick and what makes you so special to make him chose you as his tribute?" When Caesar says this, the crowd goes so wild that I think they might break the stage.

"It's an honor to be the first girl tribute to be mentored by Finnick, and to be honest theirs nothing special about me it just that Finnick and I grow up together." I say.

"Since you and Finnick grow up together, is there any dirty on him you can share with us?" Caesar says and of course the crowd goes wild again.

"I have a ton of dirty on him." I look over at Finnick for a second to find him with an amused look on his face. "But I don't want to make him look like a fool on nation TV."

"Go ahead sweetheart, you got nothing on me." I hear Finnick yell.

I turn to look at him and say "Well if you think so then why the hell not. I mean that summer when you broke an arm while trying to jump off a tree to be like superman will defiantly not make you look like a fool on nation TV."

Once I say this whole crowd a start laughing, even Caesar joins them. As I look at Finnick I can see a little smile on his face as he shakes his head a little. I smile as I turn back to Caesar.

As the crowd laughter dies down, I hear someone say "Why do you look so familiar Annie?"

Caesar says a hard smile as he turns to me and says "Yes why do you look so familiar Annie Belle?"

I can see the fear in his eyes as he asks me this but he doesn't have to be afraid because I know the truth now and I know that to get out of this mess is to lie.

I look to a where Snow is sitting on his balcony and look right in his eyes as I say "Well you know all us district four people. We all look like twins."

I can see a bit of anger in his eyes as if he knows I know. And I can't help but smile a bit.

The crowd boos as the buzzer goes off. They start yelling out my name and asking for more time with me.

"Well that's all the time we have. I wish you luck in the hunger games." Caesar says a bit more relax.

"Thank you." I say as stand up and he kiss me on the cheek.

As I walk back to my chair, I walk by Mason who is going to Caesar. I whisper to him "Good luck."

As Caesar interviews Mason, I can tell the crowd likes him just as much as they liked me. Mason smiles at the girls and answers the questions while joking around.

After Mason interview is over, everything feels like a blur. One second I'm sitting in a chair and the next I'm on my floor with my prep team, Lighting, Sophia, and Mason smiling at how well we did. Lighting even tells me how pride he is of me for being strong while being near Clay.

As I hear the doors of the elevator open, I feel my heart stop. I can tell right away that its Finnick and Mags. I don't know what to do. I want to run away so that I don't have to talk to Finnick. On stage it felt so easy talking to him because I knew he won't bring up the kiss but now, that a different story.

I turn around just as Mags pulls me into a hug. She kiss my cheek and says to me "You were amazing Annie. You killed it out there." I smile at her as I say "Thanks".

I can see Finnick behind her and he was looking at me. As Mags walks away to go tell Mason how amazing he did, Finnick comes up to me.  
>"You did great and you look beautiful." Finnick says.<p>

"Thank you." I say as I look down at the floor.

"Annie, we need….." Finnick whispers to me but get cut off by Sophia yelling out that dinner start in an hour.

Before Finnick can talk to me again I yell out "I'm going to take a shower, I'll see you all at dinner."

After I say this Finnick glares at me as I walk pass him and down the hall. Once I reach my room, I can help but feel relief that I got away from Finnick. I didn't want to face him yet because what will I say to him? And most importantly, what will he say to me?

I take off my dress and heels, as I walk into the bathroom. Once in the bathroom, I jump into the shower. After a while of being in the shower I hear a knock on my bedroom door.

I get out of the shower and put a robe on as I walk out to my bedroom.

"Wait a second." I yell as I go to my closet and pull out a red shirt and shorts, I put them on as fast as I can. As I put my hair into a mess bun as I open the door of my bedroom.

As I look into the green eyes of Finnick, I can't help but hate myself for not asking who was at the door before opening it.

"Can I come in?" Finnick asks me.

Before I can say no, he pushes pass me and into my bedroom.

I close the door as slowly as I can just not to face Finnick but after its close I relies that I have to face he now or never.

I turn around and find Finnick on my bed watching my every move.

"So Finnick are you here to yell at me because of what I said in the interviews…" I say but get cut off by Finnick says "Annie you know why I'm here and you know that's not it."

"I really don't know why you're here." I say while trying to act like I really didn't know.

"Really you're going to act like you haven't been avoiding me." Finnick says.

"I haven't been avoiding you. I just have been busy, if you haven't notice." I say.

"Don't lie, Annie. You have been avoiding me. Sure you been busy but you weren't busy when you came in from the interviews. Are you avoiding me because we kiss Annie?" Finnick says.

"Finnick…us kissing was a mistake. We were both caught in the moment, and didn't know what we're doing…." I was cut off again by Finnick saying "You think us kissing was a mistake. You're joking right?"

"I just think…" I don't even have a chance because in less than a second I'm backed into the door of my bedroom and Finnick blocking my way.

"Annie, you know what a mistake, not kissing you years ago. You know when we were little I had the biggest crush on you and I always wanted to kiss you. Hell, I still have dreams of me kissing you. So don't you ever think what we did was a mistake." Finnick says while running his finger into his hair in frustration.

Did Finnick just tell me he had a crush on me? And did he just tell me he dreams of kissing me? Is it me or is the world going crazy?

"Finnick, you just said it yourself, you had a crush when you were little and that was it. You thought you still had feeling for me but you don't, all you felt last night was pity for me." I say.

"You're wrong. Yeah I felt bad for you about what Clay did to you but when I kissed you I forgot everything that happen just a couple of minutes before. When I kissed you, it was like you and I were the only people on this earth. I never felt something like that in my life before." Finnick says.

"Finnick…" I was cut off again by Finnick saying "And sure I had the biggest crush on you when I was little but what I feel for you now is so much more than a crush. I started falling for you years ago when you came to my house after I just gotten back from the game. Do you remember what you said to me, because I do? I remember me telling you that I was a murderer and you telling me that I wasn't that I was just a victim. Did you know you we're the first person to give me a spark of hope?"

I was about to open my mouth but then Finnick kept on ramping on "Did you know that I started falling for you even more, when I saw you running out of Mags house and pick up a bird that had fallen out of a tree and broke its wing. You most have not seen me watching you from my porch but I sure saw you. I saw how you brought the bird into the house and toke care of the bird till it was all better and it could finally fly off. I remember how the day you let it go, you had tears in your eyes because you we're going to miss that bird. What I feel for you now isn't a crush; I don't know what it is to be honest. I can't say its love because I never been in love before and I don't know how that feels but the way I feel about you is something I can't let go of. And it kills me that the day before you go off to the arena is the day I tell you the way I feel but if I didn't tell you now, I may never get a chance again."

I stand there in shock, thy _Finnick Odair_ just told me what he felt for me was more than a crush and that he had been falling for me for years. I can't believe it; he can have any girl he wants. And the girl he wants is _me._ Is this a joke or am I dreaming?

"Finnick…even if you do feel that way about me…we could never be together, I'm off to the arena in the morning and I'm not coming back." I say while looking into his green eyes.

Finnick closes the space between us and leans into my ear and whispers "Then let's make this night last."

Before I even know it, Finnick lips are on my lips.

* * *

><p><p>

AN:

So we you guys finally found out what really happen to Pia. I know some of you thought she was alive and an Avox but sorry guys she's not. Pia's really is died!

So were you guys shock to find out that she was a rebel and the Annie's Mom, Dad and the Odair we're also rebels? I know my friend May was shock when she read it.

This chapter has to be my favorite so far in this story, not just because everyone found out what happen to Pia but also because how strong Annie was in this chapter. When she saw Clay after he attacked her she didn't run away and act scared. She held her head up high and smile at him like if what he did to her was nothing.

When I was writing that song I was listing to all those songs about women standing strong and they really did help me while writing this chapter.

* * *

><p><p>

Spoilers:

In the next chapter you guys will see Annie's and Mason's first day in the arena and a very emotional goodbye scene with Finnick and Annie.

* * *

><p><p>

You guys can find Annie's dress on my profile :J


	15. Annie's Games Part 1

Hey guys so here is chapter number fourteen.

In this chapter you guys will see how Annie and Finnick relationships is after their talk in the last chapter and finally you guys will see the first day of Annie's games.

By the way THANKS to everyone who reviewed this story. It means so much to me that you guys like this story.

To **AnnieFinnickluver, **who ask if I will make Annie go insane after the arena? I have to say that Annie will go a bit insane after the arena but the reason why I'm doing it this way is because I believe that after seeing people around you being killed and coming out of it alive, you won't be the same person right after you get out of the arena. I think it will take some time for that person to get better but even after that person is better I still think they are still going to have some difficulty ever once and a while. But I can promise you that even after Annie goes a bit insane she will still be as strong as she was before. I even think she will become even strong after seeing all she has seen. So don't worry, I won't make Annie look weak or anything.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games.

Annie Belle (Annie) Point of view

* * *

><p>The first thing I notice when I wake up are the two strong arms wrapped around my waist. A smile appears on my face as the two arms pulls me closer. I feel small kisses coming up my neck till my ear.<p>

"Good morning, beautiful. How did you sleep?" Finnick whispers into my ear.

"Wonderfully" I say.

"Of course you did with me being next to you, how couldn't you." Finnick says.

I roll my eyes at this. He was so full of himself sometimes then other times he was sweets person, I know. Like last night he never once talking about himself, all he did was ask me about how I felt about everything. And kissed me till we both ended up falling asleep, on my bed and missing dinner.

I know Finnick acts all full of himself because of the Capitol but if they really got to know Finnick they would find the sweets and most loyally person ever. I love it when he shows his real side because it makes him even more of a beautiful person then he already is.

I turn around to face him while still being in his arms, and give him a small kiss on his lips before starting to get out of the bed. Just as I'm about to stand up I feel two arms tighten around my waist and pull me back on the bed. I try to get out of the two arms grasp but the more I struggle the more the arms tighten around me. After a while of us just doing this Finnick gets tried and just grabs my hands and puts them above my head and gets on top of me.

"Finnick, I have to go take a shower before Lighting comes in with my outfit for the arena." I say as he kisses my neck.

"But I lost my teddy bear so I'm gonna need you to cuddle with instead so you can't go and get ready who am I going to cuddle with then." Finnick says like a child.

I roll my eyes at him and say "Finnick get off me, I need to get ready."

"You still have a while before Lighting comes, let's just enjoy this time we have right now before it ends."Finnick says as he comes to my lips and kisses me.

At first the kiss is soft and sweet but then it turns into a hard and passionate kiss. The way he kisses me is like this maybe his last and it might be. I'm going off to the arena this morning and I'm not coming back so their may not be time for us to kiss each other ever again.

Finnick finally let's go of my hands and slips his hand up my shirt while I run my hand in his hair. He moves his lips away from my lips and down my neck. I moan as he reaches the end of my neck. I pull Finnick back to where my lips are and kiss him. Just as the kiss started to deepen, we both freeze. We both heard a voice from outside of my room.

"Finnick, someone is coming go hide in the closet." I whisper.

"In the closet, my face is way to pretty to be in a closet." Finnick says a little too loud.

Once he says this I can't help but want to slap him. He can be the biggest idiot on this planet sometimes.

"Finnick, closet now." I whisper yell at him.

Finnick doesn't say anything this time and just jumps off me and gets into the closet just as the door of my room opens up. Sophia comes walking into my room looking around till her eyes stop on me.

"Is there someone in here with you?" Sophia asks.

"_Dammit, we were caught."_ I think.

"No, why do you ask?" I ask as I lift myself from the bed.

"I swear I heard you talking to someone in here." Sophia says as she looks around the room again.

"Oh, that was me…." I pause for a second and say the first thing that pops into my mind "Praying…I was praying."

"You pray?" Sophia asks.

"Yes, is there something wrong with that?" I ask.

"Of course not, that's great. It's just that I didn't know you pray." Sophia says.

"Yeah well I do, so if you don't mind leaving, I need to shower before Lighting comes." I say as I getting up from the bed.

"Oh, yes. Well I see you at breakfast." Sophia says before she left my room.

Once she out of my room, I relax a bit. Sophia was just one of those people who could stress you out without her even trying.

I hear laughter from the other side of my room, and I look over to see Finnick laughing as he walks over to me.

"What so funny, Finn?" I ask.

"The way you were so scared." Finnick say as he pulls me into his arms.

"I wasn't scared. I was nerves that she would find out that you were in my room." I say to him.

"Who cares if she finds me in your room? The only people we should be worry about are the Peacekeepers. If they find me in here they will tell Snow and he will start to use you…" Finnick stop and looks like he forgot that I didn't know something about him. Which, I didn't know.

"Finnick what did you mean by Snow will start to use me? Use me for what?" I ask.

"Nothing, just forget that I said anything." Finnick says with such coldness in his voice, it brought goosebumps up my arm.

"But Finnick you just said Snow-" Finnick cut me off by saying "Annie Belle the last person I want to talk about right now is Snow so can we drop it."

I don't want to drop it, I want to say but this was the last day I was ever going to spent with Finnick and I didn't want to start a fight with him. And I can see that even if I try to get some answer from him, he would never tell me.

"Fine, if that's what you want." I say.

Finnick smiles at me then leans in and kiss me softly on the lips. The kiss doesn't last as long as I want it to, because I need to get ready before Lighting gets here. So I feel a bit disappointment as Finnick pulls away from me.

"Go take a shower; I'll see you at breakfast." Finnick says as he starts to walk to the door. Once he reaches the door he stops and looks back at me with such sadness in his eyes that it breaks my heart. I know he was thinking the same thing as me.

That this will be the last day we will ever have together.

He smiles at me the smile that he only ever gave to me before opening the door and leaving.

Just as the door closes I can't help put let a tear slip from my eye. I don't want this to be the last day Finnick and I ever have. I want to be in District Four with him on a beach just laugh and smiling at each other. I want to spent every day with him but I can't. And that hurts more than anything in the world.

I wipe of the tear of my face before walking over to my bathroom and into my shower. Once I finish with my shower, I walk out to my room to find Lighting sitting on my bed with an outfit on his lap.

Once he sees me, I can see a bit of sadness in his eyes but it gone in a second as he starts to talk "Annie Belle, how are you feeling this morning?"

"Better, thanks for asking. Is that what I'll be wearing to the arena?" I ask.

He nods his head before handing me the outfit. The outfit was a green shirt, a pair of black shorts, and black shoes. Lighting helps me change into the outfit before helping me put my hair into a ponytail.

"Do you have your token on you?" Lighting asks me after I'm all dress up.

I nod as I look down at my neck and see Pia's locket around my neck. Pia's locket was going to be my token. I have always been with me since the day I found it in her room and when I die I at less want something of her with me.

"Good. So we better get going to the dining room or Sophia will have a heart attack." Lighting says as he grabs my hand and pulls me out of the room. We walk down the hall and to the dining room to see that everyone was there.

I walk over to where Mags is and give her a kiss on the cheek before she wraps me in her arms. Mags holds me so tight that it suspires me. It like if she lets me go I'll never come back. And she right, I won't every come back, as I think about that in my head I can help but let the tears from my eyes slip.

What will happen with Mags after I die? I know Finnick will always look after her but it won't be the same. I always am the one who gives her medicine at night when she forgets. I'm always the one that drags her to bed at night when she is over cooking in the kitchen. I'm the one who brings her to the doctor even after she says she is fine but in reality is far from fine. I'm the one who makes her smile even if it her worst day ever. Who will do all that for her after I'm gone?

As I pull away from Mags I can't look at her. The thought of seeing her face with so much sadness in her eyes brings more tears to my eyes. Once I pull away completely from Mags I turn around and walk out of the door before more tears come down my face.

I hear footsteps behind me as I walk down the hallway so I start running. I didn't want anyone to see me like this. I start running down random hallways till I know I lost the person behind me. I finally come to a stop, and open a door that leads me right to the library where a big piano stands.

I wipe the tears off my face as I walk into the room and over to the piano. Once I reach the piano, sit down and smile as I run my hand over the keys. As I sit down and run my hand over the keys, I can't help but think about those great memories I had while sitting in front of a piano. Like when I was 13 year old and was learning how to play the piano from Taylor or when Eva and I would stay up just playing the piano. I had so many amazing memories with me play a piano but the reason these memories are so important to me isn't because the piano but because of the music.

Music to me is like my air. It was the thing that I could turn to when I was lonely and need someone but no one was around. Some people may not understand how important music is to me but it is one of the biggest things in my life. It's the only thing that helps me express myself, and after I leave this world it's going to be one of the things I most miss.

I remember when I was little my Mother would come to my room and would put me to bed but miss night I didn't want to go to sleep. So she would sing me to sleep. Listening to my Mother sing to me every night, was what got me to fall in love with music. And after she died it was the only thing that made me feel closer to her even though see was so far away

I start to play the song that my mother used to sing to me on the piano. I was so lost in the song that I didn't even know Finnick was in the room with me till I hear him talk.

"That was beautiful." Finnick say as I finish playing the song.

I turn around to find Finnick holding a tray of food in one of his hands. I smile at him as he walks over to me and puts the tray of food on top of the piano. The he sit down next to me.

"How did you find me?" I ask.

"I try to follow you down the hallways but you kept on turning everywhere that I lost you so I went back to the dining room to see if you came back but after I went there and you weren't there. I knew you came here instead so I grab a tray of food for you and came here." Finnick says.

"Thank you that was nice of you." I say as I reach over to the tray and reach out for a berry but before I can get the berry Finnick push my hand away.

"Sorry darling but you can't eat just yet." Finnick says as he stands up.

"What but you-"I was cut off by Finnick saying "You can't eat till you come with me somewhere."

Finnick grabs the tray in one hand and then grabs my hand in the other and drags me out of the room. I follow Finnick without knowing where we are going till we reach the elevator.

"This is where you wanted to bring me, an elevator." I ask Finnick.

Finnick laughs and shakes his hand before dragging me into the elevator with him. Finnick press a button and for a second I think he is about to bring me to the roof top. I haven't been on the roof top since the night that Clay attack me and I don't think I ever want to go back up there. It brought back memories that I never want to think about.

"_Why would Finnick bring me there? Why would he do this to me?"_ I think but quickly shake those thoughts away.

"_Finnick would never do that to me. He would never make me go back to that place and make me relive that nightmare."_ Just as I think that the doors of the elevator open up and my mouth drops.

In front of me was one of the most beautiful things I ever seen. In front of me was the most beautiful indoor garden, I have ever seen. The garden had huge fountain in the middle with millions of flowers around it. And across from the fountain was a small table with two chairs.

Finnick grabs my hand and drags me to where the chars are before making me sit in one of the chairs. He sits in front of me before putting the tray of food in front of me .Seeing the food in front of me I can't help but dig in.

I was so hungry that when I was eating I forgot that Finnick was sitting right across from me till I heard him chuckle. I stop eating and look at him. He had the biggest smile on his face and was looking at me with so much happiness in his eyes.

"What?" I ask as I swallow a mouthful of food.

"You have something on your face." Finnick says.

"Where?" I ask a napkin and wipe my mouth.

Finnick shakes his hand then grabs a napkin and leans over and wipes the corner of my mouth. He looks at me in the eyes while he does it before sitting back in his sit.

"Thanks, Finn." I say.

"Anytime, Annie." Finnick says. After that we sit there in silence as I eat. When Finnick and I are together there is no need to talk just being together is enough.

After I finish eating I look around the garden in amazement. It was all so beautiful. All the walls were cover with white, red or pink roses while the ceilings were covered with vine leaves.

As I look around the room, I don't even notice that Finnick wasn't looking at the garden but at me the whole time till I turn around and look at him. As he keeps staring at me, I can't help but blush a little. I try to hide it by looking down at the floor but then Finnick grabs my chin and makes me look at him.

"Don't look away; I love to see your beautiful face." Finnick says to me.

I can't help but smile at him and lean in and kiss on the lips. The kiss was supposed to be a sweet and short kiss but somehow the kiss deepen and somehow I end up on Finnick lap. We stay like that for a while just kissing and enjoying the monument because it could be our last.

We finally stop kissing each other and just look into each other's eyes. And as I look into Finnick's eyes I can't help but think that I wasted so much time hating him while I could have been falling in love with him instead. All those time that I gave him a dirty look could have been a look full of love if I had just stop and talk to him about are problems but now it was too late, I was going to die and this was going to be our last day together.

As I think about that, I can't help the tears that fall out of my eyes. I didn't want this to be our last day. I wanted to live so that we can build a relationship together. I wanted us to slowly fall in love with one another. I wanted us to get marry and have a family. I wanted us to grow old together and die in each other arms. I wanted everything with Finnick. And I may be too young to be thinking about all this but it what I want. And what I will never have.

Finnick wipes the tears off my face and says "I know this is hard but you will come back to me I promise."

I shake my head then start to sob. I won't be coming back, Mason will. Mason is the one that has to come back. He is the one that needs to win. Even if I want to live to be with Finnick, I can't let my best friend die. I could never live with myself knowing that I let him die just so that I could have a life with Finnick. I would rather die than live with that on my mind.

"I won't come back Finnick, not even if I wanted too. Mason needs to win, I could never live with myself knowing that I live and he didn't." I say as I start to sob even harder.

"Annie Belle, you at less need to try. You can't just give up." Finnick says.

"I am going to try but not for me but for Mason." I say.

"Annie Belle I know you love Mason like a brother but he doesn't want you to throw away your life like this. He wants you to fight just as much as I want you to do. So promise me you at less try to get home for me."Finnick says while looking at me in the eye.

I finally clam myself down a bit and wipe some of the tears away before saying "Finnick, I want to promise you that I will try but I can't. I'll be lying to you, and that's not the last thing I want to be thinking about when I die."

Finnick looks like I just stab him in the back with a knife. The pain in his eyes breaks my heart but I can't take back what I said. It was the truth even if it hurt the both of us.

Finnick take in a deep breath before saying "At less promise me this that you won't go into the arena and just throw yourself into the arms of death. You will fight even if it's not for yourself. Promise me that."

I nod my head and say "I promise, Finn."

Finnick smile at me but I know the smiles fake. He's eyes tell me the truth, he's in pain. He wants to see me live and come back to him but he knows that I will do everything in the world to make sure Mason comes home.

I lean in and kiss him and the lips knowing that this kiss is are last forever.

(20 Minutes Later)

I stand in front of the elevator with Mason and Sophia at my side. We were saying are last goodbyes before Sophia drags Mason and I to where a hovercraft waits for all the tributes to bring us to the launch room where are stylists help us launch off to the arena.

I wrap my arms around Mags one finally time and hold back the tears as I kiss her cheek. She smiles at me before whispering in my ear "I love you Annie Belle, don't ever forget that."

"I love you to Mags." I say as I pull away from her.

I move away from her and over to Finnick. Finnick and I already said are goodbyes in the garden but I still wanted to hug him one finally time. Just to feel safe in his arms one finally time.

Finnick warps me in his arms and pulls me close to him. We stay like that for a minute before pulling away from each other but as I start to take a step back and walk over to where Sophia and Mason are waiting for me Finnick grabs me by the hand and pulls me close to him and whispers in my hear "No matter what you do, I will always be here waiting for you. Remember that for when you're in the arena."

He lets me go and as I look at him in the eyes. I can see tears in them. It takes all my strength not to wrap him in my arms and to never let him go. As a tear slips from his eyes, I wipe it away and kiss him on the cheek before turning away from him and walking over to Sophia and Mason are.

I can feel the tears in my eyes finally falling from my eyes as we enter the elevator. Once the door closes the tears start to fall even harder. I feel a hand reach out and wipe the tears away. I look up to find Mason giving me a sad smile. I give him a sad smile just as Sophia opens her mouth to speak.

"Remember don't run to the Cornucopia, we don't want you two today on the first day or people might start to think we are weak." Sophia says in a bicthy tone.

Since the monument I meet Sophia all I want to do is tell her is to shut the fuck up. She is one of the most annoying person, I have ever meet.

"If you guys make it to tomorrow I call that a miracle…." I cut her off by saying "Shut The Fuck Up, Sophia. We don't need your comments right now. And if we did we would ask."

The look on Sophia face was priceless. Her mouth was half open and her eyes were wide. I should feel bad for what I said but I don't. I was about to go into my death and the last thing I want to do was hear Sophia's rude comments.

I hear Mason chuckle next to me and I can't help but smile a bit. She really did have it coming.

The doors open of the elevator onto a rooftop where the hovercraft is. There were a dozen of Peacekeepers standing around the hovercraft watch us.

"Are you two going to stand there forever or are you two going to move." Sophia snaps at us.

I roll my eyes at her as Mason and I step out of the elevator and start to walk over to where the hovercraft. I hear the elevator doors start to close and as I look back Sophia is staring at me with so much hate in her eyes as the door close. I turn back around as we finally reach the hovercraft. Two Peacekeeper step in front of us and drags us both into the hovercraft. They make us both sit on different sides of the hovercraft before returning back outside.

There were still seven Peacekeepers in here and there were about ten tributes in here with us. As I look around at the faces, two faces catch my eye the first is Emma and the second is Clay. Once Clay sees me he smiles at me and as he does I feel my inside twist. How can he still smile at me after everything he did to me? He beat me and would have raped me if Finnick hadn't come at time. He has a sick mind and need some help.

I look away from Clay and over to Emma, his district partner, who was looking at me like if she was going to kill me which I bet she was going to do. I get that she was jealous that Clay had his eyes on me and not on her but if she only knew how much I would give for him not to have his eyes on me.

I look away from her to and close my eyes. I didn't want to see any of their faces. The only face I want to see is Finnick face and he was so far away from me. I start to image Finnick's face in my mind, and think about his bright green eyes, pink lips and his bronze hair.

I don't know how long I sit there and think of Finnick but when I open my eyes a Peacekeeper is dragging me out of the hovercraft and to where the launch room is. Once we reach the launch room the Peacekeeper opens the door for me before pushing me in and closing the door.

"Annie Belle, are you okay?" Lighting says as he walks over to me and wraps me in his arms.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I say as I pull away from Lighting.

"That's good to hear. I know how mean and careless these Peacekeepers can be but anyway let's not think of them anymore. We have to get you ready for launch off." Lighting says.

"How long do we have till launch off?" I ask.

"Two minutes." Lighting says.

I nod my head. Two minutes that's all I have till I face my death. Till I have to fight to live.

"I know this is hard for you and I can't say I know how you're feeling because I don't but I'm going to tell you the same thing I told your sister. Make sure you stand out in the arena so you're never forgotten even if you don't make it out."

I nod my head and Lighting smile as he kisses my cheek then bring me over to the tube that will launch me into the arena. He opens the door of the tube for me and smile at me as I get in. He then closes the door as the countdown starts.

"50…49... 48…47…"I hear the voice of Caesar say as I start to rise up in the tube and into the arena.

I a sad smile at Lighting before everything turns black. I can still hear the voice of Caesar as I'm in the tube and moving towers the arena. I finally see a bit of light as I start to reach the arena.

I take a deep breath in and close my eyes as I finally reach the top. I finally open my eyes as I hear Caesar start to countdown from 30. I look around and see that Mason is only seven tributes away. Mason looks at me to and gives me the look that says _don't even think about it_.

A couple of days ago we both told Finnick and Mags that we would make a run for it and not got to the arena but I was lying when I said that and Mason knows it. I have always been a fast runner, and I know I can be the first one to make it to the Cornucopia and the first one out of there. I just need a couple of seconds, to do that.

I look over to where the Cornucopia and find what I was looking for, knives. There was a backpack full of knives in the middle of the Cornucopia. Right next to the backpack full of knives was a backpack full of food. If I could just get those two backpacks, Mason and I would be set for the rest of the games.

I look over to Mason again and give him a look that says _I'm doing it so don't follow me_. He shakes his head at me as I turn back to where the Cornucopia is. I really hope he runs and doesn't follow me but I know he will follow me no matter what.

I finally look around at the arena and take it in. The arena was a lot different than any other arena I have ever seen. There were many mountains around. On one of the mountains there was a huge river right next to it. And around all us tributes were many tresses that made it easy for any tribute to run and hide.

I turn back to the Cornucopia as I hear Caesar start to countdown from 10. I get into a running position and take a deep breath.

"5…4…3…2…..1….0" Once I hear Caesar say zero, I start to run to the Cornucopia. I don't even look back as I run. I just keep on running till I'm in front of everyone and at the Cornucopia.

I run straight to where the knives and foods of backpack are. I grab both of the backpacks and put it on my back and grab a couple of knives from the backpack before turn back to find where Mason is. As I look around I notice that the Cornucopia is already a bloodbath. There is bodies flying everywhere and blood all over the place.

I try to look over all the bodies and blood and look everywhere for where Mason is. I finally find him as he fights a boy as big as him. I feel a bit of fear hit me as I see that the boy he was fighting had a big knife with him and was trying to stab him.

I grip one of the knives that I was holding, harder as I start too run to where Mason is. I was already to throw one of knives I had into the boy's heart but then I feel someone push me to the ground and get on top of me. I look up to find Emma smirking at me. She had both my hands over my head and holding them tight as she open her mouth and speaks.

"Thought you could run from me, well think again bitch. I have been waiting for this day since this first time I saw your ugly ass." Emma says with so much hate in her voice.

I try to feel one of the knives that I had in my hand before but I look over to my side to see that I had dropped it when Emma pushed me to the ground.

"What's your problem with me? I never did anything to you." I snap at her.

"Oh you have done plenty to me. You toke away Clay from me. I have waited three years for that bitch of his to die and when she finally does dies and I finally have him where I want him. You have to come around looking just like her. Then all he wants to do is talk about you about how beautiful you are and how much of a sweetheart you are." Emma says as she grabs both of my hands with one of her hands and start to reach for one of the knives that I left fall.

"You don't know how much I'm going enjoy killing you. I'm going to take my time with you then after I'm done with you Clay will finally see me and both of us will find a way out of the arena." Emma says as she runs the knife over my cheek. I can feel her cutting skin and I bit my lip so I don't scream.

She laughs at me as she brings the knife deeper in my skin. I feel blood run down my cheek but I still don't scream. I can see that she wanted that. She wants to see me beg for mercy. She wants to see me cry out in pain but I won't let her see me like that.

Her grip on my hands loosen and I break one of my hands away from her grasp and grab one of the knives next to us and stab her in the shoulder before she can do anything. She cries out in pain and lets go the knife that she has and my other hand. Once I'm free from her, I throw her of me as she rips out the knife from her shoulder. I don't give her a chance to do anything after she rips the knife out of her shoulder, I get on top of her and just like she did to me I grab a knife and dig it into her hand.

She cries out in pain again as I lean into her ear and says "I would kill you but you not worth my time."

I get off her and grab the backpacks and a knife from the ground before looking for Mason again. I find him still fighting the boy from later but this time the boy was on top of him with the knife close to Mason's heart. I don't even think as I lift up the knife I have in hand and throw it right into the boys back.

I hear the boy cry out in pain as I run over to where they are. Mason pushes the boy off him and stands up just as we hear a cannon fire in the sky. We both look over to the boy to see his eyes close and him not breathing.

I don't have time to think of what I just did as I grab the knife from the boy's back and grab Mason's hand and start running as far away from this place.

As we start to get closer to where all the tresses are, a girl comes running are way with a spear but before she has a chance to throw it at us. I lift the knife in my hands and throw it right into her leg. She cries out in pain as she falls to the ground.

Mason and I pass her and as we do I can't help but feel guilty. I just killed a boy and injured two girls. I know they were going to kill Mason and me, if I didn't kill them but it wasn't there fault that they were trying to kill us. It was the Capitol's fault. They made us kill for their entertainment, and there is nothing we can do about it. It's not like we can all just stop and put down all the weapons and not kill each other because then the Gamemakers will kill us all off with whatever idea they come up with.

Mason and I keep running we don't stop till we are far enough that we can't hear the bloodbath that is happing. I lean on a tree as I drink some water from the backpack that I got from the Cornucopia. Mason is sitting across from me eating an apple.

We haven't talk at all since we have been running because there was nothing to talk about. There was nothing we could say to make the other feel better about what happen today.

I pass the water over to Mason and Mason only shakes his hand and goes back to eating his apple. I can see that he was thinking about me killing that boy that he was fighting. I can see it in his eyes, he was looking at me differently and I hated it. I did it to save his life and even if I feel guilty about it I would do it again to save him.

"Mason, stop looking at me like that its driving me crazy." I finally say.

Mason looks at me in shock before asking "Looking at you how?"

"You know how. You're looking at me with disappointment, and shamefulness." I say.

"Belle, I'm not disappointment you but in myself. I didn't want you to kill for me. I never wanted you to kill in the arena and I wanted you to never have to feel guilty about killing someone. I feel like I let you down." Mason says.

"Mason you could never let me down. And you have no reason to feel disappointment in yourself, you did nothing wrong. I had to kill for use to live and yes it wrong but it what we must do if we want to live to see another day." I say.

Mason looks up at me and says "You're right, it want we must do but it didn't make it any better."

"I know." I say as I walk over to him I hold out my hand for him and he takes it and I help him up.

"We have to start moving again. We need to find shelter before nightfall." I say.

Mason nods his head and then we both start walking.

(An Hour Later)

I sit on the inside of the cave watch the dark sky. Mason was sleeping father in the cave as I keep a watch for any sign of danger. As I watch the sky I can't help but think about my Mom and the promise I made her so many years ago.

(Start of Flashback)

"What the matter Mom?" I ask looking into her eyes that look so much like mine.

"Annie Belle I think it time I had a heart to heart talk to you about the hunger games." she said.

I open my mouth to tell her that I have known for a while what the hunger games were about, when she said "Let me finish. Since your brother is turning 18 in 3 weeks, I only have to worry about him for one more year but you are just turning 12 in 3 months and that means that I still have to worry about you for the next's 7 years. And I just wanted you to make me a promise" she takes my hand into hers and then she kept on talking" that you will do anything to come back home. I don't care what you do or even if you're missing a leg, I will always love you. So promise me right now that you'll come home to me."

I can see she was about to cry so I wrapped my arms around her and gave her one of the biggest hugs I have ever gave her and I say when we finish our hug "Mom, I promise you I will do anything to come back home."

(End of Flashback)

I was only had eleven when I made that promise to my Mom. I have always been one to complete my promises and I still am just not in the way my Mother wanted me to keep my promise.

"_Mom, I am going to complete that promise to you I swear. I am coming home but not to District Four but to where you and Pia are. I promise you that I would come home to you and that what I plan on doing Mom. I plan on coming home to __**you**__."_ I think as I look up in the sky.

I hope that somehow my Mother heard that, wherever she is. I hope she and Pia are together. I hope that they are looking out for me and that soon we will be together as a family.

I snap out of my thoughts as the sign of the Capitol shows up on the sky.

The picture of the tributes that have died start to play out on the sky, many tribes are shown on the sky but the one that catches my eye is the picture of the boy I killed. He was from District Nine and he was only 16 years old. Emma and the girl who I throw a knife in the leg don't show up so they must be alive still.

In all ten tributes died today and that means 14 more that has to die before Mason can go home. And if I have to kill every single tribute, I will. I would do anything to make sure Mason lives.

* * *

><p>AN:<p>

I'm so sorry guys, school is driving me crazy and I barley have time to write. I have finish this chapter for about four days ago and never found time to put it up but since today I stayed home from school I could finally reread the chapter and put it up.

Well just so you guys know there are only a couple of chapter left before the Quarter Quell starts. I'm going to start updating faster to get to the Quarter Quell faster.

Oh and I was thinking about putting in a chapter with only Finnick's point of view but it would only be for like **one** chapter just so you guys know who Finnick feels at Annie and how he feels when she's in the games. I'm not sure if I'm going to do it but I am thinking about it.

* * *

><p>Spoilers:<p>

In the next chapter you guys will see Annie and Emma meet again and how Mason and Annie are doing in the games.

* * *

><p>There is no outfit of Annie on my profile for this chapter !<p> 


	16. Annie's Games Part 2

Hey guys so here is chapter number fifteen.

In this chapter you guys will see how Mason and Annie are doing in the games and what happens when Annie see Emma and Clay again.

And I'm so sorry guys for not updating sooner, I went to Florida for a while and while I was there I had no time to write but I'm back now and I'm going to write a lot more to make up for all the time I haven't updated.

And Happy Birthday too…_Me_. Yeah it's my birthday today so I got to update before I go out tonight which is great.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games.

Annie Belle (Annie) Point of view

* * *

><p>I wake up at the sound of a cannon fire going off in the distant. Fear hits me as I see that Mason isn't in the cave with me. I stand up and grab the backpack with the knives in it and take a couple of knives out before I toss the backpack over my shoulder and run out of the cave.<p>

"Mason, where are you? MASON"I yell looking everywhere.

I look up and see a hovercraft coming to pick up the body of the person who had just died. I knew that if I want to know if it was Mason that had been killed right now I had to see the body before the hovercraft toke it away. I start to run after the hovercraft without even thinking about it.

The hovercraft was going so fast that it was so hard for me to catch my breath as I run after it. After I running for a couple of minutes, the hovercraft finally starts to slow down and reaches the place where the person had died, I move very slowly make sure nobody sees me if they are nearby.

I hear voices as I get closer and hide behind a huge tree just as the hovercraft starts to raise the body into it. As I get a good look at the body I feel my stomach twist. The body looks like if it was just attacked by a group of sharks. The body face was almost completely gone that I couldn't even tell if it was Mason. The arms look broken and legs had blood dripping from them but the worst of the body was the stomach, it had the biggest knife wound I have ever seen. As much as I want to look away from the body I can't, till I know it isn't Mason. Just as I was about to think the worst, I notice that the body had a big scar on his arm and I knew that Mason had never gotten a scar on his arms.

I feel so relieved once I know it isn't Mason, that I forget about the voices that I heard when I got here till I hear someone say "Wow guys that wasn't as fun as I thought it would be."

I freeze behind the huge tree as I hear the voice of Clay. I feel the same fear from later hit me but this time not for Mason but for me. If Clay sees me now, what would he do now that Finnick wasn't here to save me? And most importantly what would the other career tributes do?

"Yeah I agree with you, that guy don't even try to fight. All he did was cry." I hear one of the career tributes say.

I try to hide better behind the huge tree and when I do I can't help but glance over to where the career tributes are standing. As I look at all the career tributes I can't help but be sicken by them but not as much as Clay. All the career tributes had a bit of blood on them but Clay is cover in blood and he had a knife in his hand that was dripping with blood. I could tell the blood wasn't theirs but of the person they had just killed or more like Clay had just killed seeing as he had the most blood on him and was a heartless bastard.

"What are we going to do about all this blood on us?" I hear one of the career tributes say.

"We could find a river and wash it off." I hear another of the career tributes say.

"That's a good idea but not all of us can go. Someone has to stay here and watch are food and stuff."Clay says which makes my heart beat so loud that I thought they could hear it.

"I'll stay." Once I hear Emma's voice I swear my heart stop.

"I don't know Emma. Your hand is still pretty bad from yesterday; can you really fight like that?" I hear a voice of a young boy. I have no idea what is going on till I hear a cannon fire into the sky.

As I look over to the career tributes, I cover my mouth as I gasp out loud. Emma was standing over a young boy with a dagger right throw his heart. She had a smile on her face as she takes out the dagger from the young boy's heart. I have to look away as she wipes the boy's blood on his jeans.

"Dammit Emma, why the hell did you kill him for? You know we need him to find his district partner." Clay shouts at her.

"He was questioning me Clay; I hate it when people do that. And anyway his district partner is stupid as hell so don't worry about her." Emma says with so much coldness in her voice that I can't help but shiver a bit.

"Whatever, now you have to be the one to find her and kill her." Clay says.

I look over to them again and see Emma wrap her arms around Clay's neck just as she says "Like killing someone is a big deal Clay so don't worry about it baby. I'll kill the bitch the second I get the chance."

Clay's face is emotionless as he push Emma off him and says "Don't call me that I'm not your baby or anything of yours."

Emma face is filled with rage as she yells out "And do you really think that bitch from District Four is ever going to be your baby or anything you're after what you did to her?"

Clay's face turns hard as he looks straight into her eyes and asks "How the hell do you know about that?"

Emma smirks a little before saying "I heard Mags yelling at Brutus (District Two Mentor) about it. It's pretty sad you know that you would lower your standards for a hoe."

I feel my blood boil once I hear her say this because I respect myself way too much to be a hoe. Yeah sure I have kissed a handful of boys but that was all I have ever done because Mags showed me that a women should only be with the one person they know they want to be with for the rest of their life. And I fully believe in that.

I snap out of my thoughts as I see Clay slap Emma on the check so hard that she falls to the ground. I hear gasp from all of the other career tributes around them as Clay bends down and grabs Emma from her hair as she yells out in pain. He makes her look as she tries to break away from his grip.

"DON'T YOU EVER TALK ABOUT HER LIKE THAT EVER AGAIN OR I WILL PUT A KNIFE RIGHT INTO THAT LITTLE HEAD OF YOURS. IS THAT CLEAR?" Clay yells her with crazy look on his face.

Emma nods her head before Clay throws her back to the ground. Clay walks away and the rest of the tributes follow him without even making sure if Emma is okay.

Once they are all out of sight, Emma curls into a ball and starts to sob. Even after everything she has done and said to me, I can't help but pity her a bit because no women should ever be treated the way she was just treated even if she is a cold hearted bitch. As she sobs even harder I remember the night that Clay attached me and how bad he hurt me that I almost want to step out of my hiding spot and hug her but I stop myself. I knew that she would take any chance to kill me after I stabbed her in her hand yesterday.

I start walking back the way I came, slowly making sure Emma doesn't see me just as I see a hovercraft coming to pick up the boy that Emma killed. After I walk for a while I can still hear her loud sobs but I block them out and set my mind on finding Mason again.

I walk for a while thinking to myself till I hear someone. I grip the one of my knife in my hands even harder as I raise it up ready to throw it at anyone that comes at me. I see someone and just as I'm about to throw the knife I hear Mason's voice "Annie, is that you?"

Mason steps right in front of me and as he does, I can't help but feel my heart fill with happiness. I drop the knives in my hands and run over to him and hug him tightly. He hugs me back then pulls away from me and looks at me up and down trying to make sure am okay.

"Annie do you know how worry I have been. I leave the cave for a second to go find something to help the cut on your face and when I get back your long gone. I been looking everywhere for you, where the hell have you been?" Mason yells at me.

I smile at him even though he just yelled at me because I thought that I lost him for good just a couple of minutes ago and if he wants to yell at me all day I'm fine with it as long as he isn't hurt and alive.

"I went looking for you too." I say leaving out everything I have seen and done because I knew that he would get mad at me if I told him I ran after a hovercraft thinking he had died. And found myself just a couple steps away from the career tributes as I saw Clay fight with Emma and hit her.

"Did you run into someone or something?" Mason asks me with concern in his eyes.

I shake my head and feel a bit guilty as he smiles at me and grabs my hand while leading me to where the cave we slept in last night is.

Once we get back to the cave and Mason makes me sit on a rock as he rubs something green on my cut from yesterday that Emma made with her knife. I don't ask where he got this or if he made it because I don't find any of my energy to ask him.

Once he's done I mummer a thank you to him.

(Hours Later)

Mason and I sit outside watching the pictures of the tributes that have died today and as I sit watching the pictures I can't help but wonder who of the four that died today was the boy that Clay killed. Was he the boy from District Twelve that was only 13 years old or the boy from District Six that was only 17 years old? I knew that one of the boys that died today was killed by Emma was from District Eight from the picture that shown in the sky. So who was the boy that was killed? And would I die the same way he died or worst? And at the hand of who will I die at?

Those questions run thought my head all night long and are the last thing I think about before sleep took over me.

* * *

><p>AN:<p>

I'm so happy I got to update this today since it my birthday today. I been writing this since got back but couldn't finish it for some reason but yesterday I finished it after reading a book that was a bit like the hunger games book so it got me writing again.

* * *

><p>Spoiler:<p>

In the next chapter you guys will see a bit more action and how much Annie really misses Finnick.


	17. Annie's Games Part 3

Hey guys so here is chapter number sixteen.

In this chapter you guys will see how a bit more action and how much Annie really misses Finnick.

And just so you guys know and are not confuse in the beginning of this chapter Annie is asleep and having dream.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games or the song safe and sound.

Annie Belle (Annie) Point of View

* * *

><p>(Annie's Dream)<p>

I'm sitting on the beach in District Four just watching the waves of the ocean. It was so peaceful watching the waves moving back and forth that I wanted to stay right here for the rest of my life. I close my eyes as I listen to the sound of the waves moving back and forth. The sound relaxes me and made all my stress go away that I lost myself in the sound.

"MOMMY MOMMY" My eyes snap open at the sound of a young boy.

I turn my head to the right to see a little boy running with a bucket in his tiny hands. The boy looked to be around the age of four or five and had the most beautiful green eyes I have ever seen with bronze hair.

I feel a smile form on my face as I see that the boy was running to me. I don't know why but I open my arms for the boy just as he is about to reach me and the little boy drops his bucket on the sand next to me and jumps into my arms. I wrap my arms around the boy and feel a feeling I never felt before. It was like I wanted to protect this boy from everything that could hurt him and love him with all my heart till the day I die.

The boy pulls out of the hug and sits on my lap with a goof smile on his face that reminded me of the same smile that Finnick used to give me when we were very little. I wrap my arms around the boys tiny waist and give him a kiss on the check before the boy grabs the bucket that he drop next to me and damps what is in it on the sand right next to me.

I am amazed by what is in the bucket because at the age of four, I could barley find a starfish but the boy in front of me don't just find a starfish but colorful rocks, colorful conch shell, and different kinds of tiny shells.

"Mommy, look what me and Daddy found today. Daddy said to show you." The boy in my arms says to me.

I smile at the boy before letting what he just said to me hit me. He just called me his Mommy. Did that mean I was this little boy's Mother? And if I was his Mother than who was his Father?

"Mommy, look Daddy is here." The boy says to me before jumping out of my arms and running to a man far in the distant.

The man starts to jog a little as he sees the boy running to him with his arms wide open. As the man comes closer, I'm shook to see that it was Finnick. He look so different from the last time I saw him, he was smiling from ear to ear and look happy for the first time in a long time.

Just as the boy reaches him, Finnick picks him up and carries him to where I am. I can't help but smile at the scene in front of me. They both look so happy that it makes me happy. Once Finnick reaches me, He smiles at me before sitting down next to me and putting the boy down in his lap.

"Aiden did you show your mom like I told you to?" Finnick says.

Aiden that was the little boy's name. It was also the name of Finnick's grandfather who was Finnick's hero growing up and got lost at the sea one day after he went off into the sea alone. I'm glad that the boys name is Aiden; the name is perfect for him.

Aiden nods his head before saying "But Daddy she don't tell me what she thinks."

"Oh she don't, then maybe she can tell you now." Finnick says before he and Aiden look at me.

"I think what you found was amazing just like the both of you guys." I say as I give Aiden a kiss on the check.

"Okay let's not go there, those things aren't even half as amazing as Aiden and I" Finnick says.

I roll my eyes at him but I am shock when I hear Aiden say "Yeah Mommy there not even half as amazing."

Finnick has the look of a proud parent on his face as he sees Aiden turning out just like him. I thought Aiden would be a Mama's boy but it looks like he turns out to be well a…Finnick's boy.

Aiden smiles at me before saying "Mommy is it okay if I go for a swim."

"Oh course but stay where we can watch you." Aiden eyes light up with joy once he hears this, he jumps out of Finnick's lap and runs straight to the water.

I sit there and watch him just as two arms wrap around my waist and pull me straight to the lap's of Finnick's. I lean my head on his chest and enjoying the feeling of being in his arms. We sit there for a while in silence watching Aiden till Finnick breaks the silence and says "Annie"

"Yeah, Finn." I say.

"I lov-"

(End of Annie's Dream)

My eyes snap open as I feel someone shaking me awake. At first I'm so confuse of where I am but as I look around I see that I was in the cave and most importantly in the games with Mason not at the beach with Finnick and Aiden, the little boy of my dreams. I feel a sadness rise upon me as I take in that it was all a dream and that it wasn't real.

Don't get me wrong, I never wanted to be a mother at the age of 16 but after seeing Aiden and Finnick together, I won't mind. I won't mind waking up every morning and giving Aiden all my love. I won't mind protecting him till my last day on earth. I won't mind doing anything for him but I know that it doesn't matter because Aiden is only a dream and will never come true, for me anyway.

For Finnick, Aiden could be real in the future. He could find someone that loves him for real and start a family. Even if it breaks my heart to think of him with someone other than me but the truth is that I won't make it out of the games alive and it won't take long for Finnick to get over my death and find someone that loves him and gives him a family.

My thoughts get interrupted when I notice that Mason was next to me and happen to wake me up. I was about to open my mouth and say something when Mason puts his hand over my mouth and puts a finger to his lips telling me to be quiet. I don't understand why but I do it anyway because Mason was the one asking me to do this.

We stay quiet for a while but then we both hear a sound. It was the sound of people talking, I feel a fear enter me but not of the voices that I'm hearing but of one voice I hear that stick out of all the rest. The voice that gives me chills and sends a fear into me like nothing I have ever felt before. The voice of the one and only, Clay.

Clay and what I guessing is the rest of the career tributes, sound to be very close. They were still talking and laughing at the kid they killed yesterday with no misery. By the sounds of all their voices I knew they all were ready to kill again for the fun of it and make it more enjoyable to them than the last time.

Mason look at me in the eye and I know right away what he is thinking and it is the same thing that I'm thinking. We can't fight the career tributes there were more of them than there is of us. Even if all Mason and I want to do is fight them all, I knew we couldn't, not until a couple of them die first and Mason and I can take them on.

Mason grabs one of the backpacks and throws it over his shoulder while I do the same thing to the other one but not before I take two knifes out of the backpack. Mason grabs my hand before we run out of the cave, the voices where getting closer and we knew that if we run there is a great chance of them seeing us or hearing us run away.

Mason and I look around trying to see if we find a place where to hide but it no use there is nowhere to hide. As the voices come closer I get ready to fight because that was the only chance of us getting out of here. I was just about to pass Mason a knife when I got in idea.

There where millions of tress, near us and they were all cover in leaves so if Mason and I climb up one of the tress there is a good chance of the career tributes not seeing us. I tug on Mason sleeve and he looks at me and I point to the tress. He doesn't understand what I am trying to tell him and I wish I could talk to him but the career tributes are too close for me to talk out loud to him. So I just drag him over to one of the tress and start to climb. I hope he understands what I'm trying to tell him now and after a few second later he does.

Mason starts to climb the tress but has some trouble because he wasn't a small as me but he still tries his best and keeps up with me. I make it to one of the branches of the tree and sit on it just as Mason does the same as he reaches the branch. I feel like my heart was pounding so hard as the career tributes come into view below us.

"Guys when are we going to find someone to kill? We been looking for a while now and don't found anyone since yesterday." One of the boys of the career tributes ask.

"We will find someone soon; it's only a matter of time." Clay says with such coldness in his voice.

"That's what you said a while ago and we still haven't found someone." The same boy from later says.

"Clay just said we will find someone. So shut the fuck up already." Once Emma says this to the boy I can't help but shake my head at her. She was defending the same guy that hit her and humiliated her not only in front of the other career tributes but also on national television.

"No I'm not going to shut the fuck up. We been walking for hours following Clay around like lost puppies and I'm tired -" I have to put a hand over my mouth to stop the gasp that was about to leave my mouth as the boy that was just talking a second ago fall onto the ground with a knife in his head.

A cannon fires off into the sky just as Clay walk over to the boy's died body and takes the knife out of his head. He wipes the blood of the boy on the boy's shirt before turning to the others and says "Does anyone else want to question me?"

All the other career tributes look too scared and shock to say anything and Clay knows this because he smirks at them before saying "Good and let this be a lesson to you all, never question me. Let's get moving."

The career tributes nod their head before they all follow Clay as he starts to walk a head of them. Mason and I don't make a sound afraid they might hear us and come back. After a while a hovercraft comes and picks up the boy that Clay killed and we both finally climb down the tree.

"We can't stay here anymore." Mason says once we reach the ground.

"I agree, they might come back find us here and we can't take that risk." I say.

"Maybe we should go to the river. It could only be a couple of hours walk and then we could go fishing and even a swim." Mason says.

I nod my head in agreement before following Mason in a different direction that the career tributes just toke. Mason and I walk for what feels like hours till we finally stop and catch our breath. Mason sits down below a tree and I sit across from him. He and I pass the water back and forth to each other as we eat the last of the food that was left in the backpack.

We don't talk the whole time as we sit there which I like. I have so much on my mind since this morning after having that dream and seeing Clay kill that boy with no misery. I might have killed just as Clay but I kill to protect myself and Mason. Clay kills not just to protect himself but also because he enjoys the kill and the hunt.

I lay my head back on the tree and close my eyes. I was still tried and really wanted to fall asleep again not just to rest but also to see if I have another dream of Aiden and Finnick. I just want to see Aiden and Finnick laughing and smiling at each other one more time. I just wanted to smile and be happy for one second even if it is all a dream.

I hear Mason yell out for help and my eyes snap open to see Mason lying on the ground with Riley (the boy from District Seven) on top of him with an knife in his hand that Mason was fighting to have control of. I don't think as I jump off the ground and run over to them. I was just about to reach them when Riley district partner Amy runs out of the bushes and tackles me to the ground.

I let out a small scream once I hit the ground with Amy on top of me. After that everything happened so quickly, Amy had her hands on my neck and she was holding tightly on to it that I couldn't breathe. I try to pull her hands off my neck but she only held it more tightly. I start feeling like my lungs are burning and dizzy but I don't stop fighting her, I give it all I have left.

I can start feeling myself slipping away after a while and my eyes start to close and I stop fighting her. The darkness was just about to take me away when I hear Mason scream out in pain. Hearing him in so much pain made me realized that I couldn't leave Mason yet, he still need me and I wasn't going to let him down. My eyes open up as much as they can and with as much strength I had left, I use the heel of my palm to strike up under her nose. She was caught off guard and loses her grip my neck for a second and that's all the time I need.

I grab one of her wrist and twist it just like Jason had taught me how to do when I was younger. Amy screams as I hear a crack from her wrist. I take the chance to finally get out from under her and I start wigging my way out from under her but she won't let me go so easily. She punches my stomach hard that it takes out the little bit of breathe I had in me but I don't give up like she expects me to instead I elbow her in the face.

I didn't hit her to hard but it is hard enough that she falls off me and gives me enough time get away from her. I feel very dizzy and my lungs still burn but it doesn't stop me from grabbing one of the tree breaches near me and rise myself from the ground. I hold on to the breach tightly once I am finally standing because I'm afeard that I may fall back down to the ground.

I don't even have a chance to catch my breath because Amy gets up from the ground looking piss off. She smirks at me once she sees I don't have a weapon before reaching for her belt and pulling out an axe that was hidden under the big t-shirt she had on.

I had watched her, a couple of times while she trained and I remember how she copped off the head of all the dummies she was practicing on. Fear hits me as I think about it being my head instead of the dummies. I can see it written on her face that she wants me to fear her, and that I was letting her win right now but it was so hard not to fear her when she has an axe in her hand.

Just then I remember the words that Pia once said to me whenever I was scared or was feeling weak "Be strong when you are weak and be brave when you are scared and be humble when you are victorious."

I repeat those same words in my head over and over again as I try following Pia's helpful advice. I look at Amy in the eyes just before she comes running at me with the axe in her hands. She rises the axe up in the air as she runs to me and I don't run like she expects me to. I stand there and just as she is about to bring down the axe to cop my head off, I move out of the way so that she hits the tree that was next to me other than my head.

Amy does what I expect her to do and gets the axe right into the tree, she is about to pull the axe out of the tree but I don't give her a chance. I swing into action, I punch her in the nose with as much strength as I could and she goes flying to the ground. My hand hurts but I don't think about that as Amy gets off the ground and is coming at me again. This time that she comes at me she doesn't have a weapon, since her weapon is still stuck in the tree. As she gets closer, I can see the look in her eyes, it was the look of someone ready to kill. I grab the axe that is stuck in the tree next to me and swing the axe right into Amy stomach as she reaches me. The look of shock passes Amy's face before a scream leaves her mouth and she falls to the ground.

A cannon fires into the sky, and a bit of guilt hits me as I look into Amy eyes and see the life in her has disappears. I don't have time to dwell on the fact that I kill her as I look over to Mason and see that he and Ryan as still fighting. Ryan and Mason where so lost in the fight that I guess Ryan don't notice that I just killed his district partner.

I run over to them but not in time as I see Ryan sink a knife into Mason's left shoulder. Mason cries out in pain and it breaks my heart that I rip the axe from Amy's stomach and run over to Ryan that is smirking at Mason as he pulls out the knife from his shoulder. Mason look so beat and tried that I think he is just going to let Ryan kill him but as Ryan is about to sink the knife into Mason again, he turns around and see me running to him with an axe in my hand. His eyes go wide before I throw the axe, like if it was one of my knives straight into his head.

Another cannon fires into the sky as I run over to where Mason is. He had his hand over the wound that Ryan just made. I make him remover his hand and he that the wound is very deep and was bleeding a lot. Mason look so much in pain and it hurt me to see him like this. I rip off a piece of my shirt and tie it around the wound to stop the bleeding as much as I could.

I knew I couldn't do anything for Mason in this place seeing as a hovercraft will come here any second and pick up the bodies of Amy and Ryan and if anyone is close and sees the hovercraft, they will know are location and come here to fight. And Mason and I can't handle another fight.

"Mason, can you walk?" I ask knowing that he can but asking just in case.

He nods his head and I feel a bit relived to know that. I leave Mason for a second and go over to where are backpacks and picking them up. I was walking back to Mason when the axe in Ryan's head catches my eye and for some reason I go over to him and take the axe out of his head and wipe his blood and Amy's blood that is on it off before slipping the axe into my backpack.

Something in the back of my mind tells me, that I'm going regret taking it with me but I don't listen and walk back to Mason.

_Only if I had known that I would regret taking that axe with me for the rest of my life._

(Hours Later)

Mason and I reach the river just as it gets dark. Mason and I both almost fall to the ground from exhausted. It been a while since we toke are break from walking and it was only to stitch up Mason's wound and to stop the bleeding from the first aid kit that Finnick and Mags. Mason was doing much better but he was still in a lot of pain.

I walk over to the river and throw some water on my face as Mason lies down on the ground with a backpack on his head as a pillow. After I'm done washing my face I walk over to where Mason is and lay down and rest my head on his chest.

I had thought Mason had fallen asleep but after the Captol shows us the people that died today up in the sky, Mason says to me "Annie Belle, I'm sorry for not being much help."

Once I hear this I remove my head from Mason chest and sit up and look at Mason before saying "What do you mean, sorry for not being much help? Mason you have helped me so much in this game already."

Mason sits up too before looking at me and saying "Annie Belle how can you say that if the whole time that we have been here I haven't protect you the way I should be. I don't save you the day that Clay attacked you and I wasn't there to help you fight Emma when she attack you at the Cornucopia and now today I don't help you when you where fighting Amy."

"Mason you can't always be there for me when I am in trouble, and you have to learn that I'm not a little girl anymore and that I can take care of myself. And you might not think it but you are so much help to me not just in this game but all my life. So stop talking crap and go to sleep." I say to him.'

Mason opens his mouth to speck but I cut him off by putting my hand over his mouth. He finally gives up than and I remove my hand and he lays his head in my lap while making sure not to hurt his shoulder. I start to play with his hair like I used to when we where little.

After a while I can't help but think of a song that my mother sung to me after having a bad dream at night. And right now I feel like I'm not having a bad dream but in one. The song always made me feel safe and right now that all I want to feel. I can't help it as the word of the song start to leave my mouth.

(Taylor Swift ft. The Civil Wars- Safe and Sound)

I remember tears streaming down your face

When I said, I'll never let you go

When all those shadows almost killed your light

I remember you said, don't leave me here alone

But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight

Just close your eyes

The sun is going down

You'll be alright

No one can hurt you now

Come morning light

You and I'll be safe and sound

Don't you dare look out your window darling

Everything's on fire

The war outside our door keeps raging on

Hold onto this lullaby Even when the music's gone

Just close your eyes

The sun is going down

You'll be alright

No one can hurt you now

Come morning light

You and I'll be safe and sound

Just close your eyes

You'll be alright

Come morning light,

You and I'll be safe and sound...

Once I finish singing I notice Mason has finally fallen asleep. I kiss his forehead before moving him of my lap gently and lying down next to him. I close my eyes but not before wishing to dream about Aiden and Finnick again.

* * *

><p>AN:<p>

I'M SO SORRY for not updating sooner. I swear I'll find some time to update this story more but I hope this chapter makes up for the long wait.

Hope you guys like the part with Annie's dream. It toke me a while till I got that scene just the way I wanted it. And I have to say I think most of you thought Mason was going to die in this chapter but sorry you were wrong. He will die and the same way he is said to die in Catching Fire but with a bit of a twist.

* * *

><p>Spoilers:<p>

In the next chapter you will see how Mason is doing and see what happens when Annie and Clay come face to face after everything that has happen. And someone that we all know will die in the next chapter.


	18. Annie's Games Part 4

Hey guys so here is chapter number seventeen!

In this chapter you guys will see how Mason is doing and see what happens when Annie and Clay come face to face after everything that has happen. And someone that we all know will die in this chapter.

Just so everyone knows you can find how the all the characters look on my profile so go and check it out.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games

Annie Belle (Annie) Point of View

* * *

><p>I feel a pain in my heart as I clean Mason's wound on his shoulder and watch as he winces in pain again. It's been three days since Amy and her district partner Riley attacked Mason and I and since Mason has this wound on his shoulder it's been getting more and more infected each day. No matter what I do or give Mason for his wound, it just gets worst and I'm scared that Mason might lose his whole arm if this continues.<p>

The thought of Mason losing is arm scares me to death and I have tried to hide it because I don't want to believe it but I have to. Mason might lose his whole arm and there is nothing he or I can do about it because he needs a doctor. He needs a doctor and the only way he is going to get one is by getting out of the arena and it might take days for this game to end since there are still five tributes out there and seven in total tributes with Mason and me.

I would do anything for Mason so that he doesn't lose his whole arm and the thought of hunting down all seven tributes and killing them has cross my mind but the problem is I can't hunt them down with Mason and I sure as hell can't leave him alone. I don't know what to do and I have very little time left before Mason's wound gets worst. Its time like this I wish Finnick was here to tell me what to do even if I wouldn't listen to him and just follow my gut but I miss his stupid advice and his flirty comments.

I never thought I would miss Finnick as much as I do. It's crazy if you think about how much I miss him but I can't help it. Finnick has this way about him that makes you miss him when he isn't near you. And even with all those dreams I have at night about him and Aiden, it still isn't enough. I want to be with Finnick in real life just as much as I want with Aiden even when I know he isn't real. I know it's wrong to keep thinking of Finnick and Aiden because, us being a family will never happen but it's the only thing keeping me sane as I watch Mason get worst.

"OW! That hurt." Once Mason says this, I snap out of my thoughts and look at what I was doing and see that I was putting too much pressure on the wound.

"Sorry, I put too much pressure on the wound." I say as I remove my hand off the wound.

"It's fine just please finish up I been sitting here doing nothing for the past 30 minutes as you daydream about stupid girl stuff." Mason says.

"I wasn't daydreaming; I was cleaning your wound and thinking about what we are going to do for food today." I lie as I start bandaging the wound. Mason looked at me for a second and I knew he knew I was lying but doesn't say anything about it because I knew he could tell what I was thinking of before. And I know it hurts him that I was thinking about him losing his arm because he still doesn't believe it himself.

"Mason, I'm finish." I say to him before packing up the little things we have left from the first aid kit that Finnick and Mags sent us. Mason gets up from the rock he was sitting and grabs a backpack from the ground before opening it and taking out the last three knives we have left.

"Mason what are you doing with that?" I ask him.

"Well we have no food so I thought we would go and hunt for something." Mason says.

"I don't know what you're talking about because we aren't going hunting. I will while you stay here." I say to him.

"Annie I'm not just going to stay here while you go hunting. I'm going with you." Mason says.

"No you aren't and I'm sorry for saying this but you're wounded and your wound is getting worst everyday so don't push it by going hunting with me." I say.

"Annie I'm…" I cut him off by saying "You're not going to hunt with me but if it makes you feel better you can go get some blue berries from the blush we saw yesterday not that far from here."

"Okay but don't go so far." Mason says.

"Okay I will and make sure you take the knives so I'm not worry to death about you out there." I say before reaching into the backpack and pulling out the axe.

"I'll be back soon." I say to Mason as I turn away from him but I stop walking into the forest as Mason grabs my arm and turns me to look at him.

"Watch your back out there most of the career tribute might be dead but Clay and Emma still aren't, okay." Mason says with concern in his eyes.

"I will don't worry." I say before giving him a kiss on the cheek and walking into the forest.

I walk around the forest for 20 minuets and find nothing that Mason and I can eat. All the things we could eat for meat was either weird looking or poisonous. I keep walking when a bird in the tree catches my eye. The bird didn't look weird looking or poisonous so I raise the axe in my hand and quietly walk closer to the bird. A second later I throw the axe and it hits the tree other than the bird. The bird flies away just as the axe falls to the ground.

I start walking over to where the axe is and just as I was about to pick the axe up I hear something close by moving. I pick up the axe quickly and look around where I am looking to see if it was a tribute. I hear the sound again and turn to where it came from to see to it was a weird looking snake.

I close my eyes and let a breath of relief out. Just as my eyes open up I drop the axe in my hand from shock as an arm wraps around my waist and a hand goes over my mouth to stop me from screaming.

I bite the hand that the person has over my mouth but it was like the person didn't feel anything as the person stood still and tighten its hold on my waist. I start to kick and trash around in the person's arm but nothing works. My heart starts to beat hard in my chest as lips reach my ears.

"Miss me Annie Belle." Hearing the voice of Clay so close to me makes the memories of the night he attack me return in a flash before my eyes.

The thought of him hitting me or even touching me again makes me sick. And if he thought I wasn't going to fight back this time like a real woman he was wrong. I was weak back then and over the past days I learn to become stronger than ever.

I feel like someone has just given me a drug as I feel such a rush come over me as I slam my elbow right into Clay's ribs. He loses his hold on my waist a little but that's all I need as I placing one leg behind him and pushing back. He lets go of me just as he falls to the ground. I waste no time by going to grab the axe off the floor but just as my fingers grab a hold of the axe, I feel Clay slams into me making me lose hold of the axe and making me fall to the ground with Clay on top of me.

Before I have an idea of what going on Clay pins both of my hands above my head with one of his hands. I was yelling for him to get off me and fighting him but froze as I felt his other hand on the hem of my shirt. I look up to see a sick smile on his face which made me almost throw up on his face.

"Get off of me Clay." I say in a voice that doesn't sound like me.

"No sweetheart we have some unfinished business to handle first. Don't you remember your mentor came and intruded us before we could get to any of the fun stuff." Clay says.

Hearing him say the words fun stuff sends fear into me but I shake it off as I know I have to be brave right now. I could let him see me fall apart because then he wins and I can't let him win no I won't let him win.

"There is no unfinished business between us Clay. So you better get off me before I kill you with my bare hands." I say to him.

"My sweet Annie Belle, why do you have to be like that? I know you want me and you know I want you so let's stop playing hard to get." Clay says.

I can feel his hand slipping inside my shirt slowly and I don't stop myself as I spit right in his face. Clay looks shock at first but then he looks angry before his hand slips out of my shirt and he slaps me a cross the face.

Then Clay grabs my face in his hand and makes me look at him before he yells "Don't EVER do that again, do you understand."

I could see in his face that he really did think I was playing hard to get and I knew that if I don't find a way to get out of here now he was going to rape me. And I refuse to have my first time with someone that isn't the person I want to spend the rest of my life with. Then an idea popped into my head something that I don't want to do but had to do.

I look up at the sky and think that Finnick is watching this right now and is going to hate me after this. I can already see what his reaction will be but I have to do this and I hope he can forgive me. And I hope one day I can forgive myself for what I'm about to do.

"I'm sorry Clay, I understand. And I promise to make it up to you." I say to Clay in the best seductive voice I could measure up to.

Clay looks shock after I say this but then smile at me like he has finally won and that's how I know my plan is working.

"It's all right baby. I'm sorry for yelling at you but you just get me so angry sometimes. Can you please now stop playing hard to get, I'm tired of all this." Clay says in a sweet voice.

"Of course baby, you know I was only playing." I lie to him before crashing my lips to him. I kiss him as hard as I can and try to stop myself from throwing up at the same time. I wanted to scream and tell him to get the fuck off me. I didn't want him kissing me; I wanted Finnick and only Finnick but I stay silent because I knew this was the only way out of this mess.

As Clay start to deepen the kiss I wince a little but keep kissing him as his hold on my hands start to loosen. He keeps kissing me and after a while he stops and moves on to leaving small kiss down my neck. Then finally he lets go off my hands as I feel his hands going to my shirt as he keeps leaving kisses down my neck.

I waste no time and reach for the axe that was next to us. And just as my fingers grab a hold of the axe Clay looks up and sees what I'm doing but it's too late. I swing the axe right into Clay's back.

Clay face is in shock before he falls off me. I waste no time and get up from the ground. Just as I was up from the ground Clay grabs my leg and tries to pull me back down but I kick him right in the face. He cries out in pain just as I rip the axe out of his back.

I don't know what came over me but I think of everything he did to me and I lose it. I just start swing the axe over and over again. I can hear his cries of pain but I don't stop I keep going as I think about how he hit me and kick me and made feel worthless for the first time in my life. A cannon fires into the sky and I know he is dead now but I don't stop I keep going and going. Then I hear someone screaming in front of me and I stop. I look up to see Emma was standing in front of me with tears in her eyes as she looks down at Clay.

I finally look down at Clay and really look at him. He was bleeding everywhere and was bruised and cut. And he barely had any of his arms on still. I know Clay was a monster and did horrible things to me but did he really deserve to die that way. And right now as I stand in front of him with his blood on my hands, he didn't look like the monster, I did.

I drop the axe in my hand and step away from Clay's body as Emma runs to it. Once she reaches his body she falls on the ground and start sobbing on him as she holds him tight. As I watch her right now I can see that she really did love him and I can't help but pity her because I know how it feels to lose someone you love.

Just as a hovercraft comes and takes Clay's dead body from Emma my vision starts to blur up. It's been happening for days now since Amy slam my head into the ground. I can't really see but I somehow see the anger and pain in Emma's eyes and I know right away that she going to kill me.

I try to tighten the hold I have on the axe in my hand but there was no axe in my hand. The axe was on the ground right next to Emma who was ready to kill. Emma gives me a sick smile once she sees the axe next to her. All I can do is stand there with my blur vision as Emma picks up the axe and stands up off the ground.

"You just sign your own death certificate Annie Belle." That's the last words Emma says to me before charging at me with the axe in her hand.

* * *

><p>AN:<p>

Thanks to everyone for understanding why I couldn't update this story sooner. I just have so much going on in school right now and the time I have to write I always get writers block but I'll try harder and get more updates.

* * *

><p>Spoilers:<p>

Big things will happen in the next chapter and that's all I can say about it. Sorry Guys :)


	19. Annie's Games Part 5

Hey guys so here is chapter number eighteen!

This will be the last chapter on Annie's game so you guys will see a bit of crazy things in this chapter.

I also want to dedicate this chapter to 74hgpeetakatniss for being a great supporter to this book. So this chapter is dedicate to you 74hgpeetakatniss, hope you like it!

Sorry, it toke me so long to update, Life has been crazy so far and I have no time to write but I'll try to update sooner.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games

Annie Belle (Annie) Point of View

* * *

><p>There this old saying that people fear death even more than pain. I never understood why someone would fear something that can finally free you from all the pain and sorrow that living causes you. Living hurt more than death because once you're dead the pain is over so is that why I stand here watching Emma as she charging at me with an ax in her hand because I want the pain to finally be over.<p>

Is that the reason I'm standing here ready to die because I want all the pain I been feeling for the past years to finally just go away? This isn't how I want to die but this pain, it's eating me alive and no matter what I do it's always going to be there. And I just want all of this pain to stop and if death is the only way I'm going to escape it then I welcome death with open arms.

It was like my body was finally shutting down as I stood there waiting for death to come for me but as it shut down it was like my heart was yelling at me not to give up on life, to fight back. My heart keeps yelling at me but I didn't listen to it, I want to die. I want to be free from this world that caused me so much pain and even guilt. Maybe the feeling of wanting to die has always been there for me since the day Pia died or maybe I'm just crazy but I'm tired of all this fighting to live when in the end nothing matters and all you feel is pain.

I hold my breath and close my eyes just as Emma swings her ax back and is ready to chop my head off, I feel a body slam into me and throwing me to the ground. After I open my eyes everything was such a blur that all I remember is watching Mason stand in the spot I was just in and Emma swing her ax right to the base of Mason's neck. I don't even realize that I'm screaming till I watch Mason's body fall to the ground and see his head roll right in front of me.

I hear a cannon fire into the sky as something in me snaps when I see Mason's still open green eyes look at me. It was like my mind just stopped working and I couldn't breathe or move anymore. All I could do was staring into his eyes as tears came down my face but then without even knowing what I was doing I grab the knife that was in Mason's hand and get up from the ground and throw myself at Emma. Emma was still in shock that she had miss me and had killed Mason that she didn't even see it coming and drops the ax.

We both fall to the ground with me on top of her, right before I lose all control and just start stabbing her everywhere. Emma hit me as much as she can but I don't feel any one of her hits as my adrenaline kicks in. I don't know how long I keep on stabbing her over and over again but I know but the time I stop all her screams and cries have stop.

My head is spinning and my hands are shaking so hard that I drop the knife as I get up from the ground. I look down at Emma and my empty stomach does a flip. Emma was no longer the beautiful girl that she once was. Her face had stab makes on it and had blood all over her just like the rest of her body. I thought I would feel something about what I just did to her but I don't all I feel is anger at her even as I look at her dead body.

I look over to where Mason's body is before walking over to it and laying down in the ground next to it. I pray that someone will find me and finish what Emma never got to finish and I can finally leave this place. The tears come down my face as I lay there hoping it will all end soon and just like that I got my wish for the first time.

The ground started to shake under me and everything around me started to fall to the ground but I don't get up or even move. I just lay there ready to die and finally be free. I felt the ground crack open and as it did a huge amount of water came out of the crack. I heard screams from all around some from a distance and some close by. I saw many canons going off into the sky just before I closed my eyes. I couldn't help but smile a bit just before the water surrounded me and takes me under water.

I don't hear any more screams or see any more cannons after that. It was just me and my thoughts after that and I couldn't help but think about my Dad, Jason, Eva, Finnick, Mags, Garrett, Taylor and how much I'm going to miss them and how much I wish things were different so I could go home and finish high school, work as a nurse like my mom did, get married, have a kid or two and just be happy but I will never get to do any of that stuff.

I feel my lungs start to burn from no oxygen and my head was hurting but then after I while I'm just numb right before everything goes dark…for good.

* * *

><p>AN:<p>

Okay I'm sorry this chapter is short but the next chapter will be much longer and you guys will get a better understanding of what Annie was feeling in this chapter and how she will be handling Mason's death.

The next chapter will be up soon, I don't know when but I promise you guys will not have to wait so long.

By the way, the Quarter Quell will be in less than five chapters away which makes me happy cause that's when all the crazy stuff really start to happen.

* * *

><p>Spoilers:<p>

Next chapter you guys will see Annie and Finnick reunited and you guys will also see a side of Annie that hasn't been shown yet as she deals with everything that has happen to her in the games.

* * *

><p>You guys can see how the characters in this story look like on my Profile<p> 


	20. Unstable

Hey guys so here is chapter number nineteen!

Okay I know, I am a horrible person for making you all wait for this chapter but I'm really am trying to update this story more often but my _stupid_ computer had a smart idea to get a virus and then all my work got deleted so I had to rewrite this chapter. Sorry

Anyway back to the story, in this chapter you guys will end up seeing what happens to Annie after the games and what's going on in her head.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games or I'm in here by Sia.

READ THE AUTHOR'S NOTE AT THE END. ITS VERY IMPORTANT.

* * *

><p><em>I'm in here.<br>Can anybody see me?  
>Can anybody help?<em>

Alone. I wake up in an empty white room all alone. There is no one beside me holding my hand, kissing my forehead or making me feel like everything was going to be okay. There was no one in this cold empty room but my pain and I.

_I'm in here,  
>A prisoner of history.<br>Can anybody help?_

I should be dead. Why was I not dead? I want to be dead. I have hurt and killed so many people, that I deserve to be dead. I have lost count of how many people that crossed my path in the games and died in my hands. I'm not sure if it was four or five that I killed. I'm not even sure if it was more than five. I just know that I'm the reason so many people aren't going home.

_Can you hear my call? Are you coming to get me now?_

Tears rolls down my face as the sounds of their screams and yells echoes in my head. I try to block out all the screaming and yelling but the more I try the more it attack me and get louder. I put my hands over my ears just to see if the screaming and yelling will stop but it doesn't. I start to toss and turn in the little white bed I am in like crazy till the noise just stops.

_I've been waiting for you to come rescue me  
>I need you to hold all of the sadness I cannot…<br>Live with inside of me_

I slowly let my hands drop from my ears and sit up on the bed. I listen very closely and hear nothing. All the screaming and yelling was just gone like that.

"It's nothing, I'm just hearing things."I repeat over and over again as more tears run down my face.

"No Annie Belle, it's the conscience of a killer." A voice that I have tried not to think about says.

_I'm in here, I'm trying to tell you something,  
>Can anybody help?<em>

My heart is pumping so fast in my chest and my breath is caught in my throat because I knew that what I was hearing was not possible. The person that had just spoken those words couldn't be in this room with me. That person could never say anything to me again. That person can never do anything ever again because he was dead.

I sit up on my bed slowly and open my eyes to the impossible. In the front of me stood the person that I love more than anything but let down. The person that had done everything in his power to protect me and I had done nothing to save him in his time of need. The person in front of me was dead because he put his trust in me. The person in front of me was dead because of me.

_I'm in here, I'm calling out but you can't hear.  
>Can anybody help?<em>

"Mason?" My voice cracks as I look at Mason with shock.

"Who else would it be, _sweet little Annie_?" The tone Mason says this in makes me cringe a bit. It was bitter and worst of all it was filled with so much hate.

"It's just…that I saw..you-" I stutter and I don't even finish what I was about to say as more tears fill my eyes.

"Die Annie Belle, is it hard for you to say that word." Mason says harshly.

_Can't you hear my call?  
>Are you coming to get me now?<em>

I wipe off the tears on my face as I hold back the tears that are about to fall. I look at Mason again and _really_ look at him for the first time. Mason, who had such a pure and loving look in his eyes, now had a dark and hateful look. That beautiful light that he always had around him that just made you want to be near him was now gone and all that remain is such a dark light that makes me want to move as far away from him as I can.

I have never been afraid of Mason before but as he stands in front of me with so much rage and hate rolling off him I can't help it. I am afraid of Mason for the first time in my life. The boy in front of me isn't the boy that I was just in the arena with. This boy was much darker and so full of hate. A hate that I knew could only belong for one person, me.

_I've been waiting for,__  
><em>_You to come rescue me,__  
><em>_I need you to hold,__  
><em>_All of the sadness I cannot,__  
><em>_Living inside of me._

Even when I'm afraid of him all I want to do is move closer to him and wrap my arms around him. I slowly get up from the bed and move slowly over to where Mason stands. I stop walking once I was only a few feet away and tears filled my eyes again but this time from happiness. I can't help it as a smile forms on my lips.

"What are you smiling about Annie?" Mason says bitterly.

I can't help it as my smile gets bigger because even if he hates me and he scares me to death in the way he is acting, he is here _alive_. Emma hadn't killed him as I thought she did. Maybe it was just all just a terrible dream. Maybe everything about the games and Mason was just all a dream. Yes, that's what it had to be just a dream.

Mason was fine and was just playing with me right now. He wasn't mad at me and he sure doesn't hate me. He couldn't, I mean this was Mason I was talking about. The man that was like a brother to me and was one of the only people I trust in this world. He was ALIVE; I could care less about anything else.

"You're alive." I say as my hand moves to touch his cheek.

"Alive, you think am alive?" Mason says so harshly my hand drops before touching his cheek to me side.

"Of course I think you're alive. You're standing right in front of me." I say.

Mason laugh fills the room and for a second I saw in his eyes amusement.

"Oh Annie, what a real fool you are? Or is it that as you lay down beside my headless body you lose your memory." Mason says.

"MASON STOP JOKING AROUND. WHAT IS THE MATTER WITH YOU? YOU ARE ALIVE AND IT WAS ALL JUST A DREAM." I shout.

_I'm crying out, I'm breaking down,__  
><em>_I am fearing it all,__  
><em>_Stuck inside these walls,__  
><em>_Tell me there is hope for me__  
><em>_Is anybody out there listening?_

"What's the matter with me? The real question is what's the matter with you? You're the one here talking to dead person." Mason says.

"NO, YOU'RE NOT DEAD. YOU CAN'T BE DEAD." I yell as I fall on my knees and hit the floor with tears coming down my face faster than before.

"Oh, Annie Belle." Mason says as bends down right in front of me.

"How….could this…have happen?" I stutter.

"Well Annie Belle this happen because of you. There is no one to blame but you. Emma had the ax in her hands but you're the one with blood on your hands. It's all your fault I'm dead. Now I'll never see my family again. I'll never get to finish high school. I'll never get to get married or have kids or grow old. And you're the reason why."Mason says with nothing but hate.

"Mason, I never wanted this to-" Mason cuts me off and says "How are you going to do it Annie? How are you going to look people in the eyes after what you have done? How are you going to go back home to your family and be able to stay in the same room with them? And how on earth are you going to think Finnick will ever want to love you after this? Let me let you on a little secret Annie, you will never have to face any of those problem because they all already hate you and want nothing to do with you."

I'm breathing so heavily and crying so hard that I can't even talk because it was all true. Every single word that came out of his mouth was true. Nobody will or can ever love me again because I am a monster with a black heart. I have no family. I have no home. I have no one and it's my fault. I deserve this and more.

"Oh don't worry Annie; I made you a promise when we were little. Do you remember what I told you? I said I would never leave you and don't worry Annie I don't plan on leaving you ever. I will be with you everywhere to remind you what you did and what you really are." Mason says.

_Can't you hear my call?  
>Are you coming to get me now?<em>

Mason gets up from the floor and walked over to the door. As he has his hands on the door he turns back and looks at me as I sob even harder then I already was.

"I'll see you soon, Annie Belle." Mason says before opening the door and walking out the door. After I hear the door close, I lose it. I let out a scream before letting out even more tears. I can barely breathe as the tears keep running down my face.

Mason has ever right to hate me. Hell, I hate myself. I let him die when he had a whole life ahead of him. He could have done so many great things in his life but now because of me, he never will. This is all my fault, I am the monster in this story. No one else is to blame for Mason's death but me.

I look wildly around the room looking for Mason but then I realize that he left. I get up the floor as fast as I can and run to the door. I need to find him and beg him for forgiveness. I need to know if he would forgive me. I open the door and run out the room.

_I've been waiting for,__  
><em>_You to come rescue me_

My vision is so blurry I keep bumping into people but I don't stop running. I yell Mason's name over and over again praying he might hear me and come back. I run around the hallways in circles and even run into a wall but I don't find him.

As I turn into another hallway I realize that a doctor and nurse were running after me. Both doctor and nurse were yelling for me to stop and as they get closer to me I sprint down the hallway, yelling even louder for Mason.

_I need you to hold,__  
><em>_All of the sadness I cannot,__  
><em>_Living inside of me._

I look back to see if I lost the doctor and nurse when I slam into someone. I feel myself fall to the floor when two strong arms wrap around my waist. I try to break free from the person's arms to run again but the person only tightens their hold on me. I let out a scream of frustration when the person brings me closer to their chest and holds me in their arms.

I hit, yell, scream, and kick any place of the person's body that I could but the person only hold me tighter. I yelled out Mason's name over and over again hoping he would come but the only person that came is the doctor and the nurse. The doctor and the nurse told the person to hand me over to them but the person just held me in there arms, not even listing to them.

I'm still yelling for Mason to come when I felt something being stab into my arm. I let out a small yell before throwing another fit. As I throw my fit I'm not just yelling out Mason's name but other things that I don't even know are leaving my mouth till after I say it.

After a while I start to lose most of my energy and very slowly I started to lose my balance but the person who held me never lets me fall. My vision slowly starts to get worst and after a while I can't even keep my eyes open. Everything started to turn dark when I feel someone's lips on my ear. I can hear the person's lips moving but the only words I catch are "You're safe; I wouldn't let anything happen to you ever."

I could tell that voice anywhere because no one could ever talk to me in that way other then the man that holds my heart. The men that I am falling head over heel for and could make my heart skip a beat. And just as darkness over fills me I whisper his name.

Finnick

_I'm in here, can anybody see me?__  
><em>_Can anybody help?_

* * *

><p>AN:<p>

Okay let's get something straight, Mason is not a GHOST. The whole thing with Mason being in her room was in her head. It was just her mind playing tricks on her because she was feeling so guilty of letting Mason die. So Mason isn't alive but he will still be in the story but not the good old Mason but a dark and even scarier one that Annie has made up in her head. This Mason in Annie's head will be the reason for a lot of things that happen to Annie.

I wrote this chapter very different then all my other chapters and enjoyed it a lot. I might do more chapters like this later on.

* * *

><p>Spoilers:<p>

Next chapter you guys will see more why Annie Belle is seeing Mason and there will be more Finnick and Annie scenes which might lead to Annie finding out what Finnick really does in the capitol.


End file.
